El Bien de la Tragedia
by nk3-ATR
Summary: Cinco meses han pasado, desde la vuelta del Lich. ¿Habrán sanado las heridas provocadas? ¿Y... que pasaría si algo casi tan nefasto como el Lich despertase? ¿Y si la llegada de una tragedia pareciese inevitable? Lean para saberlo.
1. Heridas sin sanar

**Bueno estoy resubiendo los capítulos del fic del 1 al 12. Ahora y gracias a la inestimable ayuda de "Silenciosa", mi beta reader, voy a cambiar el estilo de escritura. En consecuencia los capítulos que he nombrado seran rehechos con mejoras en la narración, correcciones gramaticales, etc.**

**Aprovecho para agradecer el apoyo a todos los que siguen el fic. Y sobre todo a Silenciosa, por la ayuda que me esta dando :D**

* * *

CAPÍTULO I. _Heridas sin sanar._

En una pradera, comprendida por una vasta extensión de terreno fértil revestida con flores, donde animales de diferentes especies convivían en armonía y sin preocupaciones, se alzaba un gran y majestuoso árbol. Este árbol no era uno cualquiera: tenía una puerta de entrada, ventanas, e incluso, una terraza. Era una casa-árbol y pertenecía a los mayores héroes de la tierra de Ooo, Jake _el perro_, y Finn _el humano,_ quienes eran acompañados por sus pequeños y robóticos amigos, BMO y Neptr.

A pesar del bonito día que hacía fuera, Finn estaba encerrado en su habitación; tumbado sobre la cama completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos. Finn era un chico humano de algo más de catorce años. Iba vestido con sus habituales shorts de color azul marino, una camisa de manga corta celeste y, para finalizar, se cubría su alborotado cabello rubio usando, a modo de gorro, la piel de la cabeza de un oso polar, en la cual destacaban las puntiagudas orejas. Siendo la mayor parte del tiempo un ser alegre, valiente y con ansias por salir a la aventura, era extraño verlo así. Pasaban los días y Finn se sentía cada vez más deprimido; no obstante, había estado evitando por todos los medios demostrarlo abiertamente.

Un agrio sentimiento de culpa le perseguía.

"Ya han pasado cinco meses desde la última vez que la vi.", se dijo para sí, frustrado, con la cara enterrada contra la almohada. "Seguro que sigue enfadada conmigo. No debería haberme comportado así. ¡Fui un imbécil! Tal vez debería ir a disculparme. Pero, ¿cómo la voy a mirar a la cara después de todo lo que ha ocurrido?"

_жжжж(Inicio del flashback)жжжж_

Cinco meses atrás, Jake y Finn corrían bajo la oscuridad de la noche en dirección al Reino de las Chuches, dispuestos a conseguir la gema de la corona de su gobernante, la Princesa Bonnibel Bubblegum, gran amiga de ambos. Al llegar al castillo del reino, Jake se estiró teniendo a Finn encaramado a su espalda para alcanzar el dormitorio de la princesa situado en una de las plantas más altas de la torre del castillo. Finn bajó de la espalda de su hermano, situándose en el tejado que la coronaba. Acto seguido, tomó la palabra:

―Bien, Jake. A la de tres golpeas el suelo para dejarnos caer en el dormitorio de PB. Yo cojo la gema y nos vamos, ¿entendido?

―Uhm... no sé. ¿Y si simplemente se la pedimos? Es para una buena causa, tío. Seguro que ella lo entiende ―arguyó Jake no muy convencido de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

―¡No! ¡Ya has oído a Billy! Hay que actuar rápido, no hay tiempo de explicaciones. Ya se lo explicaremos cuando hayamos encerrado al Lich. Seguro que PB se sentirá orgullosa de nosotros cuando hayamos acabado con él ―le replicó a Jake en tono decidido para transmitirle seguridad.

"Ésta será la forma de compensarle por las cosas que le dije cuando creí que estaba celosa de la Princesa Flama", pensó Finn para sus adentros.

―Si tú lo dices, Finn.

―¡Ya lo verás! ¡Venga! ¡A la de una...!

―¡A la de dos...! ―siguió Jake.

―¡Y a la de tres! ―dijeron al unísono.

Inmediatamente después, Jake aumentó el tamaño de su puño y golpeó el suelo, éste se vino abajo y ambos hermanos cayeron al piso inferior entre una nube de polvo y escombros. La caída había dejando a Finn aturdido: tal vez el haber entrado de esa manera no había sido la mejor idea después de todo. Dando tumbos, se aproximó a Bubblegum; ésta aún en estado de shock, presenciando atónita la escena.

―¡Princesa! ¡Necesito que me des la gema de tu corona! ―pidió Finn desplomándose sobre ella.

―¿...Qué demonios? ¡No! ―gritó la princesa en respuesta, todavía confundida por lo extraño de la situación.

Ante la total negativa de la chica y su propia frustración, empezó a forcejear con ella para quitarle la corona sin tan siquiera sospechar lo que ocurriría después.

―¡Aparta, Finn! ―gritó― ¡Quítate de encima!

Durante el forcejeo, la princesa no se había dado cuenta de que aún sujetaba las tijeras que había estado empleando en unos de sus experimentos antes de haber sido interrumpida y, en un mal movimiento inconsciente, le hizo a Finn un profundo corte en la cara. El dolor hizo retroceder al rubio varios pasos.

―¡Aaaaauh! ―gritó Finn dolorido, cayendo al suelo y cubriéndose la mejilla cortada.

No se lo podía creer, la princesa le había hecho daño. ¡Le había atacado! ¡Y todo por una estúpida joya! Bubblegum le había atacado después de todo lo que había hecho por ella; por todo lo que había pasado, jugándose la vida numerosas veces para protegerla y combatir contra todo mal que acechara a su reino. Y, para colmo de males, lo que estaba haciendo Finn ahora era por su seguridad y por la de Ooo.

Finn se sintió colérico. Tenía la mirada clavada duramente contra aquella joven de la que había estado perdidamente enamorado en el pasado. Al mismo tiempo, Bubblegum mantuvo sus ojos solapados en él. La joven seguía sorprendida y con las tijeras aún sujetas en la mano. Entre toda la confusión, ella sólo logró atinar a decirle con la voz entrecortada:

―Fue un accidente.

Finn sabía que la princesa decía la verdad, que había sido un simple accidente, pero, por el momento, la disculpa no hizo disminuir su enfado; sin embargo, comprendía que no había tiempo para discutir sobre ello. Sin más preámbulos, Finn recogió la corona que había quedado en el suelo tras el forcejeo, quitó la gema y dejó caer la corona el suelo, con desprecio, siendo luego llevado por Jake al exterior. Marcharon a toda prisa; ¡ya tenían todas las joyas! Para entonces Finn se sentía más animado. Procedió a colocar la gema de la princesa en el hueco restante del Enchiridion. En consecuencia, luces de distintos colores fueron emitidas por las joyas incrustadas. La pequeña espada de la portada giró por sí sola hacia arriba y una pequeña calavera que también la adornaba comenzó a recitar extraños hechizos hasta estallar en pedazos. La espada rasgó el libro por la mitad de un extremo a otro hasta volver al punto original de inicio. De este corte emanó un extraño líquido espeso y negruzco, el cual rodeó el ya destrozado libro hasta cubrirlo y dotarlo de una dureza semejante a la de un ladrillo.

Finn quedó atónito ante la transformación del libro. "¿Cómo demonios va esto a abrir un portal a otra dimensión?", se preguntó mentalmente.

―¡Rápido! ―les gritó Billy que había llegado hasta ellos.

"¡Claro! ¡Billy sabrá cómo funciona!", pensó Finn. Sólo tenía que entregárselo.

Pero una voz irrumpió de pronto, alejándolo de sus pensamientos.

―¡Finn, para! ¡Ése no es Billy, es el Lich! ―escuchó gritar a la Princesa Bubblegum que se aproximaba a toda prisa.

―¿Eh? ―preguntó el humano muy confundido, volviéndose para mirar a la joven.

Unos cáusticos gritos de alerta se expandieron a modo de fuertes ecos.

"_¡Alerta Lich! ¡Alerta Lich!"_

Dichos gritos pertenecían a uno de los gigantes guardianes del Reino de las Chuches que, tras dar la alerta, había procedido a lanzar un rayo que impactó de lleno en la cara de Billy.

―¡Billy!

Finn corrió lo más rápido que pudo para socorrer a su ídolo de la infancia quien había quedado arrodillado tras haber sido atacado. El humo que el impacto del rayo provocó se había disipado y dejó a la vista de los presentes la mitad izquierda de la cara herida de Billy: esta parte ya no era su cara. Piel blanquecina y arrugada cubría únicamente una parte de esa mitad de su rostro, dejando al descubierto media dentadura llena de dientes podridos, y la cuenca entera de su ojo izquierdo, hueca y oscura, emitía un siniestro resplandor verdoso que actuaba presumiblemente como pupila; capaz de helar la sangre sólo con su mirada. Y si por todo eso no fuera ya motivos claros para producir pavor, un cuerno retorcido salía del lateral de aquella horrible mitad transformada de la cabeza de Billy.

―¿Billy…? ―articuló costosamente el joven humano a efecto de aquel grotesco espectáculo visual― , ¿... eres tú?

Bien sabía para entonces que aquel ser no era Billy; en cambio, era la criatura más temible que Ooo, en sus más de mil años de existencia, podía haber tenido nunca.

La criatura fue el Lich desde el principio y Finn, pensando que era Billy, lo había ayudado a lograr su objetivo: la extinción de toda la vida.

_жжжж(Fin del flashback)жжжж_

"Si no fuese por el extraño cambio de deseo de Lich que Jake sabe y no me cuenta nada, seguramente estaríamos todos muertos. ¡Soy un mente caca!", se reprendió duramente Finn entre frustrado y triste. "Y PB sólo pretendía avisarme. ¡Si yo la hubiese escuchado...! ¿Cómo pude llegar a pensar que ella me iba a atacar aposta? ¡Por Glob, es una de mis mejores amigas!"

Se incorporó en la cama y tiró de las orejas de su gorro con desesperación.

"¡Yo no quiero que siga enfadada conmigo! Y... la echo tanto de menos", desistió en tirar del gorro y profirió un largo y cansado suspiro. "Tengo que ir a disculparme con ella, pero, ¿y si no quiere perdonarme?"

Finn quedó callado un momento, pensando qué podría hacer para que la chica de piel de golosina le perdonase. Y no paró de cavilar mentalmente hasta que tuvo una idea.

―¡Ya se! ―dijo de pronto con entusiasmo, naciendo de sus labios una sonrisa que desde hacía días había quedado extinta― ¡Le haré un regalo único! ¡Uno que le encante! Y sé el sitio perfecto donde encontrarlo.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y bajó corriendo las escaleras que lo llevarían al salón de su casa. En ese momento sólo estaba BMO jugando consigo mismo a un videojuego. No había ni rastro de Jake; posiblemente habría ido a ver a Lady, su esposa, y a sus hijos. Un día de familia. Lo más probable es que su hermano no regresaría hasta bien entrada la tarde.

―Ey, BMO, voy a salir ―avisó al robot mientras iba rumbo a la puerta― Ocúpate de la casa hasta que Jake vuelva. Si no he llegado aún para cuando él esté, dile que regresaré a la hora de la cena.

―Vale, Finn, ¡no te preocupes! Si alguien intenta colarse en casa, lo mato ―respondió la pequeña videoconsola con su tierna vocecilla que, al final de la frase, sonó un poco más amenazante aunque sin dejar de ser adorable.

Finn rió. ―Confío plenamente en tí, BMO. ¡Adiós!

El chico humano cerró la puerta tras de sí y, dando una voltereta de alegría, empezó a correr en dirección al bosque.

"¡Va a ser el regalo más matemático que le hayan hecho a PB en su vida. ¡Sé que le va a encantar!", se dijo animado sin aminorar el ritmo ni un momento. "Y con eso seguro que ella me perdona... seguro."

жжжжжжжжжжж

A un buen puñado de kilómetros más allá de la pradera se alzaba solemne el Reino de las Chuches. En el laboratorio químico del palacio se encontraba la Princesa Bonnibel dedicando su tiempo en su más apasionado hobbie: _la_ _ciencia experimental_. Aquel lugar oscuro y apartado frente a la reluciente alegría de las más dependencias de palacio era, por decirlo de alguna manera, _su_ _mundo_. Puede que muy pocos la entendieran, pero a ella no le importaba. Sumergida entre un amplio equipo electrónico de curiosa ingeniería y mesas pobladas de tubos de ensayo, probetas, matraces y demás recipientes, en cuyos interiores burbujeaban líquidos de diversos colores, ella se sentía más feliz y plena que haciendo lo que típicamente hacían las demás princesas: cuchichear y pensar obstinadamente en casarse con un _príncipe azul _que tanto idealizaban en sus huecas cabezas.

Bonnibel tenía dieciocho años. Su piel estaba hecha de chicle rosa y poseía un largo cabello de la misma sustancia y color, aunque éste último era algo más oscuro; haciendo que así resaltara sobre el resto de sus características corporales. Llevaba un vestido de color rosa a juego con el resto de su apariencia, una bata de laboratorio por encima y, finalmente, llevaba puestas unas gafas grandes y redondas. Aparte de ser la gobernante de su reino, ella era uno de los seres más inteligentes de todo Ooo. Como toda alma dedicada a la ciencia, era perfeccionista y meticulosa hasta alcanzar el límite de la obsesión; incapaz de equivocarse ni en el más mínimo detalle.

_¡BOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Excepto cuando sí lo hacía.

La terrible explosión que sobrevino sin avisar retumbó por todas las áreas del castillo y asustó al mayordomo de la joven.

―¡Princesa! ―gritó como pudo el ya exhausto caramelo al llegar a la puerta destrozada del laboratorio, adonde se había dirigido con toda la velocidad que su pequeño cuerpo le permitió. La estancia era ahora un completo desastre: todas las paredes estaban ennegrecidas, cristales rotos, pertenecientes a las ventanas y recipientes de cristal, esparcidos por el suelo. El humo viciaba el aire del lugar.

―¡Princesa! ―volvió a llamarla el mayordomo, más preocupado que antes al no haber obtenido ninguna respuesta.

Esta vez la princesa respondió, tosiendo un par de veces primero a causa del humo.

―¡Estoy bien, Mentita! ―tosió nuevamente― Bueno, más o menos.

La chica apareció, saliendo de la humareda, y quedando a ojos del mayordomo. Tenía la ropa hecha jirones y llena de suciedad.

―¡Gracias a Glob, princesa! ¡Creía que le había pasado algo! ―dijo ya más tranquilo Mentita.

―Fue por culpa de la mezcla que estaba haciendo. ¡Diablos...! ¿Es que no puedo hacer ni una combinación simple de elementos químicos correctamente? ―gritó alzando los brazos, enfurecida consigo misma― ¡Hasta un niño pequeño lo habría hecho bien! ¡Soy una inútil!

―Princesa… ―la llamó el mayordomo en tono apaciguador.

―¿Qué? ―gritó todavía furiosa. Hecho que hizo que su acompañante se encogiera de miedo.

Al darse cuenta de la reacción de éste y cómo lo había tratado, la princesa sintió una terrible culpa.

―Oh, lo siento mucho Mentita. No quería gritarte ―se disculpó sentándose luego en el suelo para estar a la altura de su fiel ayudante― Es sólo que... en fin, últimamente tengo los niveles de norepinefrina un tanto inestables. Bueno, ¿qué querías decirme?

―Precisamente de eso quería hablarle, princesa. Últimamente la he notado... _rara_. Es la tercera vez en esta semana que hace estallar el laboratorio. Usted no suele ser tan descuidada. ¿Le ocurre algo?

―No... no m-me pasa nada; no tienes por qué preocuparte ―aclaró ella con la voz temblorosa.

El nerviosismo de la chica hizo que el mayordomo dirigiera una pequeña sonrisa a su gobernante.

―Princesa, con todos mis respetos, no soy sólo su mayordomo, también soy quien le ha cuidado desde que tenía cuatro años y jugaba con usted con la señorita Mar... ―el mayordomo Menta calló de pronto. Aquel tema era tabú y lo había recordado. Prosiguió: El caso es que la conozco mejor que nadie. Sé cual es la cara que pone cuando algo le hace sentir mal y, ahora mismo... tienes esa cara.

Era verdad: cuando Bubblegum era pequeña, sus padres apenas tenían tiempo para ella; se sentía sola. Un día llegó al castillo como nuevo empleado un pequeño caramelo de menta, blanco y de rayas rojas en sus bordes, para ocupar el puesto de mayordomo. Una de las principales labores que tenía que cumplir era encargarse de ella. Y, de algún modo, él siempre había sabido ayudarla cuando le ocurría algo.

_жжжж(Inicio del flashback)жжжж_

Una pequeña princesa Bonnibel de seis años se encontraba correteando por los pasillos del castillo. Escondía algo entre sus brazos. En poco tiempo llegó a su habitación y entró en ella.

―¡Oh, Glob! ¡Tiene que haber un sitio para esconderlo! ―dijo con su infantil voz la pequeña, muy desesperada.

Entonces escuchó un ruido: alguien estaba abriendo la puerta de su habitación. Asustada, la princesita escondió lo que llevaba oculto debajo de la cama y se sentó sobre ella. La puerta finalmente se abrió revelando que era el mayordomo Menta que, nada más ver el estado de la temblorosa niña, sabía que algo malo le ocurría.

―Hola, princesa. Vine a revisar si se encontraba por aquí. Llevo toda la mañana sin verla y me preocupaba que hubiese salido del castillo sola o algo así.

―Oh, no. He estado por aquí todo el día ―carcajeó nerviosamente ella en respuesta. Cosa que el mayordomo volvió a notar.

―¿Se encuentra bien, princesa?

―¡S-sí, por supuesto! ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo escondo algo? ―dijo inocentemente la princesita, dándose cuenta al instante que había hablado de más.

―Yo no he dicho que esté escondiendo nada. Se ha adelantado usted solita. Así que, veamos, ¿qué está intentando ocultar? ¿No habrá traído otro animal al castillo? Sabe que su padre no soporta a los animales.

―No, no es eso. Es que... ―arguyó ella, ya resignada. Sabía que no podría engañar a su cuidador. Se agachó y sacó de debajo de la cama el objeto en cuestión.― es esto.

Era un vestido. Un precioso traje color rosa, terminada en una larga falda de tela vaporosa, de cuello abierto bordado en seda. Era un vestido de novia y estaba rasgado hasta la altura del muslo.

―Es el vestido de mamá. El que se puso en su boda con papá. Yo lo vi y... y me pa-pareció tan bonito que quería probármelo y... y entonces me puse a jugar a las bodas en el jardín, pero me caí y… y el vestido se rasgó con la rama de un arbusto ―declaró encogida la pequeña, preparándose para el sermón que le vendría a continuación.

―¿Se ha caído? ¿Está usted bien? ―preguntó enseguida el mayordomo revisándole brazos y piernas; más preocupado por las posibles heridas que podría tener la dulce niña que del vestido.

Esta actitud sorprendió a Bonnibel, que se esperaba que éste se enfadase y la regañase duramente.

―Estoy b-bien... pero el vestido no. ¡Mamá se va a... ―sorbió por la nariz nada más empezar a llorar desconsolada― a enfadar mucho conmigo!

―Vamos, pequeña, quédese tranquila y no llore. Yo puedo arreglar el vestido ―dijo el mayordomo acompañado de una tierna sonrisa.

―¿En serio? ―lo miró atónita, dejando de llorar.

―Por supuesto; su madre no se enterará. Será nuestro pequeño secreto. Pero antes me tiene usted que prometer una cosa.

―¿El qué? ―preguntó confundida la niña.

―Que va a poner usted una gran sonrisa en esa cara, ¿vale? ―pidió, dibujando una sonrisa a la niña con los dedos.

―¡V-vale! ―afirmó un poco nerviosa aunque ya empezando a sonreír dulcemente― Muchas gracias, Mentita. ¡Eres el mejor!

La niñita le dio un fuerte abrazo, hecho que sorprendió al mayordomo pero que pronto empezó a corresponder y a acariciar la cabeza de la pequeña.

―No hay de qué, princesa. Pero la próxima vez tenga más cuidado, ¿eh?

_жжжж(Fin del flashback)жжжж_

Era innegable que el mayordomo Menta fue siempre la figura paterna de Bonnibel. Ella sentía tanta estima por él que había veces que la situaba por encima de la que sintió por sus verdaderos padres. El mayordomo siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarla. También ella reconocía que cuando cumplió diecisiete, la relación de ambos cambió, pues él había empezado a tratarla más como la gobernante que ahora era y adoptó a rajatabla su papel como mayordomo. Ello no quería decir que ese cariño no siguiese ahí y que éste no le prestara su ayuda o dejara de ser su figura paterna. Menta estaría ahí siempre que lo necesitara; tal y como estaba ocurriendo en aquel momento.

La princesa Bubblegum dio un hondo suspiro y se dispuso a contarle al mayordomo lo que tanto le afligía.

―Verás... ―inició diciendo― es por Finn.

FIN CAPÍTULO I.


	2. Versos de ayuda

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Hora de Aventuras, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Pendlenton Ward.**

**¡Muchas gracias por las reviews!**

_**Odradem**__: _**Me hace mucha ilusión que tú sigas mi ****fic, intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda. :D**

**_Speisla__Cartoon__Cartoon__:_ Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, a decir verdad, a mi la princesa Flama no me disgusta y me parece muy tierna, pero siempre me ha gustado algo mas Bubblegum con Finn para pareja.**

**EDIT: Capítulo resubido_._**

* * *

CAPÍTULO II. _Versos de ayuda._

―Verás... es por Finn.

―¿El señorito Finn? ―preguntó desconcertado el mayordomo― ¿Qué pasa con él?

―¿Recuerdas lo ocurrido con el regreso del Lich? ―Menta asintió― Bien. Desde entonces Finn y yo no hemos vuelto a dirigirnos la palabra. No ha venido al reino y ni siquiera ha hecho más días de cine con el grupo. Tengo miedo de que todavía esté enfadado conmigo, Mentita ―contó angustiada Bonnibel y continuó diciendo mientras se abrazaba las rodillas contra el pecho: Yo no quise hacerle daño, de verdad. Fue un accidente. Y me siento, tan... culpable.

―Princesa, tranquila. Seguro que Finn no sigue enfadado con usted.

―Y si es así, ¿por qué no ha venido a verme? ¡Han pasado cinco meses! Yo... yo le extraño ―declaró ella, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas. No había algo más difícil para ella que hablar de sus sentimientos.

El mayordomo de caramelo la observaba con una sonrisa triste. Se sentía mal por ella pero, por otra parte, le gustaba que de vez en cuando la chica demostrara que le importaban más cosas que el reino y la ciencia. Aunque Menta nunca se lo dijese, pensaba desde hacía mucho tiempo que ella había sacrificado demasiadas cosas por el bien del reino; cosas que nunca debería haber sacrificado... inclusive las amistades. Le parecía positivo que Bonnibel mostrase que era más _humana _―si es que esta expresión se podía seguir usando a estas alturas― de lo que demostraba normalmente bajo ese manto, a veces muro, real.

―Si se siente tan culpable y echa de menos al señorito Finn, tal vez debería ir a visitarle y pedirle disculpas ―sugirió Menta empleando a su vez una mirada llena de ternura y cariño―. Estoy seguro de que no está enfadado y que tiene tantas ganas de verla como usted a él.

―Tal vez tengas razón, Mentita ―dijo ella levantándose con vitalidad del suelo―. ¡Sí! ¡Voy a ir a su casa y me voy a disculpar ahora mismo!

El mayordomo se puso firme y recuperó su compostura habitual esgrimiendo una sonrisa educada. Añadió:

―Excelente. ¿Quiere que prepare a Viernes para el trayecto?

―No hace falta. Iré andando esta vez. Muchas gracias.

―¡Espere, princesa! ―exclamó el mayordomo según iba tras ella.

―¿Qué ocurre ahora, Mentita? ¿Cuál es el problema?

―¿Está segura de que quiere salir del castillo... así? ―preguntó señalándola, haciendo que la princesa se diese cuenta de que estaba cubierta de hollín y que sus ropas estaban destrozadas.

―¡Oh, claro! Te-tengo que darme una ducha y cambiarme primero ―concluyó avergonzada por su falta de cuidado.

Definitivamente, Bubblegum estaba más que decidida en arreglar las cosas con Finn.

Era eso o se iba a volver loca.

жжжжжжжжжжж

Finn no había parado de correr desde que había salido de la casa-árbol. Estaba ya en el bosque; cerca de su destino. Cuando finalmente llegó a un claro, aminoró el ritmo y se aproximó a un extravagante puesto en el que se vendían artículos de lo más variopintos. Allí habló con el dependiente:

―Hola, Ganso Manso. Escucha: necesito un regalo para la Princesa Bubblegum. Algo que sea increíble y no me importa lo caro que sea.

―¡Oh, Finn! ¿Qué te parece este collar de diamantes? Seguro que a tu chica le gustan así de galantes ―recitó el extraño comerciante, a modo de graciosa rima, según sacaba de quién sabe dónde un ostentoso collar incrustado con diamantes de un tamaño más que considerable.

―¡N-no es mi chica! ―rectificó Finn a regañadientes si bien rojo por la vergüenza― Y, no, ella es una princesa. Debe tener toneladas de joyas. Tiene que ser algo que nadie le haya regalado nunca.

Finn puso la mano derecha en la barbilla y la izquierda apoyada en la cadera, pensando en algo que le pudiese gustar a la joven. Finalmente dio con la solución:

―¡Ya sé! ¡A ella le gusta la ciencia! ¿No tienes nada científico o antiguo en plan _alcohológico_?

El ganso rió y dijo acentuando con más énfasis en su rima: ―¡Querido chico, creo que la palabra que buscas es arqueológico!

―Sí, exacto. ¿Tienes algo?

―Tengo justo lo que necesitas: antiguo y con mucho polvo pero, si no te gusta, se lo quitas.

Ganso Manso se metió en el puesto y, abriendo un cajón, sacó un libro. Efectivamente cubierto de polvo. El libro tenía un aspecto muy descuidado, con la portada estropeada y sus páginas amarillentas. Se podía llegar a suponer que en su día fue hermoso; de inmaculado color blanco. El comerciante se acercó con el antiguo objeto de vuelta hacia donde se encontraba Finn. Le tendió el libro soplando la capa de polvo que había sobre él y dejando así visible el título de susodicho libro.

Finn tosió varias veces mientras se sacudía el polvo que le había caído en la cara. ―¿Q-qué... qué pone? ¡No puedo leerlo!

Ganso Manso carcajeó divertido y ondeó los brazos sobre su cabeza. ―¡Ni yo mismo lo sé, Finn! Está escrito en una lengua antigua. ¡A quien consiga descifrarlo, le haré una fiesta para celebrarlo!

―¡Es perfecto! A PB le encanta este tipo de cosas. Seguro que ella podrá descifrarlo. ¡Quién sabe...! Tal vez sirva para una aventura y, a lo mejor, ¡puede llevar hasta un tesoro! ―dijo un emocionado Finn, el cual continuaba con su hipotética teoría del misterioso libro.

Finn cogió el libro y empezó a correr. ―¡Muchas gracias, Ganso Manso! ¡Adiós!

Sin embargo, fue frenado cuando tiraron de su camisa.

―Ah, ah, ah. ¡No tan rápido, amigo! Aún no has acordado el pago conmigo ―le dijo el ganso quien le había arrebatado el libro.

Finn carcajeó avergonzado y bajó la cabeza. Los héroes no se llevan cosas sin pagar; eso lo convertiría en un ladrón y el no quería serlo. Bastante tuvo con su aventura en la Ciudad de los Ladrones.

―Lo siento. Se me había olvidado.

―Muy bien Finn. El libro no te será barato. Es muy valioso y tendrás que pagar al pato.

―¿Qué quieres a cambio? Sea lo que sea, yo puedo pagarlo ―alegó hinchando el pecho el joven héroe.

―Quiero tu sombrero de Oso. Seguro que con él me veré fabuloso.

―¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar, tío! Mi gorro es sagrado ―replicó el rubio sujetándolo sobre su cabeza, ofendido de que Ganso Manso quisiera hacerse con su bien más preciado.

―Está bien... Hay otra cosa que me podrías dar, pero contra malhechores habrás de luchar.

―Eso suena mucho mejor. ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué han hecho?

―Verás, muchacho. Ayer vinieron unos trolls de roca buscando algo que echarse a la boca. Yo les ofrecí, a cambio de un alegre baile, algo con lo que saciar sus estómagos llenos de aire. Pero, ¡oh!, ¡tonto que fui! ¡No sospeché que al que querían robar era a mí! Ésos seres de pétreo esqueleto se llevaron un amuleto y, sin más dilación, quemaron mi puesto, ¡oh, maldición! Ese amuleto, querido chico, es de tenebroso poder y, cualquier mago de nivel, ansiaría ferviente por poseer ―relató en verso el comerciante―. Si el robo del amuleto logras revertir, el antiguo libro para tu princesa podrás conseguir.

―¡Dalo por hecho! Dime: dónde se encuentran esos trolls y yo me encargaré de que no se les vuelva a ocurrir robar a base de patadas ―el joven humano rió jovial mientras esgrimía golpes al aire.

―Muy bien, chico. Esos trolls tienen su guarida en una cueva, cerca de un río que agua lleva. Ese río, Finn, se encuentra al este, cercano a las tierras del Rey de Hielo que huele a peste ―explicó el ganso―. Ten cuidado o con la magia del amuleto te dejarán acabado.

―¿Conque una cueva cerca a un río y próxima a las fronteras del Reino de Hielo...? Uhm. Está bien. Voy a por ellos ―dijo Finn para poco después marcharse del lugar en dirección encomendada ignorando las advertencias del vendedor.

жжжжжжжжжжж

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde y, por la pradera, alguien se acercaba a paso alegre, silbando una agradable melodía. Al cabo de poco tiempo, alcanzó la entrada de la casa-árbol. Éste vivaracho ser era un perro, de pelaje amarillento, muy brillante. Era Jake que regresaba a su hogar después de un relajante día en familia. Abrió la puerta y entró, no sin antes llamar a voces a su hermano.

―¡Ey, Finn! ¡Ya llegué! ¿Dónde estás? ―no hubo respuesta con el decurso de los minutos― ¿Finn?

Esperó un poco más y, al no recibir tampoco ningún tipo de señal, estiró su elástico cuerpo mágico hasta subir al dormitorio.

―¡Vamos, dormilón, ya se ha terminado la hora de la sies... ―calló seguidamente al advertir que Finn tampoco se hallaba en la cama. Se preguntó extrañado: ¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido este chico?

Justamente en ese instante, BMO salía del cuarto de baño. ―Finn ha salido. Me dijo que te avisara de que volvería a la hora de la cena.

―¿Sabes adónde ha ido? ―preguntó Jake.

―No lo sé; no me lo dijo ―contestó la consola adjunto a un encoger de hombros―. Bueno, yo me voy a mi entrenamiento de fútbol. ¡Adiós!

―Hasta luego, BMO.

Tras la despedida, Jake puso cara pensativa y quedó reflexionando durante largos minutos, para finalmente esgrimir una sonrisa socarrona.

―¡Oh! Seguro que mi hermanito ha ido a pasar el rato con la Princesa Flama. _C'est __l'amour__, __mon __ami_! ―dijo lanzando besos al aire, exagerando el tamaño de los labios con su poder y rió― Ojalá y se divierta.

Bajó de vuelta al salón. "Y ahora, para cenar, voy a hacer unos increíbles burritos de todo. ¡Será la forma perfecta de acabar este día!", se dijo alegremente.

De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta.

"Debe ser él", pensó Jake. "Voy a tener que sacar lágrimas de cíclope porque seguro viene con quemaduras."

El animal mágico abrió uno de los armarios de la cocina y rebuscó entre una enorme cantidad de botellas y frascos de cristal; muchos de éstos contenían brebajes mágicos. Eligió uno de los tantos, abrió la puerta y se colocó bajo el umbral de la entrada a la casa-árbol.

―¡Ahí va la cura para tus heridas de amor, hermanito! ―anunció el animado perro según arrojaba el contenido de la botella sobre la persona que se encontraba esperando tras la puerta.

―¡Aaaah! ―se pudo escuchar gritar al recién llegado.

Aquel alarido sorprendió al perro que, al darse cuenta a quién pertenecía, se le congeló la mirada y comenzó a temblar aterrorizado. Dando pasos de retroceso, Jake sólo pudo balbucear:

―Oh... oh, my Glob.

FIN CAPÍTULO II.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y espero sus opiniones.**

**P.D.: Si ven cualquier fallo en la escritura o en la expresión, no duden en decírmelo.**


	3. Tartas de roca

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Hora de Aventuras, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Pendlenton Ward.**

**Wow! Nada menos que nueve reviews nuevos desde que subí el segundo capítulo. Realmente me sorprendió esta subida respecto al primero. No saben lo feliz que me hacen :D**

**_Speisla__Cartoon__Cartoon__: _Me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo, y te agradezco mucho el apoyo.**

**_Odradem__: _Muchas gracias. Y ahí tienes de tu propia medicina: A lo mejor lo sabes, o a lo mejor no... Muajaja xD.**

**_Chuka__-Lee: _Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste. Respecto a lo de los padres de Bubblegum, no puedo decir nada, dejemoslo en un... tal vez.**

**_Jaakeeliin__:_ Gracias por el apoyo, y créeme, sé lo difícil que es.**

**A _cyberakuma1, Agatha Christie, mat321, karen.90 y __Ummi_ muchas gracias a todos por las reviews y por seguir la historia.**

**Y, ahora, adelante con el capítulo.**

**EDIT: Capítulo resubido.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO III. _Tartas de roca._

Finn se encontraba rodeando las fronteras del Reino de Hielo siguiendo el curso del río que por allí pasaba. Aún buscaba la cueva que Ganso Manso le había descrito como la guarida de los trolls de roca que le habían robado el amuleto mágico.

"Tío, llevo como una hora siguiendo este maldito río y no veo ninguna cueva. Como tarde más en encontrarla, anochecerá", se quejó el humano. Se sentía aburrido ante dicha búsqueda sin resultado.

No tardó que, tras unos minutos más de caminata, a Finn comenzara a agotársele la paciencia. Cuando, de repente, escuchó claramente un grito próximo al inicio de un bosque que vadeaba el río:

―¡Rocky, dame eso ahora mismo o te machaco!

―¿Qué ha sido eso? ―se preguntó Finn antes de encaminarse al lugar en cuestión.

Avanzó unos cuantos metros hasta que, escondido tras una hilera de árboles, encontró el lugar que tanto había estado buscando: una pequeña cueva. Tal vez valdría mejor la definición de casa-cueva, ya que donde debería estar la entrada a la misma, se encontraba una fachada encalada y pintada en blanco, con una puerta y una ventana, ambas de considerable tamaño. Había un frontón cubriendo la parte superior de la fachada que se confluía y se amoldaba a la superficie natural de la roca a la que se adosaba. Por el tejado saliente, sobresalía una chimenea.

"¡_Wow_! Ésta debe ser la cueva y los gritos deben ser de esos trolls", dedujo Finn sintiéndose contento de haber hallado por fin el lugar que buscaba.

Se aproximó a la entrada de la cueva agachado y de forma sigilosa, pues no quería ser descubierto. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se apoyó de espaldas a la pared de la fachada. Esperó unos segundos y luego tomó el impulso de asomarse con cuidado por la ventana del pintoresco hogar. En el interior contempló a los dos trolls cuya fisonomía estaba comprendida en su totalidad por roca y cuya altura superaba los dos metros de altura. Ambos monstruosos seres discutían airadamente entre sí.

"Perfecto. Están distraídos", pensó el rubio. "Acabaré con ellos con un ataque sorpresa: echo la puerta abajo, uso mi espada y no les dará tiempo de darse cuenta de quién les ha zurrado."

Se puso frente la puerta y lentamente llevó su mano a la espalda con la intención de empuñar su espada hecha a partir de sangre de demonio. Al no dar con ella, su rostro se tornó en sorpresa.

―¿Qué? ¿Dónde está mi espada? ―preguntó consternado― No puede ser que me la haya dejado en casa. ¡Nunca salgo sin ella! ¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonto?

―¡Eh! ¿Quién anda ahí?

¡Por Glob! Se olvidó de mantener las formas y los trolls lo habían escuchado desde dentro.

Ahora Finn tenía que buscar cuanto antes un lugar donde esconderse y no ser descubierto. Miró alrededor, hacia todas direcciones, en busca del sitio idóneo. De pronto, una idea le vino a la cabeza: con todas las fuerzas que pudo recoger, dio un salto y trepó hasta encaramarse en el tejado de la casa. Trabajar su agilidad durante tantos años se había convertido en una herramienta muy útil. Se escondió detrás de la chimenea para evitar ser visto una vez que los dos trolls salieron afuera para inspeccionar.

―¡Te he oído, intruso! ¿Dónde estás? ―exclamó uno de ellos que se caracterizaba al carecer de un ojo. Por su tono de voz parecía estar más que enfurecido― ¡Ésta es nuestra zona y lo vas a pagar muy caro por haberla invadido!

El joven héroe se mantuvo en silencio.

―¿Estás seguro de que has oído a alguien aquí fuera? Yo no he escuchado nada ―preguntó el otro troll a su compañero. Éste se caracterizaba por ser calvo en la coronilla y a partir de la mitad de la cabeza le caía un largo cabello castaño hasta la altura de los hombros.

―¡Pues claro que no has escuchado nada! Eres sordo, ¿recuerdas? ¡Y no creo que leer labios sea muy útil para detectar intrusos.

―Ah, ¡perfecto! ¿Pues sabes qué? ¡Busca tú solo al intruso si tan bueno eres! ―se quejó el enfurecido troll sordo, marchando de vuelta al interior― ¡Yo vigilaré el amuleto!

El troll tuerto, en cambio, se adentró en el bosque gritándole al otro sin siquiera pensar que este no le escucharía:

―¡Eso haré! ¡Encontraré al intruso y te lo haré restregar por toda la cara, cabeza de ladrillo!

Entretanto, Finn se había mantenido observando en silencio la escena desde su escondite. No tardó en retomar las cavilaciones para arrebatar el amuleto mágico a esos rocosos trolls sin la ayuda de su principal arma. "Muy bien, este es el momento", pensó, "Tengo que hacerme con el amuleto ahora que se ha ido uno de ellos".

Analizó mejor la situación antes de actuar. Reflexionando para sí:

"Por lo que puedo ver, el troll que se ha quedado sufre de sordera; eso puede ser una ventaja para mí. Tal vez pueda colarme en la cueva sigilosamente, sin que me vea, y coger el amuleto. ¡Como un ninja! Pero, ¿cómo voy a entrar sin que me descubra?

Entonces, después de pensarlo durante unos instantes, a Finn se le iluminó el rostro y, rápidamente, se volvió para observar el lugar en el que reposaba su espalda. Sonrió.

¡La chimenea!

Una vez que su plan estaba completo, asomó la cabeza por la ventana boca abajo, desde el techo, para asegurarse de que el troll no se encontraba en la habitación a la que daba la chimenea. El humano sacó de su mochila un par de dagas y las guardó en su pantalón con intención de tenerlas a mano. No creía que sirvieran de mucho contra un ser que estaba hecho de roca, pero era eso mejor que cualquier otra opción. Estando todo listo, entró por la chimenea y cayó de pie sobre el interior de la casa, llenándose de hollín en el proceso. Se sacudió la ropa sin dejar de analizar la estancia. Ésta, ciertamente, se parecía más a una cueva que a una casa; excepto por la fachada. El suelo no estaba pavimentado y las paredes poseían la visión natural de la roca madre que la comprendían: era una cueva natural, una gruta que llevaba a los confines del subsuelo.

Finn intuyó que aquellos seres gustaban de vivir rodeados de su elemento.

Las habitaciones estaban separadas por muros rocosos hechos artificialmente, estilo rústico, con puertas medianeras que las conectaban entre sí. Finn había caído en lo que parecía ser el salón, sin rastro de troll alguno. Había varios muebles: un chifonier, una mesa rodeada por cuatro sillas, una lámpara y un sofá; todo ello de un tamaño adaptado al de sus dueños y de un aspecto bastante austero, sin apenas decoración. No tardó en empezar por allí con su búsqueda del amuleto. Miró por todos los rincones ―cajones, debajo del sofá... incluso analizó las paredes por si, tras ellas, hubiera un compartimento secreto― y no hubo resultado. Cuando estuvo seguro de que el amuleto no se encontraba en esa habitación, se dispuso a pasar a la siguiente. Pero el dilema era en cuál investigar primero. La primera habitación tenía la puerta cerrada y la otra estaba entornada.

"¿Y ahora a cuál voy? Tengo que evitar encontrarme con ese cacho de roca ladrón." dudó el humano.

Sin darle demasiadas vueltas, optó por revisar la habitación que se encontraba con la puerta entornada. El rubio se acerco con cautela y se asomó con cuidado por el resquicio abierto para mirar a través de él. No había nadie en el interior, así que entró sin más preámbulos.

Este dormitorio contaba con una gran cama de sábanas negras, situada en uno de los laterales de la habitación. Asimismo, había un gran armario, otro chifornier, una mesilla de noche, un escritorio con su respectiva silla y una lámpara. En una de las paredes se habían colgado un par de posters que anunciaban con un gran título la palabra "La Cosa", debajo, estaba representado un tipo musculoso que parecía estar hecho de piedra. Éstos fueron objeto de atención de Finn pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza y se centró en lo que tenía que hacer: buscar cuanto antes el amuleto y largarse de allí sin de que los trolls lo descubrieran.

жжжжжжжжжжж

La princesa Bubblegum caminaba por las praderas con una sonrisa pintada en los labios, dirigiéndose, con renovado ánimo, a la casa-árbol. Ansiaba poder reconciliarse con Finn cuanto antes. Se había dado una buena ducha que, aparte de eliminar toda la suciedad de la explosión, le había calmado las ideas. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido rosa que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, ajustado con una cinta de tonalidad magenta en torno a las caderas.

Por el camino se había encontrado con un par de sus ciudadanos que estaban de picnic. Éstos, al verla, la saludaban y saltaban entusiasmados de alegría cuando ella les correspondía el saludo con la típica solemnidad indulgente de un monarca que es querido por su pueblo. A Bonnibel le era agradable ver contentos a su gente.

Hubiera seguido con normalidad el camino hacia la casa-árbol si no fuera por haberse topado con alguien más.

―¡Oh! ¡Hola, querida! ¿Adónde vas tan alegre?

Bubblegum escuchó aquellas palabras dirigidas a su persona y giró su cabeza a un lado; sin embargo, no vio a nadie.

―Aquí abajo, princesa.

―¡Oh, vaya, señorita Tronquitos! Lo siento, no la había visto ―se disculpó la joven descendiendo la mirada para ver a una pequeña y anciana elefanta de color verde amarillento que portaba una cesta repleta de manzanas sobre el lomo―. ¿Viene de recoger manzanas?

―Sí, querida. Voy a hacer unos deliciosos pasteles con ellas. ¿Te gustaría probar alguno?

―Eso sería fantástico pero tengo algo de prisa, lo lamento ―le dijo a modo de disculpa.

―¿Y puedo saber adónde vas, cariño? Si no es molestia, por supuesto ―quiso saber la elefantita.

A Bonnibel dicha pregunta la incomodó un poco: le daba vergüenza reconocer las ganas que tenía de hacer las paces con su joven guerrero; no obstante, era una princesa después de todo y, como tal, debía mostrar siempre una imagen segura y respetable ante todos.

Aunque, quizá, no era necesario mentir, tan solo ocultar las partes escabrosas.

―No es molestia ―puntuó la joven fingiendo indiferencia―. Sólo voy a visitar a Finn a su casa.

―¡Ah, Finn! ¡Hace mucho que no veo a ese jovencito! ¿Cómo se encuentra? ―preguntó la señora Tronquitos con una afable sonrisa.

―Eh... oh, bueno... En verdad hace mucho tiempo que yo tampoco le veo. Por esa razón iba a hacerle una visita ―dijo lo más tranquila que pudo la dulce chica.

―¡Ajá...! En ese caso tal vez deberías darle un detalle por la visita, querida. Estoy segura que a Finn le haría muy feliz ―añadió la pequeña elefanta mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

―¿C-cómo? ―las mejillas de Bubblegum se tiñeron en un rosa intenso― ¿Qué está queriéndome decir?

―Nada, nada princesa ―carcajeó intencionadamente Tronquitos―. Vamos, venga conmigo.

Sin poder negarse, Bubblegum se vio arrastrada por la anciana elefanta en dirección a un gran huerto de manzanas. Caminaron entre los manzanos durante minutos hasta llegar a una pequeña casa de color rosa con unas ruedas que permitían trasladarla en caso de que fuera necesario, el hogar de Tronquitos.

―Señora Tronquitos, ¿por qué me ha traído aquí? ―preguntó desconcertada la princesa.

―Para hacer una tarta de manzana, por supuesto.

―Oh, gracias, es muy amable, pero es que ahora mismo no me apetece comer tarta. Le he dicho antes que tenía prisa.

―La tarta no es para ti, querida ―le corrigió la anciana enviándole una sonrisa―. Es para que se la regales a Finn. A no ser que tú también quieras una.

―Pero no hace falta que se moleste ―dijo Bubblegum mientras la seguía.

Las dos entraron en el interior del hogar. En el interior se respiraba un aire acogedor, muy agradable, sobre todo por estar impregnado de un sabroso olor a manzana horneada. Las paredes era de color rosa y unos pocos muebles complementaban armoniosamente el espacio. En una de éstas había colgado un cuadro en el cual se hallaba representado un desierto y una manzana a modo de sol pintados.

―No es molestia, princesa. Ven, siéntate junto a la mesa. La tarta estará hecha antes de que te des cuenta ―dijo Tronquitos señalando hacia unas sillas que rodeaban una mesa de pequeñas dimensiones.

Bubblegum dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar indicado para luego retomarla sobre la anciana elefanta; parecía que no había marcha atrás, no podría convencerla para que no la ayudara. Exhaló un hondo suspiro y se encaminó hacia la silla para sentarse. Observó en silencio cómo la cocinera iba de aquí para allá con su labor. Y así se quedo, limitándose a mirar a la anciana volcar sobre un bol una espesa masa de harina, levadura y margarina derretida. Luego añadió una considerable cantidad de delicioso azúcar, para acto seguido batir todo empleando una cuchara de madera. Seguidamente echó una pequeña dosis de crema de leche. Bubblegum, poco a poco, iba sintiendo mayor curiosidad ante la destreza con la que la elefantita se desenvolvía cocinando. Como miembro de la realeza, siempre había tenido cocineros personales que preparaban sus comidas: desde los más ostentosos almuerzos hasta el más pequeño aperitivo. Podría hacer fusionar átomos pero, sin embargo, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de aprender a cocinar.

Tronquitos se giró para coger un par de huevos y, al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de la concentrada mirada de la dulce joven clavada sobre ella; observando con atención cada movimiento mientras preparaba la tarta. Ante esto, profirió una pequeña risita.

―Princesa, ¿le gustaría a usted probar?

Dicha pregunta sacó de su trance a la princesa.

―¿Yo? Pero si yo no sé cocinar ―respondió ella tímidamente―. Sólo conseguiré arruinar la tarta.

―Eso son tonterías, jovencita. Vamos, inténtalo ―le pidió la anciana―. Eres muy inteligente. Seguro que aprendes rápido.

―Bueno, está bien. Lo intentaré ―aceptó aun sin estar muy convencida.

―Antes que nada ponte el delantal que está colgado en ese perchero. Y cuando te lo hayas puesto, coge un par de huevos de la encimera, los partes con el borde del bol y los echas en el contenido del recipiente.

La dulce muchacha se puso el delantal y procedió a hacer lo que se le había pedido. Cogió los dos huevos y se quedó analizándolos por un momento, girando finalmente la vista hacia la elefanta.

―¿Cómo los parto con el borde del plato? Estoy segura de que se me derramarán si lo hago así ―arguyó con vergüenza. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ser la que diese explicaciones, no la que las recibiese.

―Tranquila. Mira, coge primero uno y das un suave pero firme golpe contra el borde del bol y, cuando veas le huevo desquebrajándose, separa las cáscaras y dejas caer el contenido en el recipiente ―explicó Tronquitos haciendo una demostración a su alumna.

La princesa tomó el huevo restante e intento imitarla: trató de romperlo contra el borde con un golpe suave, demasiado suave como para que el huevo se partiese. Luego dio otro un poco más fuerte, con el cual tampoco logró romper la cáscara. Esto irritó a la joven que esgrimió un golpe más fuerte esta vez haciendo estallar el huevo, manchándose con todo el contenido que saltó contra ella.

―Agh, ¡maldita sea! ―bufó quitándose de la cara el huevo que le había caído― No valgo para esto.

Para entonces, sólo continuó frunciendo decepcionada el ceño y cruzando los brazos con disgusto.

―Querida, no pasa nada. Es normal que ocurra eso las primeras veces. Ya verás que pronto te saldrá bien ―la consoló la elefantita y le ofreció otro huevo con su trompa: Vamos, intenta a probar de nuevo.

El tiempo siguió su curso y, para entonces, entre prueba y prueba, Bubblegum ya había roto cuatro huevos y prueba de ello estaba en el delantal, sus manos y cara completamente manchados. Aun así no se iba a rendir tan pronto: aquello se había convertido en algo personal.

Cogió un huevo más. "Vamos, Bonnibel, no puede ser tan difícil. Es cuestión de física", se alentó para sí misma. En ese momento, algo en su cabeza chasqueó con un _click_. "¡Claro! ¡Eso es! ¡Física! Empleando un movimiento acelerado proporcionado a la masa del objeto en sí y con una fuerza de empuje acorde a la inclinación adecuada, el resto se hará por sí solo."

Cerró los ojos por un momento y dio un pequeño suspiro. Una vez sido calculados los parámetros, golpeó firme pero seguro el huevo contra el borde del bol y éste se resquebrajó de la forma correcta, sin estropicios. Cogió las dos mitades y echó el contenido en el bol junto al resto de la mezcla.

―¡Lo conseguí! ―exclamó con su cara iluminada por la alegría.

―Muy bien, querida, sabía que lo lograrías ―dijo Tronquitos sintiéndose alegre por el avance de su alumna―. Ahora que ya hemos echado los huevos hay que pasar al siguiente ingrediente. Echa un poco de agua fría y bátelo enérgicamente con la cuchara de madera.

La princesa siguió el resto de las indicaciones que no requirieron de demasiada dificultad. Todos aquellos procedimientos tenían cierto parecido con las labores que ponía en práctica en los experimentos, sólo se necesitaba de precisión a la hora de echar las cantidades justas de cada ingrediente, como una mezcla química, y ser paciente. Gracias a su labor científica empleando bisturíes y herramientas muy precisas, agradeció el hecho de tener buen pulso para pelar y trocear las manzanas.

Ahora que había llegado tan lejos iba a hacer una tarta que le encantara a Finn.

Era extraño, pero el pensar en la cara de alegría que pondría su héroe al probar su tarta, la animaba a seguir sin descanso. Nunca había pensado que se emocionaría tanto haciendo algo que no fuera para su pueblo o para la ciencia.

Y tras una eterna espera frente al horno, la tarta, por fin, estaba hecha.

―¡Ya está! ―exclamó eufórica Bubblegum, observando cómo Tronquitos sacaba la tarta del horno con ayuda de un guante adaptado a su trompa. Se sintió igual que cuando terminaba con visto bueno uno de sus inventos.

La elefanta guardó con especial cuidado la tarta en una cesa, se la ofreció y sonrió tiernamente:

―Aquí tienes. Verás que a Finn le encantará. Sobre todo, cuando sepa que se la has hecho tú.

Bubblegum tomó la cesta con otra sonrisa y dio un abrazo cariñoso a la anciana.

―Muchas, muchas gracias. Para serle sincera, no estaba convencida acerca de esto de cocinar pero realmente me he divertido muchísimo.

Tronquitos rió agradable. ―No hay de qué, querida. Y si alguna vez tienes ganas de volver a hacer tartas con esta vieja elefanta, sólo tienes que hacerme una visita.

―Por supuesto ―respondió la princesa―. En fin, tengo que irme. Ha sido un placer. ¡Adiós!

Continuó alegre su camino por la pradera, más de lo que había estado en bastante semanas. Pero al empezar a divisar el gran árbol las dudas volvieron a asaltarla de nuevo. ¿Y si la tarta era un asco? O, lo que era más importante, ¿Finn la perdonaría?

Finalmente llegó a las puertas del árbol. Ya no podía echarse atrás. Habiendo espantado sus dudas sacudiendo la cabeza, comenzó a llamar a la puerta.

FIN CAPÍTULO III.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo, antes de terminar quiero aclarar una cosa, las actualizaciones serán d veces por semana, siempre que pueda intentaré que sean 2. Sin embargo la semana que entra, me temo que solo podré subir 1, lo siento si causo molestias.**

**Si os ha gustado espero vuestras opiniones, y si veis cualquier error, no dudéis en avisar, chao.**


	4. Sustos y robos

**_Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Hora de Aventuras, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Pendlenton Ward._**

**Y aquí esta el nuevo capítulo.**

**_Odradem:_ Me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo :D. Aquí descubrirás si tu teoría era acertada o no.**

**_Karenanzora 90:_ Te agradezco la compresión y me alegro de que me leas. :)**

**_LokDShad:_ Me parece exagerado que digas eso de mi fic con solo 3 capítulos, pero te agradezco enormemente el cumplido.**

**_Alexita y Nippah: _Muchas gracias.**

**Y ahora, adelante con el capítulo.**

**EDIT: Capítulo resubido.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO IV. _Sustos y robos._

Bubblegum llegó a la puerta de la casa-árbol. Ya no podía echarse atrás. Habiendo espantado sus dudas en un sacudir de cabeza, comenzó a llamar a la puerta con un golpe de nudillos. Tras esto, la dulce muchacha aguardó en silencio hasta escuchar unos rápidos pasos procedentes del interior de la casa. Al momento, la puerta se abrió abruptamente, mostrando a un agitado y sudoroso Jake.

―¿Princesa Bubblegum? ¡Oh, gracias a Glob! ¡Tú podrás ayudarme!

―¿Ayudarte? ―preguntó desconcertada ella― ¿De qué hablas?

―¡No hay tiempo! ¡Escóndeme!

El perro se encogió en tamaño hasta medir no más que la palma de una mano y, de un salto, se escondió dentro de la cesta que Bonnibel cargaba.

―¡_Wow_! ¡Genial! ―escuchó decir al perro desde el interior― ¡Una tarta!

―¡Ey! ¡Ni se te ocurra comértela! ―replicó la princesa sacando al dorado animalillo de la cesta y sujetándolo con una mano― ¡Esta tarta no es para ti!

―¡Vale! ¡Te juro que no me la voy a comer! ―le aseguró Jake en actitud nerviosa― Pero por el amor de Glob, escóndeme antes de que...

La voz de Jake se apagó cuando una voz gutural se escuchó desde dentro de la vivienda. Era casi como un gruñido profundo y espeluznante:

―¡Vuelve aquí, pulgoso! ―exhortó aquella voz.

Bubblegum puso atención al interior, ya envuelto por capas de penumbra debido al ocaso, pero no tuvo problema en localizar una enorme figura acercándose amenazante hacia ellos. Este ser medía alrededor de tres metros: su cabeza rozaba el techo de la casa y poseía una larga y alborotada melena oscura como la más solemne de las noches, cayéndole ésta sobre la espalda. Había dos cosas visibles que destacaban sobre el resto: una hilera de afilados dientes que sobresalían amenazantes de entre las fauces de aquella bestia, como si de un tiburón se tratase, y unos brillantes aunque profundos ojos color carmesí cuya intensidad se clavaba como afilados cuchillos.

Bonnibel estaba aterrada. ¿Qué era aquella _cosa_? Poco a poco, la princesa fue dando torpes pasos hacia atrás conforme la bestia se iba acercando a ella. Cada paso que daba la criatura hacía estremecer el suelo y, de igual modo, a ella. Escuchó cómo un gruñido esgrimido por aquel ser nacía del rechinar de sus afilados colmillos, helando la dulce sangre de la joven en consecuencia. El siniestro ser ya estaba cerca de la puerta y ella se encontraba pálida como un muerto; no sabía qué hacer, cómo actuar. Su cabeza instintivamente le pedía que corriera y se apartara del peligro; sin embargo, sus piernas no respondían, habían echado raíces en el suelo y sólo era capaz de presenciar la escena con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Se acabó; era el fin.

Algo inesperado ocurrió: cuando la criatura ya estaba próxima, su piel empezó quemarse al contacto de los rayos anaranjados del sol del atardecer que por la puerta entraban y se prolongaban hasta difuminarse y desaparecer. Este hecho hizo que la bestia diera un alarido de dolor y retrocediera para cobijarse en la oscuridad del interior.

―¡Maldita sea, Bonnie! ―gritó aquel ser dejando muy confundida a la chica, con la mirada perpleja; hacía tiempo que no la llamaban así.― ¡Entrégame al maldito de Jake para que le estrangule ahora mismo!

―¿C-cómo?

La bestia empequeñeció y sus afilados dientes comenzaron a ser más y más pequeños. El alborotado pelo dejó de ser alborotado y se alisó considerablemente; los enormes ojos rojos, por su parte, se convirtieron en simples pupilas. Asimismo, la figura se estilizó, formando femeninas curvas y los músculos desaparecieron. La imagen resultante dejaba a la vista a alguien conocido para la dulce muchacha.

Era Marceline. La Reina Vampiro.

_Bonnie_. Sólo Marceline la llamaba así.

―¿No me oyes o qué, Bonnie? ―volvió a exclamar desafiante la pelinegra― Dame al chucho de una buena vez.

―¡No, PB por favor! ―pidió Jake escondiéndose en la mano de su amiga lo mejor que pudo― ¡No me entregues! ¡Quiere matarme!

A pesar de las exigencias de Marceline y Jake, Bubblegum no estaba escuchándoles. Aún estaba en estado de shock, paralizada. Paulatinamente el rosado pálido de su piel fue siendo recuperado. Pero no quedó ahí: esta tonalidad fue in crescendo tornándose en rojo en el rostro; ahora, llena de ira. Del mismo modo, lo que habían sido ojos asustados, cambiaron y se endurecieron echando chispas. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus dientes se apretaban de pura rabia contenida.

―¡Marceline! ―profirió en un furioso grito― ¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo? ¡Has estado a punto de matarme de un susto!

Dicha reacción sorprendió curiosamente a la vampiresa. Por primera vez, no era Bonnibel a quien quería fastidiar ni asustar. No por esta vez. De hecho, se había acercado a ella para arrebatarle a Jake, pero ni siquiera se cercioró en el comportamiento de la princesa cuando la vio.

Marceline carcajeó ladinamente según la miraba y esgrimía un aspaviento de lo más burlón con la mano. ―Venga ya. Sólo fue un sustito de nada. No me sea más delicada de lo que ya de por sí es, _mi reverendísima majestad_.

Esta dedicatoria burlesca, por supuesto, encolerizó aún más a la princesa. Esa forma sarcástica y desafiante con que la trataba Marceline la sacaba totalmente de quicio.

―Además, todo ha sido culpa de Jake ―Añadió, enviando una demoníaca mirada que hizo estremecer al perro.

En ese instante, Bubblegum bajó su furiosa mirada hacia el aludido en cuestión quien se encontraba atrapado en su mano, temblando. Jake no sabía con certeza cuál de las dos miradas procedente de las dos jóvenes le infundía más pavor.

―¡Jake!, ¡¿se puede saber qué has hecho ahora?!

―¡No fue mi intención, de verdad! ―intentó explicarse el animal entre balbuceos― Es que la puerta... ¡y las quemaduras...! ¡Y yo... yo creía...!

Bubblegum se cansó de la incapacidad de habla del perro y dirigió su mirada de vuelta hacia Marceline.

―¿Qué ha hecho? ―le preguntó histérica.

―Verás, yo sólo venía a preguntarles a Finn y a ese pulgoso si querían venir a tocar algo de música conmigo ―explicó sin alterarse, usando la misma indiferencia con que trataba a la princesa―. Llamé a la puerta y Jake salió tirándome una botella de agua encima. ¡A mí!

―Por Glob, Marceline, ésa no es razón para matarlo ―dijo algo más calmada Bonnibel.

―Vamos Bonnie, claro que no iba a matarle ―bufó la pelinegra haciendo rodar sus ojos. Su declaración hizo aliviar el pánico de Jake.

Entonces Marceline arrebató al diminuto perro de la mano de Bubblegum, mostrándole una de sus terroríficas caras―. ¡Sólo quiero hacerle sufrir!

―¡No! ¡Por favor, deja que me explique, Marceline! ¡No fue aposta! ―suplicó Jake mientras juntaba las manos a modo de plegaria.

La vampiresa hizo que su rostro tomara su apariencia normal y entrecerró los ojos de forma pensativa.

―Está bien, chucho ―le concedió la inmortal soltándolo, momento en el cual adoptó su tamaño original―. Tienes _una_ oportunidad. Así que adelante.

―_Okay_, lo pillo. Veréis, lo que pasó fue que...

жжжжжжжжжжж

Finn se encontraba rebuscando en un inmenso armario. Ya había mirado prácticamente en toda la habitación sin encontrar el amuleto. Estaba harto con su labor de búsqueda: a él no le iba ese rollo de ir cauteloso con intención de no ser descubierto. El _modo_ _ninja_, en el fondo, era un coñazo. El prefería la acción. Si no hubiese olvidado su espada estaría en una increíble lucha desmembrando los cuerpos de piedra de los trolls y esquivando golpes o, tal vez, ataques mágicos. Pero no; no había sido así. De entre todos los mundos alternos posibles, le había tocado el _ahora_ más muermo.

Sus divagaciones pronto fueron interrumpidas. Un ruido fue perceptible fuera de la habitación; eran pasos, y se acercaban al dormitorio en el que se encontraba. Finn tenía que ocultarse cuanto antes, por lo que, como último recurso, se metió en el armario y cerró la puerta dando sin querer un fuerte golpe. No; definitivamente, ser sigiloso no era lo suyo. Tuvo la suerte de que el troll sufría sordera y no había escuchado el estampido.

―¡Bah...! Se cree mejor que nadie ―escuchó decir al troll que hablaba consigo mismo. Desde un pequeño resquicio, Finn pudo ver que el troll se comía un bocadillo hecho con diferentes tipos de piedra... o algo parecido. Le escuchó luego decir: ¡No es más que un estúpido! ¡Siempre me ha tenido envidia por tener pelo, está claro! ―rió el sordo― Vamos a ver... ¿Dónde he puesto la condenada llave?

El troll rebuscó hasta que recordó el lugar. ―¡Ah! ¡Creo que me la dejé en los pantalones que me puse ayer, y los puse en el armario!

"¡No! ¡Aquí no!", pensó Finn nervioso. "¡Me va a descubrir!"

Rápidamente, el humano se pegó contra el fondo del armario hecho un ovillo en un último e inútil intento por ocultarse. El troll, por su parte, estaba a punto de abrir el armario pero, de pronto, su vista se dirigió a una mesita colocada al otro lado de la habitación.

―Ah, no. Está ahí ―dijo el sordo dirigiéndose a la mesita y tomando la llave de cobre que allí reposaba.

El troll sordo terminó de comerse su bocata y salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí. Una vez a salvo, Finn pudo soltar un gran suspiro de alivio; sin embargo, estaba lejos de poder relajarse por completo.

"Debería seguirlo. Puede que vaya al lugar donde guardan el amuleto", se dijo el héroe frotándose el cuello. Deseaba terminar ya con todo esto.

Lentamente salió del armario y siguió al ente hecho de roca. Se agazapaba en cada esquina, imitando a regañadientes a los ninjas y asesinos a sueldo de las películas, y echando nuevamente de menos su querida espada. Había regresado al salón, y el troll entró por la puerta que el rubio hubo descartado en el inicio de su incursión. Lo siguió lo más cauteloso que pudo y llegó a un pasillo transversal de estructura irregular debido a la estereotomía natural de las paredes. Este pasillo se adentraba más y más en la cueva en nivel descendente; realmente el lugar era más grande lo que parecía por fuera. Siguiendo al troll, Finn pasó por delante de una puerta cerrada. Por curiosidad la abrió y se encontró con el mobiliario de una simple cocina. Cerró la puerta y continuó la marcha. Ya se había adentrado bastante en la cueva, la cual era iluminada por la luz de una serie de lámparas dispuestas en misma altura y de manera seriada en el techo del pasillo.

Finalmente el ser de roca llegó al término del pasillo. Allí se alzaba una puerta, algo más grande que las anteriores. La atravesó dejándola abierta. Finn se situó junto a ésta y, una vez más, se asomó con intención de observar lo que pudiera ocurrir en el interior. La estancia no era muy grande: únicamente había una mesa cubierta con un amplio mantel y un par de sillas. Las paredes eran austeras, carecían de adornos, hechas de simple roca, y un sólo cuadro estaba colgado. El troll se acercó a este cuadro para acto seguido retirarlo y mostrar una pequeña compuerta metálica oculta tras éste. Luego, sacó la llave que había cogido de la mesilla de la habitación y la metió en la cerradura en lo que parecía una caja fuerte, muy rudimentaria, eso sí, al carecer de dígitos de combinación. Tras un par de giros de llave, la compuerta se abrió y, acto seguido, el troll sacó algo; algo que Finn había estado buscando durante todo el día.

Una cadena caía de la mano de aquel ser, de un color plateado. En su final colgaba una especie de esfera tonalidad blancuzca semejante a una perla. Su tamaño comprendía aproximadamente los tres centímetros e irradiaba un ligero brillo.

Finn esbozó una amplia sonrisa ante la vista del que estaba seguro que era el amuleto robado a Ganso Manso. Por fin lo había encontrado. Ahora sólo necesitaba arrebatárselo a esa tapia de piedra.

―¡Eh, tú! ¡¿Cómo has entrado aquí?!

El rostro de Finn se tornó en sorpresa. Un sudor frío le recorrió la frente. Lentamente, giró sobre sí mismo y, allí estaba, el troll tuerto observándolo con rabia.

―Oh, demonios...

FIN CAPÍTULO IV.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado.**

**Espero sus reviews, y si ven cualquier error avisen.**


	5. Batalla por el amuleto

_D**escargo de responsabilidad: Ni Hora de Aventuras, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a **_**_Pendlenton__ Ward._**

**Y aquí llega un nuevo capítulo.**

**_Odradem__: _Jaja te pille. xD Te comprendo con lo del Fubblegum, estoy totalmente de acuerdo.**

**_Speisla__Cartoon__Cartoon__:_ Me alegra el haberte hecho reir, esa era la intención. =D**

**_Karenanzora__ 90 y __Nippah__:_ Gracias por vuestro apoyo.**

**Antes de empezar el capítulo quiero comentar una cosa, me he dado cuenta de que ya voy por el capítulo 5, y la historia esta avanzando mas lento de lo que creía que lo haría. Yo sé mas o menos todo lo que va a ocurrir durante el fic, y a este ritmo, se va a convertir en uno con muchos capítulos.**

**Así que os quiero preguntar una cosa, ¿preferís que las actualizaciones sean como hasta ahora?¿O preferiríais que actualizase solo una vez a la semana, domingos probablemente, pero con capítulos mas largos? Con sus excepciones, soy humano después de todo. xD**

**Y una vez zanjado este asunto, adelante con el capítulo.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO V_. Batalla por el amuleto._

―Oh, demonios.

El troll tuerto ya había vuelto y había descubierto a Finn in fraganti.

―¿Quién eres, intruso? ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó furioso el enorme ser.

Finn estaba nervioso; no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía enfrentarse a esas dos moles de roca casi desarmado? Estaba claro que eso era una locura, incluso para alguien temerario como él. Una idea cruzó de pronto por su cabeza. El otro troll aún no sabía que estaba ahí. Podía aprovechar eso y recuperar el amuleto.

―¡Contesta! ―vociferó el troll, haciendo que su voz retumbara por toda la cueva.

El joven héroe esgrimió una sonrisa decidida. ―Soy Finn el humano, ¡y he venido a recuperar lo que habéis robado!

Sin previo aviso, el rubio dio un golpe a la puerta que tenía tras de sí y corrió en dirección al sordo troll, el cual seguía mirando el amuleto absorto. Esto evitó que el héroe captase un destello de sorpresa en la mirada del tuerto ante su presentación. Éste sacudió la cabeza y alertó con gritos a su compañero, pero era inútil. Finn estaba cerca, extendió su mano; casi podía tocar el amuleto.

―Te he visto.

Un fuerte golpe impactó en el abdomen de Finn, enviándolo al otro lado de la habitación y haciéndolo chocar violentamente contra la pared. Finn se quejó con un grito: un fuerte dolor le invadía debido al impacto. Ese golpe tuvo que haberle roto algún hueso.

El troll sordo lanzó una risotada. ―¿De verdad creías que no me había dado cuenta desde que diste el golpe a la puerta? No soy ciego.

Finn logró ponerse de pie empleando un gran esfuerzo y dirigió la mirada llena de ira dirigida a sus dos oponentes.

―Os voy a enseñar de lo que es capaz un héroe, malditos trolls ―advirtió contra ellos.

En respuesta, una expresión de rabia cruzó la cara de ambas criaturas.

―Tenemos nombres. Yo soy Guija ―dijo el tuerto para luego señalar a su compañero―. Y él es Rocky.

Finn lo ignoró sacando rápidamente las dagas que había guardado en los bolsillos. Empuñó firmemente una en cada mano. Tras esto, avanzó ágil contra su enemigo. Éste último previno el futuro golpe y atacó en su dirección. Finn se agachó y lo esquivó por los pelos. Acto seguido se impulsó de un salto y dio un corte con la daga en el pecho del troll. Nada ocurrió; el troll estaba ileso.

―Mi piel es dura, humano ―le declaró con aires de orgullo Guija―. No vas a hacerme daño con una simple arma.

Finn lo sabía; así no llegaría a ningún lado. Debía cambiar de táctica; no obstante, su pensamiento se vio interrumpido: los trolls estaban cargando contra él, uno a cada lado. Antes de que le aplastaran, realizó un salto que hizo llevar a los dos seres a chocar entre sí. Para rematar, Finn aterrizó sobre sus cabezas propinándoles un fuerte golpe.

―¡Agh! ¡Maldito seas, mocoso! ―rugió Rocky― ¡Ahora sí que vas a saber lo que es dolor!

Entretanto, Rocky, el troll sordo no se hubo percatado que el amuleto que guardaba había caído al suelo tras el golpe; hecho del que cierto rubio si era consciente. Finn lanzó sus dagas en dirección a los trolls y se apresuró corriendo hacia el sordo. Las dagas rebotaron en sus pétreos cuerpos.

―Creí que te habíamos dicho que eso era inútil ―instó con sorna Guija.

Empleando toda la fuerza que le fue posible, lanzó un fuerte puñetazo hacia Finn, pero el héroe pudo evadirlo de nuevo agazapándose contra el suelo y deslizándose en dirección hacia el otro troll. Obtuvo varias heridas en el proceso aunque no se rindió; no era el momento de preocuparse por ello. Se había deslizado lo suficiente para coger el amuleto sin que sus enormes rivales lo notaran. Una oleada de euforia inundó al joven héroe al recuperar al fin el mágico objeto. No obstante, la alegría no le duró demasiado tiempo: un fuerte golpe impactó de lleno en uno de sus costados el cual le provocó un terrible y desgarrador grito.

―¿Qué pasa, enano? ―preguntó socarronamente el troll de castaña cabellera― ¿Es que no estabas atento?

Finn se intentó incorporar de nuevo del suelo, ayudándose de la pared para apoyarse según se levantaba. No fue hasta entonces que se percató de que no podía mover el brazo derecho, el cual colgaba inerte; se lo había dislocado. En cambio, Finn esbozó una pequeña sonrisa tratando así de acallar su sufrimiento y no demostrárselo a aquellos denostables seres.

―Creo que el que no estaba atento eras tú ―contestó mientras alzaba el brazo sano y mostraba el amuleto en su mano. Ahora éste se hallaba en su poder.

Una mirada de asombro se abrió paso en los ojos de sus oponentes.

―¿Cómo? ¡Es imposible! ¡Yo lo tenía en el bolsillo! ―la frase de Rocky disminuyó al comprobar y cerciorarse de que el amuleto ya no descansaba en su bolsillo, éste ahora vacío.

―¡Eres un completo imbécil! ―exclamó furioso Guija dirigiendo su ira contra su compañero― ¡Le has dejado quitártelo!

―¡Ey! ¡No ha sido culpa mía! ―replicó Rocky en respuesta.

Mientras las dos moles de roca discutían Finn se había colocado el amuleto en el cuello. De forma súbita, un fuerte remolino de aire surgió de la nada. Este hecho llamó la atención de los trolls que dejaron de increparse al momento y contemplaron con horror lo que se encontraba frente a ellos: el huracanado golpe de viento cruzaba la habitación destrozando el escaso mobiliario que allí había. Incluso para los pesados seres resultaba complicado no ser arrastrados por éste. Mientras, el rubio héroe yacía en medio de la sala con la emoción reflejada en el rostro pues la huracanada ráfaga no le afectaba ni un ápice, salvo el leve movimiento de su ropa.

―¡Wow! ¡Esto es genial! ―exclamó divertido Finn. La piedra preciosa incrustada en el amuleto emitía un tenue resplandor de tonalidad verdosa semejante a una esmeralda― Veamos cómo funciona.

Dicho y hecho: Finn ejecutó un seco movimiento con su brazo ileso apuntando a los ahora indefensos y temblorosos trolls. Todo el viento de la habitación fue directamente bajo una gran potencia hacia el destino señalado. Los seres de roca fueron lanzados bruscamente contra la pared, provocando el derrumbe de gran parte de la misma sobre ellos.

―¡Matemático! ―vociferó el rubio, tratando de imponer su voz, la cual difícilmente podía hacerse paso entre el estruendo provocado por la masa de viento que le rodeaba. Podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas― Probemos con otro.

El resplandor del cristal que conformaba amuleto cambió paulatinamente hasta adoptar un color azul pálido, casi blanquecino. La temperatura de la cueva descendió al cabo de pocos segundos; el viento, se tornaba más y más fresco hasta helarse y, con ello, copos de nieve empezaron a caer de ninguna parte. Tan pronto como los trolls consiguieron escapar de entre los escombros en los que habían quedado sepultados, sus ojos se ensancharon hasta el límite de las órbitas nada más ver al humano frente a ellos con un brillo azul despuntando en la mano izquierda.

―Veamos qué tal os sienta el frío.

El terror se hizo presente en sus caras de piedra.

―¡No, espera! ¡No lo...! ―le suplicó uno de ellos sin que pudiera finalizar la frase al recibir el impacto de un rayo azul.

Una explosión de humo y vapor inundó la habitación; mas no fue necesario demasiado tiempo, antes de que la niebla se disipase y la visibilidad volviese a ser nítida. La habitación era un caos: muebles rotos, paredes derrumbadas, nieve por todas partes y, lo más relevante, un enorme bloque de hielo de más de dos metros de altura en el que se encontraban apresados los dos trolls de roca.

Por otro lado, el rubio se encontraba de pie, jadeante. ―Al fin.

Fue lo único que dijo para luego esgrimir un suspiro agotador. Lentamente marchó fuera de la cueva. Los pasos se tornaban dificultosos y arrítmicos. Su cuerpo se encontraba entumecido por las magulladuras y cortes; por no hablar de su brazo derecho.

Ya había anochecido. Y en su estado debía de regresar cuanto antes a su hogar o caería desfallecido a la intemperie.

No obstante había algo que debía hacer antes.

жжжжжжжжжж

―Y entonces le tiré el contenido de la botella ―relató finalizando Jake su historia.

Marceline permaneció mirándolo con una expresión aburrida. ―¿Era necesario que me contaras _todo,_ _todo_ lo que hiciste hoy hasta el momento en que me mojaste?

―No realmente ―respondió Jake según apoyaba los brazos en su cintura en gesto de orgullo―. Pero fue un día impresionante.

―Lo que sea ―añadió Marceline rodando los ojos―. Entonces, ¿lo que has estado tratando de decirme es que creíste que yo era Finn y que le querías curar de las heridas que le habría hecho su novia de fuego?

―¡Eso es! ―asintió Jake para poner luego unos grandes ojos suplicantes y empezar a temblar― Por favor, Marceline, ¡no me hagas daño!

En cambio, la vampiresa soltó un pequeño suspiro de desidia. ―Por esta vez te has salvado, Jake.

Una sonrisa enorme apareció bajo el hocico del mágico perro.

―Pero... ―continuó la reina― ten cuidado y mantén siempre un ojo abierto porque te la pienso devolver… cuando menos te lo esperes.

Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en su ensombrecido rostro la cual borró ipso facto la del perro, quien quedó con una expresión asustada.

Marceline rió con ganas. ―Tranquilo, pulgoso. Eres casi tan fácil de asustar como Bonnie. ¿Me equivoco?

En ese momento, la pálida chica volvió sus ojos hacia la dulce princesa. Bonnie, por otra parte, se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el suelo; desde hacía rato había dejado de prestar atención a la conversación. Desde el punto en el que se mencionó la probabilidad de que Finn se hubiera encontrado aquella misma tarde con cierta princesa elemental de fuego. En su interior una vocecilla le decía que había sido un auténtico error haber venido, que Finn estaba bien sin ella después de todo. Como defensa contra sus propios sentimientos, pensó que debía dedicar su tiempo en su reino y no distraerse con cosas ajenas a su labor real.

Tanto Jake como Marceline la analizaban confundidos. Observaban a la joven princesa a causa de su total mutismo.

―PB, ¿te encuentras bien? ―preguntó Jake preocupado por su amiga.

―¿Eh? Oh, por supuesto ―se apresuró a mentir la aludida mientras se encaminaba rumbo a la puerta―. ¿Sabéis? Creo que debería marcharme; se está haciendo muy tarde.

―¿No piensas decir para qué has venido? ―preguntó Marceline. Algo le resultaba extraño en el comportamiento de la pelirrosa.

―Realmente a nada en particular. Sólo daba un paseo y decidí acercarme a saludar.

Bubblegum hizo girar el pomo de la puerta y salió al exterior. De repente, algo hizo que tropezara y cayera al suelo, profiriendo un grito de sorpresa en el acto. Adolorida, se levantó y se volvió con la intención de ver qué era aquello con lo que había tropezado. Y, antes de lograr articular palabra alguna, su mirada se congeló.

―¿Estás bien, PB? Te hemos oído gritar ―dijo Jake acudiendo junto a Marceline.

Los dos también enmudecieron acompañados de una expresión similar a la de Bubblegum.

Finn yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Múltiples heridas se repartían a lo largo de su cuerpo; sus ropas, rasgadas. Su piel se encontraba tan pálida que rivalizaba con la de la reina de los vampiros.

―¿Finn? ―balbuceó la princesa comenzando a sentir una opresión en el pecho― ¡Finn!

FIN CAPÍTULO V.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí este capítulo.**

**Espero vuestras opiniones, y las respuestas a la pregunta que he realizado al principio.**

**Si veis cualquier error, no dudéis en avisar, hasta pronto.**


	6. Reencuentro esperado

**_Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Hora de Aventuras, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a __Pendlenton__ Ward._**

**Y aquí viene otro capítulo. En un principio lo iba a publicar ayer, pero cambié de planes, para publicar el one-shot que hice. **

**El anterior tuvo pocas reviews, ha sido el que menos en lo que llevo de fic. Así que supongo que por lo general no gustó mucho. A partir de este capítulo, comienza la verdadera historia, por lo que espero que os parezca mejor que el anterior.**

**_karenanzora__ 90_: Me alegra que lo pienses, espero que este te guste aún mas.**

**_Odradem__:_ Ya verás lo que pasa con Flama, ya lo verás. Y me temo que te equivocas en algo, supongo que porque no me expresé bien. Efectivamente, Finn lo único que quiere por ahora es recuperar la amistad de PB, ¿pero acaso ha dicho esta algo distinto a eso hasta ahora? Solo se encontraba dolida al pensar que a pesar del tiempo que habían estado sin verse, Finn seguía con su vida de forma normal, sin que le influyese el no verla. Por el momento lo único que ambos quieren es volver a ser amigos... por el momento.**

**_Anónima2012: _Siento no haberte respondido en el anterior capítulo, pero por algún error de la página tu comentario del capítulo 4, no se público hasta el dia 21. Me alegra que te guste mi historia.**

**Ahora adelante con el capítulo.**

**EDIT: Capítulo resubido.**

* * *

Capítulo VI. _Reencuentro esperado_

Todo se encontraba oscuro. La inmensidad que se cernía sobre él era tan espesa que podía cogerse en un puño.

Finn no atisbaba más allá de lo que su cuerpo abarcaba.

―¿Qué es este sitio? ―se preguntó confundido.

Únicamente, si se agudizaba el oído, podía escucharse a lo lejos un sonido que llegaba apagado y que, poco a poco se acercaba y se hacía más nítido. El sonido era emitido en una cadencia que, lejos de ser arbitraria, poseía de hecho un ritmo regular. De vez en cuando se detenía y, tras una breve pausa, recomenzaba su onírico cántico.

Era el ulular de un búho.

Finn notó que sus sesos se zarandeaban como un barco en medio de una tormenta. El sonido penetró en sus oídos en un eco infinito y chocó con sus ya embotados sentidos hasta fundirse con ellos. Ahora el ulular se había convertido en una parte de su mente: una parte trascendental y difícil de separar de su propio pensamiento. Finn sentía curiosidad pero, al mismo tiempo, sentía miedo. Su corazón latía esgrimiendo un ruido seco, distante.

De improviso, el sonido cesó y el humano sintió un escalofrío. Tuvo la extraña sensación de que alguien se acercaba por detrás sigilosamente.

―Finn ―lo llamó una extraña voz a sus espaldas―. Va a ocurrir...

Aquella voz lo había tomado de improvisto. Aunando todo el valor posible, se giró para saber quién era el que lo llamaba y, cuando lo hizo, vio a un gran búho de plumaje dorado como el sol que se alzaba majestuoso agitando las alas en un movimiento firme si bien parsimonioso.

―¿Eres… el Búho Cósmico?

El pico del sagrado animal hizo el ademán de abrirse. Finn puso atención a lo que tuviera que decirle.

En ese instante la Deidad ululó con fuerza y la oscuridad comenzó a agrietarse. Los resplandecientes haces de luz emergieron resquebrajando el lugar, como grietas la estructura de un edificio viejo. Pronto se hicieron con el espacio infinito inminente y la eternidad misma. La eternidad sólo como una larga línea que se extendía y se difuminaba más allá de los límites.

La Nada más luminosa se hizo con la negrura opaca del Todo.

En medio del caos, Finn cerró los ojos y gritó.

жжжжжжжжжжж

El grito tan acalorado que profirió hizo que se incorporara de un salto. Estando despierto y con los ojos abiertos, a Finn le llevó unos segundos darse cuenta de que se encontraba en su habitación, arropado en su cama. Tardó un poco más en retroceder hasta lo que había vivido. El sol de la mañana penetraba por el hueco entre las cortinas y, fuera, los pajarillos trinaban con bullicio.

―¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido? ―se preguntó todavía confuso, frotándose la cabeza.

No podía negar encontrarse nervioso: soñar con el Búho Cósmico nunca traía nada bueno; lo sabía por experiencia.

―¿Finn?

El chico aparcó a un lado sus pensamientos para dirigirse a la voz que lo llamaba desde las escaleras, las cuales terminaban en la entrada a su habitación. Allí estaba Jake observándolo de forma extraña.

―Ey, Jake. ¿Qué ocurre? ―saludó el rubio, extrañado al mismo tiempo.

Antes de poder Finn reaccionar, el mágico perro había aumentado el tamaño de sus brazos y saltado sobre él, dándole el abrazo más estrangulador que le habían dado en su vida.

―¡Nunca vuelvas a darme un susto así, Finn! ―exclamó Jake al borde de las lágrimas― ¿Me has escuchado? ¡Nunca!

―Jake... no... no puedo respirar.

Jake paró rápidamente el abrazo cuando se fijó que el rostro de Finn se tornaba en un rojizo amoratado.

―Oh, vaya, lo siento, hermanito ―se disculpó carcajeando el perro―. No sabes lo que me alegro de verte bien. ¿Cómo hiciste para acabar así?

La confusión emergió en la cara del joven héroe en respuesta.

―¿A qué te refieres, Jake?

―¿Es que no lo recuerdas? Anoche apareciste tirado en la entrada lleno de heridas y más blanco que Marceline. Tuve que usar lágrimas de cíclope para curarte.

El humano salió despacio de la cama y echó un vistazo por el hueco de las cortinas. En el exterior se veía gran parte de la pradera y en la línea del horizonte despuntaban los picos nevados del Reino del Hielo. Cerca de la casa-árbol había un pequeño lago. Patos bicéfalos chapoteaban en él, aleteando y entre graznidos.

―¿Finn...? ¿Me estás escuchando? ―preguntó Jake de nuevo, un tanto confuso por la actitud del rubio.

Efectivamente, los recuerdos del día anterior habían dejado totalmente absorto a Finn.

_жжжж__(Inicio del flashback)__жжжж_

―¡Oh! ¡Ése es mi amuleto! ¡Lo has recuperado! ¡No sabes, amigo mío, cómo el día me has alegrado! ―rimó Ganso Manso después de haberle sido entregado el amuleto.

―Me alegro ―balbuceó débilmente un cansado Finn entre jadeos―. ¿Podrías darme el libro, por favor?

―¡Por supuesto Finn! ¡Eso era lo acordado! ¡Sin duda, tu premio te has ganado!

El extravagante mercader le entregó a Finn el libro que había sacado de un cajón del puesto. El rubio quedó observando el futuro regalo para la princesa con una pequeña sonrisa triunfante. Lo guardó en la mochila.

―Muchas gracias, Ganso Manso. Me tengo que ir, hasta la próxima ―articuló costosamente antes de despedirse.

Antes de que avanzara más de dos pasos, el ganso lo detuvo con una llamada:

―¡No tienes buen aspecto, Finn _el humano_! ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te eche una mano?

El rubio negó con la cabeza la evidencia de su débil estado. ―No hace falta. Mi casa está cerca. Me... me las podré arreglar para llegar solo. Gracias.

Inició su trayecto a casa. Probablemente no transcurrieron ni quince minutos pero, para el joven, parecieron horas. Se fue acercando costosamente a la casa-árbol; sentía que le empezaba a faltar el aire y las fuerzas cedían. A cada paso le costaba más y más avanzar. Su tensión bajó, rendida, y la vista se nubló dificultando su visión, ayudado por la noche. Ya estaba cerca; pocos metros lo separaban de la puerta de su hogar cuando su resistencia decayó y todo a su alrededor quedó en la más absoluta oscuridad.

_жжжж__(Fin del flashback)__жжжж_

Finn dejó de mirar por la ventana y se volvió a su hermano con cierto nerviosismo en su actitud. No sabía cómo explicarle lo que había vivido el día anterior. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Jake si le contara que se había arriesgado la vida por conseguir un regalo a la Princesa Bubblegum y conseguir así su perdón? La verdad, es que dicho así, parecía un acto estúpido y temerario a la vez. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Él estaba ansioso por reconciliarse con la princesa, tanto, que cualquier cosa por ser perdonado le parecía buena idea. Era un cabezota, lo sabía, y sabía por ello que en el fondo no era estúpido actuar en la manera que lo había hecho; actuar con el corazón no podía ser estúpido.

―Bueno, Jake, verás... ―inició el rubio su explicación― Digamos que me fui a una aventura y se me complicó más de lo que creí.

El mágico perro exhaló un suspiro de desdén. ―¡Por Glob, Finn! La próxima vez ten más cuidado. ¡Nos has tenido muy preocupados!

―Lo siento, la tendré ―resopló Finn hasta que parpadeó un par de veces al tomar conciencia de las palabras pronunciadas por Jake: Espera un momento, ¿cómo que _nos_?

Jake asintió con serenidad. ―Sí, así es. Marceline y Bubblegum estuvieron aquí anoche también. Cuando te curé con las lágrimas de cíclope y vimos que te recuperabas sin problema, les pedí que se marcharan, que necesitabas descansar y que ya tendrían tiempo de venir a visitarte. Aún así se fueron intranquilas... sobre todo PB. Me costó mucho convencerla de que estarías bien.

Un mar de dudas asaltaron inesperadamente a Finn. ¿La princesa había estado allí? ¿A qué habría venido? Sobre todo, un pensamiento más nítido alcanzaba la cumbre sobre los otros:

"¿PB se había preocupado _tanto_ por mí?"

―Creo que les voy a hacer una visita ―dijo dirigiéndose a la salida tras asegurarse de haber recogido todas sus cosas. No le volvería a pasar el olvidarse de sus armas.

Estando a punto de salir por la puerta, un largo brazo se enrolló cual enroscada serpiente en torno a su cintura, y le detuvo el paso.

―¡No tan rápido, jovencito! ―dijo Jake en tono de reprimenda― ¿No crees que te olvidas de algo?

Finn encogió los hombros. ―¿El qué?

―¡Del desayuno! Anoche no cenaste y no te vas a ir de aquí hasta que hayas tomado una buena comida y repongas fuerzas. Además, estás hecho una piltrafa. Ve, date un baño y cámbiate. Con esas pintas ni la princesa del Espacio Bultos saldría contigo. Yo iré preparando el desayuno.

Durante unos instantes Finn se mantuvo en sus trece, observando a Jake con el ceño fruncido. Resopló finalmente y cedió a la demanda de su hermano. Después de quedar renovado con un buen baño y ropa nueva, se escondió de nuevo el arremolinado pelo rubio con su gorro de oso y bajó a la cocina; lugar donde desprendía un apetitoso olor. En la mesa había un despliegue de diversos alimentos que para un humano podría parecer excesivo, pero para un perro mágico que decía tener un monstruo glotón viviendo en su estómago, evidentemente, no.

―Está bien, Jake... tu ganas. Desayunaré ―contestó molesto el humano a pesar de tener hambre―. Pero en cuanto haya terminado iré a visitar a PB y a Marceline.

―No va a ser necesario que te tomes esa molestia, héroe ―dijo de pronto una voz sobre su cabeza, segundos antes de que algo cayese sobre él.

El joven quedó aturdido durante unos segundos. Cuando abrió los ojos, una cara demoníaca le dio la bienvenida frente a la suya.

Finn entrecerró los ojos y rió. ―Venga va, Marceline, déjalo ya. No me asustas. Ya estoy acostumbrado.

La vampiresa deshizo después su transformación y puso cara de incongruencia mientras elevaba una ceja.

―Vamos... ¿no te he asustado ni un poquito?

Finn negó y la chica le devolvió la sonrisa para comenzar a flotar a su alrededor.

―Pues era más divertido cuando te asustabas como una nena... o como el llorica de Jake.

El animal rodeó los ojos haciendo caso omiso a la chica y siguió a lo suyo: engullir cantidades ingentes de comida. Luego, Marceline añadió:

―Por cierto, Finn, me alegro de que ya estés bien. En verdad sabes cómo meterte bien en líos.

―Supongo que tengo ese don ―respondió en broma el rubio.

Marceline sonrió levemente de nuevo y abrió el parasol que llevaba a mano.

―Bueno, me tengo que ir, chicos. Sólo me pasé un momento para revisar cómo te encontrabas ―y antes de irse volando al exterior atravesando la ventana de la cocina, dijo desde el marco de la misma― ¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba! Tenéis que mover el culo y pasaros por mi casa para tocar música juntos un día de estos. Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos.

Tras el encuentro con Marceline y después de acabarse un gran plato de bacon con huevos, Finn marchó rumbo al Reino de las Chuches y tener su oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con la princesa. Tuvo un camino sin complicaciones: traspasó el límite de la pradera y se adentró en el algodonoso bosque hecho de azúcar. Tras un rato más de caminata, el humano divisó las grandes puertas de entrada del reino. Ya en el interior del pueblo, muchos de los habitantes, todos ellos derivados de azúcar y caramelo, le saludaban alegres nada más verlo, incluso, algunos niños golosina se acercaban a abrazarle y a los cuales Finn correspondía alegremente. Alcanzó el pórtico del gran castillo, el cual había servido como hogar a la ascendencia real de la Princesa Bubblegum durante siglos.

―¡Oh, Finn! ¡Es bueno verte de nuevo! ―dijo uno de los guardias plátano que custodiaban la entrada― Adelante, se bienvenido.

Finn agradeció la amabilidad de los guardias y entró, cerrándose la puerta tras de sí. El Gran Salón del trono estaba en ese momento vacío. Vio llegar al Mayordomo Menta, el cual, al verlo, se acercó rápidamente.

―¡Señorito Finn, me alegro de verle! ―lo saludó enérgico― Ha llegado usted en el momento oportuno.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Ya lo verá. ¿Ha venido a ver la princesa, verdad? ―Finn asintió―. Venga conmigo; ella está en su habitación.

Tras decir esto, el mayordomo lo tomó por el brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta el dormitorio de la princesa.

―¡_Woah_! ¿Por qué tanta prisa? ―preguntó al mayordomo una vez estando frente a la puerta.

―Les dejo solos ―concluyó éste, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta. Para luego irse de vuelta por el pasillo recorrido.

Finn permaneció quieto, observando dudoso en la dirección por la que había desaparecido el caramelo. Tras esto, Finn llamó a la puerta. ¡Se sentía tan nervioso...! Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin verla. Quién diría que tocar la puerta de la habitación de la princesa le estaba siendo más difícil que luchar con monstruos en sí. Se armó de coraje, con los nudillos golpeó suavemente la puerta y esperó impaciente por una respuesta.

―Estoy ocupada. No quiero que nadie entre ―contestó una voz curiosamente apagada y triste desde el interior.

Finn meditó lo que debería hacer durante unos instantes; como quien reflexiona sobre su próximo movimiento en una ardua partida de ajedrez. Decidió entrar: no había llegado hasta allí para ni siquiera intentarlo. Fue abriendo la puerta lentamente; asomándose al interior de forma tímida. Al otro lado, pudo observar a la joven que hacía tanto que no veía. La dulce chica se hallaba sentada frente a su escritorio con los brazos apoyados sobre éste mientras que con las manos sujetaba la cabeza. Algo le ocurría, sin duda. Finn había notado que ella temblaba débilmente como también había podido escucharla soltar pequeñas y erráticas respiraciones.

―Princesa, soy yo... Finn ―declaró finalmente el rubio.

Nada más escucharlo el temblor de la princesa cesó.

―Verás, he venido porque quería hablar cont...

Había tratado de explicarle Finn antes de que sus ojos se abrieran bruscamente de estupefacción: la Princesa Bubblegum se había levantado de su asiento y se giró lentamente a su dirección, dejando a la vista una imagen cansada y triste que, para Finn, fue una de las más impactantes y al mismo tiempo preocupantes que había tenido que observar de ella: por sus sonrosadas mejillas discurrían lágrimas sin cesar; sus ojos, enrojecidos, eran una señal más que evidente de que llevaba horas en esa situación. Aquel hermoso rostro se encontraba empapado y ensombrecido por las lágrimas. Una sucesión de constantes preguntas atravesaron los pensamientos de Finn. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué lloraba?

Una fuente de rabia brotó enseguida en su interior: ¿Alguien le había hecho daño? Porque si era así, él mismo se encargaría de que su espada fuese lo último que el culpable viese.

Bonnibel, poco a poco, fue dando pequeños pasos, aproximándose a él.

"_Princesa..._"

FIN CAPÍTULO VI.

* * *

**Bueno, antes de terminar, voy a dar un aviso. Finalmente he decidido que las publicaciones de capítulos se harán solo los fines de semana, pero con capítulos mas largos. Empezando como excepción por este domingo, o a lo mucho tardar el lunes.**

**Espero que les gustase el capítulo, y espero sus opiniones.**


	7. Falsas heridas

**_Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Hora de Aventuras, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a __Pendlenton__ Ward._**

**_Odradem_: Y aquí vas a encontrar el reencuentro, a ver si te parece tierno. ¿Y te preocupa el Búho Cósmico? Pues todavía quedan bastantes sorpresas mas en este fic, y una da su comienzo en este capítulo. Espero que te guste.**

**_Firu-Piru_: Me alegra el tener tu apoyo, espero conservarlo y que este capítulo te guste :D**

**_cyberakuma1_: Y a partir de ahora se pondrá mas interesante todavía.**

**_anonima2012_: Me alegra que pienses así de mi fic. Y en este capítulo a Finn no le toca sufrir, ya lo verás.**

**_Bueno y ahora, adelante capítulo._**

* * *

CAPÍTULO VII. _Falsas heridas._

―Princesa, ¿qué te ocurre? ―preguntó Finn con la preocupación reflejado en su voz, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a acercarse a ella.

Bubblegum, en ese instante, cortó la distancia que los separaba y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Finn no sabía cómo reaccionar: era la primera vez que veía actuar de tal forma a la tenaz e impávida Princesa Bubblegum. Él la correspondió con otro abrazo, en silencio, consolándola según acariciaba su espalda suavemente. Durante este prolongado abrazo, Finn sintió cómo el tiempo se tornaba relativo o, quizá, insustancial: cinco meses sin verse había sido demasiado tiempo para los dos. Y mucho había llovido en ese intervalo de tiempo. Algunas cosas en sus vidas habían cambiado, otras desaparecido y, las que permanecían, se habían transformado. Cinco meses era un plazo de tiempo considerable, pero no el suficiente para un corazón dispuesto y estoico como era el de Finn: aunque aquel encuentro se hubiera efectuado otros cinco meses después, él habría sentido la misma nerviosa emoción al verla que en ese justo momento. Incluso, aunque ambos hubieran esperado cincuenta años para volver a verse y pedirse perdón, Finn se habría estremecido bajo la misma intensidad que ahora al verla llorar.  
Y sin embargo el noble corazón de Finn hubiera albergado siempre la misma dicha, la misma sensación de certeza; independientemente de dónde, cuándo y cómo se reencontraría con ella.

Permanecieron abrazados durante un indefinido margen de tiempo no medido por ninguno de los dos. Ella, con su pequeña oreja rosada pegada a su hombro, suspiraba pequeños sollozos que lo hacían enmudecer.

―Me tenías tan... tan preocupada.

Finn se sonrojó, sorprendido. Aquellas sinceras palabras habían sacudido su mente e hicieron que, por un instante, su cuerpo temblara.

―¿Preocupada... por mí?

―Claro que sí, tonto. Eres importante para mí ―contestó la dulce chica teniendo esta vez algo más de su antigua firmeza consigo.

Algo dentro de Finn se iluminó ante esta declaración que, a su vez, le hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

―Ésta no ha sido la primera vez que salgo herido de una aventura, princesa. Además, sabes que siempre me acabo recuperando. A estas alturas no tendrías por qué preocuparte.

Bonnibel permaneció absorta contemplando aquella sonrisa tan cálida, tan pura, tan de Finn. De algún modo, verle sonreír la hacía sentir como si los problemas cayeran por su propio peso y desaparecieran.

―¿PB? ¿Estás bien?

―¿Eh? Oh, lo siento.

―Entonces... ¿ya te encuentras mejor?

―Si. Eso creo.

Un silencio incómodo los rodeó. Les era extraño verse después de haber trascurrido tanto tiempo, y más teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Finn rompió el mutismo entre ambos mientras que con una mano frotaba nerviosamente su gorro:

―Hay varias cosas que quiero contarte.

El rubio muchacho necesitó de varios segundos más para pensar cuál sería la mejor forma de abordar el tema que los había separado. Una expresión triste afloró en su rostro.

―Antes que nada, quiero decirte que lo siento mucho, Peebles.

Bubblegum parpadeó sorprendida. _Peebles_. Echaba de menos oír que la llamaran así. Del mismo modo, no se esperaba aquella declaración:

―¿Por qué me pides perdón? No me has hecho nada, Finn.

―¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡¿Ya no recuerdas lo que pasó con el Lich?! ¡Por mi culpa casi morimos todos! ―exclamó Finn de pronto, haciendo sobresaltar a la chica. Dándose cuenta de ello, optó por continuar empleando un tono de voz más sereno: Sé que fui un imbécil; no te quise escuchar y... ¡agh! Escucha, sé que estás enfadada conmigo y entenderé perfectamente si no quieres perdonarme, pero yo...

Las palabras de Finn salieron disparadas una tras otra hasta ser interrumpidas por Bubblegum, que había apoyado las manos sobre sus hombros para hacerlo callar:

―Escucha: yo no estoy enfadada contigo. En realidad creí que el que estaba enfadado conmigo eras tú.

―¿Yo? ¿Enfadado? ¿Por qué?

―Porque te hice daño cuando te corté sin querer con las tijeras ―contestó ella aún sintiéndose culpable, apartándose lacónica de él ―. Pensé que no querías verme.

―¿Cómo me iba a enfadar por eso? ¡Fue mi culpa! Yo no debí tratar de quitarte la corona a la fuerza.

Ambos se sentían tan confundidos a la par de estúpidos con sus falsas suposiciones. El ambiente se tornó confuso durante un instante acompañado de otro denso silencio que flotó entre ellos hasta que el rubio decidió terminar con él, acercándose de nuevo a la muchacha y tomándola del brazo para que se volviera:

―¿No estabas enfadada conmigo?

Ella negó con la cabeza. ―Por supuesto que no, Finn, jamás podría enfadarme con mi héroe después de todo lo que has hecho por el reino y... por mí ―aspiró un hondo suspiro y una débil sonrisa―. Te he echado mucho de menos, Finn.

―Yo... ―masculló el rubio bajando la mirada para clavarla en el suelo.

Armándose de valor la miró de nuevo a los ojos.

―Y yo a ti, princesa ―de algún modo sus palabras se encontraban rebosantes de alivio y sinceridad. Ambos se habían quitado un peso de encima. Uno que llevaban cargando mas de lo que les habría gustado― ¿Sabes? Te he traído un regalo ―añadió de pronto el chico provocando sorpresa en su amiga por su repentino cambio de actitud.

Acto seguido, Finn estaba rebuscando torpemente en su mochila hasta dar con el objeto en cuestión: un antiquísimo libro de gastado y estropeado aspecto se hallaba ahora en sus manos tendidas hacia la gobernante del Reino de las Chuches. Ésta lo aceptó, tomándolo con cuidado y quedó analizándolo visualmente un tanto extrañada pero, antes de que pudiera formular cualquier pregunta, Finn se había adelantado para resolver sus dudas:

―Verás. Sé que te gusta la ciencia y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella; así que pensé que este libro te parecería interesante para investigarlo. Parece ser muy antiguo y, si te fijas, está escrito en una lengua extraña.

Una vez hubo terminado la explicación, la princesa observó con mayor detenimiento su regalo; tenía la expresión congelada, en blanco. Finn comenzó a temer que su idea de regalarle un libro no había sido del todo la más acertada.

―Finn, ¿tienes idea de las posibilidades científicas y arqueológicas que tiene este libro? ―preguntó ella asombrada con la mirada todavía fijada en el libro― ¡Por Glob! ¡Hay tantos análisis y pruebas que le podría realizar! ¡Análisis con luz de Wood, datación por carbono catorce, criptografía...!

El humano no logró comprender ni un ápice de los términos propios de la jerga científica que empleaba su amiga; no obstante, estaba seguro de que estaba emocionada y eso era todo lo que necesitaba como para saber que no se había equivocado con el regalo. Este hecho hizo que una gran sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro:

―Me alegra que te guste, PB.

La joven científica detuvo sus divagaciones y llevó sus ojos hasta su caballero con una sonrisa igual de radiante.

―Esto es increíble, Finn, gracias.

En ese instante, un pensamiento vino a la cabeza de la chica. Dejó el libro en el escritorio y se volvió a él antes de salir del dormitorio:

―Espera un momento aquí, enseguida regreso.

―Eh... claro ―contestó Finn, ladeando la cabeza.

El humano se mantuvo en el mismo sitio durante unos minutos hasta que decidió esperarla sentado en el borde de la cama de su amiga hasta que ella volviera. Durante la espera echó una ojeada por la habitación. Todo se encontraba tal y como lo recordaba... excepto el techo, el cual había sido reparado tras su última incursión en el palacio. Se mantuvo observando las fotografías colgadas en las paredes. En algunas de ellas salía representada la princesa y en otras aparecía junto con alguno de sus familiares, así como dignatarios de Ooo. Incluso, había colgadas fotografías donde aparecía él. De entre todas estas últimas, había una foto que le hizo detener la mirada y clavarse fijamente en ella. En consecuencia, se levantó de la cama para observarla más de cerca y, efectivamente, era lo que le había parecido. Dicha imagen aparecían Bubblegum y él; no obstante, no era como las demás fotografías. Ésta había sido hecha cuando la dulce volvió a tener trece años. Ambos se abrazaban, sonrojados, con enormes sonrisas que reflejaban la felicidad que ambos hubieron experimentado en aquel momento.

Una ola de nostalgia comenzó a invadirle hasta que unos pasos interrumpieron su pensamiento. Finn giró sobre sí mismo para observar en dirección a la puerta por la que ya estaba entrando la princesa la cual cargaba una tarta entre sus manos.

―Ten ―pidió la princesa, ofreciéndosela―. Es una tarta de manzana. Pruébala.

A Finn le brillaron los ojos; le encantaban las tartas de manzana. Sin más dilación, tomó una de las porciones ya partidas y mordió un buen pedazo. No tardó en comerse el restante.

―¡_Mmm_! ¡Está delicioso! ¿La hizo Tronquitos?

―Bueno, ella me ayudó, pero la hice yo ―declaró con algo de vergüenza ella.

Finn quedó boquiabierto esbozando una expresión de incredulidad. Se imaginaba a Bubblegum haciendo experimentos, no tartas de manzana. Pero había algo más que le dejaba más sorprendido si cabe:

―¿La has hecho para mí?

Bubblegum asintió escuetamente. ―Sí. Te la iba a dar ayer pero, bueno, ya sabes lo que ocurrió.

El rubio quedó observándola para luego bajar la vista a la tarta. Se sentía feliz de que la princesa la hubiese cocinado especialmente para él.

―¡_Wow_! Gracias, PB ―dijo con una sonrisa ante de coger otro pedazo―. Ahora que está todo bien entre nosotros, te... ¿te gustaría que quedásemos para hacer algo juntos? Ya sabes, para recuperar los últimos meses.

―Claro, ¡me encantaría! ―declaró Bonnibel algo emocionada de más, la cual se apresuró a corregir la compostura― Quiero decir sí. Sería agradable.

―¡Matemático! ¿Y qué te gustaría hacer?

La princesa puso su mano derecha bajo el mentón y quedó pensativa. A decir verdad tenía demasiados asuntos reales qué resolver como para quedar, pero… tenía tantas ganas de pasar algo de tiempo con el rubio que buscaría el tiempo como fuera. Una buena idea pasó por su cabeza:

―¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a estudiar el libro que me has regalado? ―y luego añadió―: Eso sí, tendrás que prometerme tener cuidado con el equipo del laboratorio.

―Palabra de héroe ―contestó un enérgico Finn que se colocaba la mano derecha sobre el pecho para enfatizar su promesa.

―Perfecto. ¿Qué te parece mañana sobre las cuatro de la tarde? Nos llevará varios días, aun así me gustaría dedicarle todo el tiempo posible.

―Claro, me parece bien ―contestó tras terminar la última porción de tarta y dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación―. Bueno, supongo que debería irme. Gracias de nuevo por la tarta.

―No hay de qué, Finn. Te espero mañana y sé puntual, ¿vale?

―Por supuesto. Hasta mañana ―se despidió agitando la mano y comenzando su camino de vuelta a casa.

En el decurso del trayecto los pensamientos iban y venían por su mente. Finn no podía ocultar la alegría que albergaba dentro de sí tras haber arreglado las cosas con Bubblegum. O, aún mejor, saber que realmente nunca estuvo enfadada con él. Sin duda era una amiga increíble.

"Estoy deseando que ya sea mañana."

жжжжжжжжжж

Un frondoso bosque se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y, por entre las ramas, se podía observar una serpenteante hilera de humo ascender hasta el cielo. Un fuego provocaba este humo y éste provenía de una hoguera que alumbraba tímidamente la noche que se cernía a aquellas horas y producía sombras grotescas de las figuras que la rodeaban en círculo. De entre ellas, una voz furiosa gritó a las otras:

―¿Cómo que os lo han quitado?

―¡Pues eso! ¡Que nos lo han quitado! ―respondió con un gemido la otra figura. Ésta pertenecía a una figura considerablemente grande como la que se encontraba situada a su lado.

Los dos seres medían unos dos metros de altura y su piel estaba formada por rocas.

―¡Sois un par de trolls estúpidos! ¡Teníamos un trato! ¿Queréis que os lo recuerde?―exclamó furioso un tercer ser, de naturaleza distinta a la de los dos anteriores― Vosotros nos traíais el amuleto y nosotros no os derrumbaríamos ese agujero mugriento que llamáis casa.

―¡Pero no pudimos hacer nada! ¡Usó el amuleto contra nosotros!

―¿Quién?

Los trolls se observaron a la cara al mismo tiempo hasta que el tuerto de los dos decidió unir valor y contestar:

―Bueno... creo que hay algo que os va a interesar de él. Veréis... es humano.

Una expresión de claro asombro emergió de pronto en el resto los integrantes del grupo. Entre los reunidos, uno se había mantenido al margen de la conversación; se había limitado a permanecer recostado en la hierba fresca. Pero, nada más escuchar aquella declaración, esbozó una sardónica sonrisa e intervino por vez primera:

―¿Has dicho humano, ojo-piedra? ―se dirigió burlonamente al troll, el líder del grupo, según se incorporaba del suelo― Esto se pone interesante.

FIN CAPÍTULO VII.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí este capítulo, a partir del próximo comenzarán los de mas longitud. Pero tengo una mala noticia que dar, este fin de semana que viene no podré actualizar debido a los exámenes de final de trimestre, y no estoy seguro de que el siguiente pueda tampoco por el mismo motivo, pero haré o posible para hacerlo. Una vez pasado eso tendré tiempo libre durante bastante tiempo, por lo que podré escribir sin problemas. Lamento las molestias que os cause.**

**Espero vuestras opiniones, hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	8. Dulce cansancio, Ardiente energía

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Hora de Aventuras, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a **__**Pendlenton**__** Ward.**_

**Y vuelven los capítulos. Enserio, siento el medio mes de pausa, pero tenía que estudiar para esos exámenes. No iba tan bien como para permitirme no estudiar como un loco. Pero ahora tengo 9 ****dias**** de vacaciones, y bastante más tiempo aún hasta que vuelva a tener algún examen, de modo que voy a subir capítulos de forma regular durante bastantes semanas.**

_**Uzinaki**__**: **_**Te agradezco el que me deseases suerte. Y mas aún que pienses así de mi ****fic****. Espero conservar tu apoyo.**

_**Odradem**__**: **_**Ya se resolverán todas tus dudas con el tiempo. Y gracias por mantenerte esperando el capítulo.**

_**Firu-Piru**__**:**_**Gracias por seguirme :D**

**Anonima2**_**012: **_**Jajaja**** ya lo veréis. ¿Quienes serán? Y siento haberte hecho esperar.**

_**Nippah**__**:**_** Gracias, espero que te guste el capítulo.**

**Bueno, voy a contar una cosa. Este capítulo pensaba subirlo el sábado, a pesar de que lleva listo desde el martes, para darme algo de tiempo para adelantar con el siguiente. Pero llevo mucho tiempo sin subir capítulos y me sabía mal haceros esperar mas, así que ****aquí**** esta. Aun ****así**** me ha dado tiempo a adelantar un poco el capítulo 9.**

**Y sin daros más la lata a los que os molestéis en leer esto, empieza el capítulo.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO VIII. _Dulce cansancio, ardiente energía._

―¿Lo has encontrado ya?

―No, pero he encontrado uno que trata de un tal Ulises. ¡Es un tipo impresionante! ―declaró Finn con una exclamación mientras tenía la vista fija en un libro en cuya portada se hallaba inscrito como título "_La Odisea_".

Leer no era el pasatiempo preferido del humano pero... ¿quién le iba a decir que iba a encontrar un libro de aventuras tan _matemático_?

―Vamos, Finn, concéntrate ―le pidió una agotada princesa Bubblegum―. Se supone que me ayudarías a buscar el Antiguo Diccionario Universal.

Había transcurrido semana y media desde el inicio de la investigación sobre aquel extraño libro que le había regalado a la princesa y realmente los dos habían avanzado bastante rápido en su estudio. Bonnibel había hecho múltiples pruebas al libro y, gracias a ellas, descubrió que el libro databa de unos aproximados setecientos ochenta años. Era sorprendente que un libro tan antiguo como aquel pudiera haberse conservado tan bien. Una vez hubieron realizado las pruebas de laboratorio, el siguiente paso fue averiguar cuál era la lengua en la que estaba escrito. Para ello, la pareja tuvo que ir a donde reside grabado el negro sobre el blanco; donde las historias se acumulan a la espera de curiosos que se adentran en ellas y donde el saber acerca del pasado es posible de encontrar: la Gran Biblioteca, dirigida por la Princesa Tortuga.

Allí las horas transcurrían lenta y tediosa; ellos buscaban sin apenas descansar, entre las estanterías laberínticas de la enorme edificación. El transcurrir del tiempo había empezado a hacer mella según caía la tarde; tanto Finn como Bubblegum se encontraban ya visiblemente cansados, siendo el caso más preocupante el de la dulce chica. Desde el comienzo de la investigación, a cada día, se notaba más y más cansada, lo cual hizo que Finn comenzara a barajar la idea de que su amiga continuaba trabajando durante las horas que debería dedicar a dormir. Actualmente, la princesa de chicle tenía unas marcadas ojeras y su largo cabello rosáceo se encontraba bastante alborotado. Por no hablar de cierta palidez inusual en su piel que del mismo modo hacía preocupar al rubio héroe.

―Princesa, tal vez deberíamos dejarlo por hoy ―dijo a la joven en un tono de clara preocupación―. Debes descansar. No tienes buen aspecto.

―No digas tonterías. Estoy... ―Bubblegum bostezó entre cabezadas― perfectamente.

―Si, claro ―Finn la agarró del brazo y, con cuidado de no hacerle daño, la arrastró rumbo al Reino de los Dulces―. Anda, nos vamos.

Cuando la princesa se ponía tan cabezota, lo mejor era no hacerle caso. La pelirrosa no tenía fuerzas para resistirse; por lo que, tras farfullar un poco en tentativa para quedarse, se dejó conducir por Finn. El camino fue silencioso. Ninguno de los dos hizo ademán de hablar. A su alrededor la oscuridad reinaba, adornando las estrellas el amplio techo del planeta. Se podía percibir el sonido de algunos insectos y animales salvajes acompañando el crujir de la hierba tras las pisadas.

―Princesa...

―¿Sí, Finn? ―preguntó somnolienta la muchacha.

―Tal vez deberíamos dejar la investigación por un par de días.

De golpe, la joven sintió como el sueño desaparecía. ―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Pero si estamos avanzando...!

Bubblegum se sentía confusa. ¿Por qué quería Finn hacer eso? Una explicación vino rápida a su mente e intervino de nuevo:

―Ah, ya entiendo. Supongo que estas cosas no te resultan interesantes. Tranquilo, Finn, podrías habérmelo dicho desde el principio. Me puedo encargar de esto yo sola.

En su voz se notaba un deje de tristeza. A decir verdad, hacer todo esto en compañía de su héroe era mucho mejor que si lo hacía ella sola.

―¡No, no! No es eso. Me lo estoy pasando muy bien contigo ―respondió rápidamente el humano―. Es que... creo que te estás esforzando demasiado. Necesitas descansar un tiempo.

―Eso no es verdad, no lo necesito ―contestó ella con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, si bien algo más aliviada.

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban frente al castillo del reino y el mayordomo Menta, quien se había encargado de abrirles las puertas tras verlos acercase, ya se encontraba a un lateral de la misma entrada, observándolos en silencio.

―Bueno, nos vemos Peebles.

―Adiós, Finn ―se despidió ella frotándose un ojo antes de dirigirse al interior del castillo.

Antes de marcharse, el rubio se acercó al mayordomo en el momento previo de que cerrara los portones de la fachada.

―Mentita, ¿me harías un favor?

―Por supuesto ―aceptó con una sonrisa formal―. ¿Qué necesita?

―¿Podrías encargarte de hacer que la princesa descanse como es debido durante unos días? Me tiene algo preocupado.

Al principio la boca del mayordomo se entreabrió un poco; sin embargo, una sonrisa mayor a la anterior no tardó en hacer presencia.

―Por supuesto, señorito Finn. Me encargaré de ello ―le contestó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza a forma de saludo militar.

Te lo agradezco, Mentita. Adiós.

жжжжжжжжж

Cierto perro mágico se encontraba acostado en su sofá. Veía una película que lo mantenía totalmente absorto. Mientras, una bolsa de patatas se encargaba de llenar su estómago.

―¡Oh, Jimmy, no abras la puerta! ―gritó con la boca llena, al momento que engullía ruidosamente unas cuantas patatas― ¡El asesino siempre está tras la puerta!

Preguntándose quién podría ser, el protagonista de la película se encaminó hacia la entrada a paso lento pero firme y, al llegar, abrió la puerta de forma abrupta. Su cara se tornó presa del terror: un hombre alto ataviado con ropas rasgadas y cuyo rostro cubría una gastada máscara de hockey se encontraba frente a él, machete en mano y dispuesto a acabar con su vida. La escena siguiente sólo podía ser descrita como un visceral, sádico, cruel y enfermo baño de sangre. Una imagen capaz de revolver a cualquiera el estómago.

Jake estaba horrorizado pero poco era su miedo hasta que una llamada a la puerta de su propia casa estuvo a punto de pararle el corazón.

_Knock_. _Knock_.

―Está bien, cálmate, seguro que no es nada malo ―se dijo Jake a sí mismo, comenzando a dirigirse a la puerta. No sin antes transformar su brazo derecho en un martillo... por seguridad.

Agarró el pomo de la puerta, lo giró y lentamente comenzó a asomarse por el resquicio abierto. Allí de pie, observándolo de forma curiosa, estaba una joven de aproximadamente la edad de Finn. Su piel irradiaba calor, del mismo modo que el brillo que la rodeaba. Su cabello recientemente cortado ondeaba ligeramente con la brisa en forma de una mecha de fuego; una llama, como la que se elevaba de su falda, la cual formaba parte de un bonito vestido de rojizos y anaranjados bordados que cubría su figura y desentonaba con sus descalzos pies.

Era la Princesa Flama.

―Oh, eres tú PF ―dijo Jake según abría la puerta por completo.

―¿Qué estabas haciendo? ―preguntó la chica ladeando la cabeza, confundida.

Jake carcajeó. ―Nada interesante. ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

―He venido a ver a Finn. Quiero hablar con él ―esbozó una sonrisa― ¿Dónde está?

―Ah, vaya, pues lo cierto es que no está.

Una expresión triste y de un aire infantil nació en el rostro de la princesita tras escuchar la respuesta; dando cierta lástima al mágico perro. Éste la animó a entrar:

―Pero, ey, no debe faltar mucho en que regrese. Puedes esperarle aquí.

En ese mismo instante la expresión de la ardiente doncella cambió radicalmente: ahora destilaba felicidad. Cosa que se vio reflejada por el pequeño aumento en la intensidad de su fuego.

―¡Vale! ―exclamó ella con alegría.

Sin duda, el humor de la Princesa Flama era tan volátil como el elemento que la conformaba. Jake se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar; la cual dio los primeros pasos en el interior de la casa.

―Ponte donde quieras ―la alentó Jake mientras cerraba la puerta y se encaminaba hacia la cocina―. Voy a traer algo de papel aluminio.

―Está bien. Gracias, Jake.

La princesa lo esperó de pie, en la sala de estar, durante breves minutos, formando pequeñas llamas en su mano para entretenerse. Jake no tardó mucho en volver cargando consigo un rollo de ignífugo material.

―¿Prefieres sentarte en el sillón o en el sofá?

―En el que tú quieras ―respondió enseguida ella―. A mí me viene bien cualquiera de los dos.

Jake asintió y luego comenzó a tapizar con el aluminio la mitad izquierda del sofá. Una vez terminado el trabajo, la princesa tomó lugar en su asiento y descansó los brazos sobre sus piernas.

―Estaba viendo una película. ¿Quieres verla conmigo mientras esperas a que Finn regrese? ―preguntó Jake con intención de mantener entretenida a la novia de su hermano durante su ausencia.

―Claro ―respondió ella con una grata sonrisa de fuego despuntando en sus labios―. ¿De qué trata?

―Es muy buena. Verás...

жжжжжжжжж

Finn se encontraba a pocos minutos de alcanzar su hogar. De hecho, puede que incluso menos: su casa ya se veía de un tamaño considerable desde su posición. Sin mucho tardar llegó a la puerta de la fachada y se dispuso a abrirla para entrar.

―Ya llegué ―avisó él, elevando la voz con intención de que Jake lo oyera.

De pronto, unos rápidos pasitos avanzaron hacia él, siendo cada vez más cercanos.

―¡Finn! ¡Socorro! ―gritó BMO para luego saltar a sus brazos.

Al humano le sorprendió esta acción por parte de la pequeña consola, provocando que estuviera a punto de no cogerla.

―Ey, ¿qué te pasa?

―¡Tu novia casi me quema! ―exclamó con enfado la máquina, abrazándose a su dueño con mayor ahínco.

―¡BMO, vuelve! ―llamó una voz femenina, que llegó apresurada junto a ellos― ¡Lo siento mucho!

Una vez allí, pudo ver a Finn, con BMO en sus brazos y una expresión de clara confusión en su rostro. En ese momento, su ansiedad comenzó a aumentar a pasos agigantados:

―¿Finn? Yo... ¡lo siento! ¡Fue sin querer! Yo... la película y... y me asusté y... ―la pobre chica apenas podía articular palabra. Lo último que quería era que Finn pensara que había atacado a BMO. Se estaba esforzando mucho en demostrar su inocencia, que podía ser buena y que no era el ser malvado que muchos creían. Ante todo, no quería defraudar a Finn.

―Tranquila ―dijo él acercándose a la princesita para calmarla. Y, una vez frente a ella, puso a BMO en el suelo de forma cuidadosa y preguntó a ambos―: A ver, ¿qué ha pasado?

Los aludidos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato y, cuando estaban a punto de hablar, alguien entró en la sala.

―Eso puedo explicarlo yo ―inició diciendo Jake después de haber llegado junto al grupo―. Resulta que estaba viendo una película cuando Flama llegó a casa para verte, pero como no estabas, la invité a que se quedase a esperarte y viese conmigo la película. En una escena ella se asustó y bueno... digamos que se descontroló un poco.

Dicho esto, el rubio dirigió la mirada a su novia de fuego.

―¿Es eso lo que ocurrió?

Ella asintió con nerviosismo, encogiéndose un poco de hombros al hacerlo. ―Sí, pero de verdad, Finn, no era mi intención hacerle daño.

―No pasa nada, lo entiendo ―respondió el muchacho con una tierna sonrisa. Luego se dirigió a la pequeña consola, la cual estaba de brazos cruzados y con una expresión molesta reflejada en la pantalla―. ¿La perdonas, BMO? Sabes que no lo hizo queriendo.

BMO apartó la mirada de forma brusca.

―Por favor, BMO ―pidió de nuevo Flama, angustiada―. De verdad que lo siento.

La consola quedó observando la triste expresión de la chica durante un rato hasta soltar un hondo aunque superficial suspiro.

―Está bien, te perdono.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara de Flama ―Gracias.

Finn apoyó las manos en la cintura, alegre, y llevó su atención de vuelta a su novia:

―Bueno, y ahora que está todo arreglado, ¿a qué has venido Flamita?

―Ah, claro. Te quería preguntar si tenías claro qué hacer mañana porque, si no es así, podríamos ya sabes... tener una cita ―explicó ella mientras que un leve sonrojo comenzaba a brotar en sus ya ardientes mejillas.

―¡Claro, sería genial! ―contestó Finn compartiendo el sonrojo de su chica― Mañana no tengo nada que hacer. ¿Qué te parece si te recojo sobre las once de la mañana? Podríamos pasar todo el día juntos. Ah, y yo llevaré algo de comer.

―¡Perfecto! Entonces hasta mañana, Finn.

Flama se despidió dando un fugaz beso en la mejilla a Finn, lo suficientemente rápido como evitar quemarlo. En consecuencia, el sonrojo del humano pasó de un tono leve a uno completamente intenso que le cubrió el rostro.

―A..adiós, Flamita ―contestó avergonzado el humano.

Y, tras la despedida, la chica se convirtió en una lengua de fuego que salió como un rayo de la casa árbol y se adentró en la pradera hasta desaparecer de vista.

FIN CAPÍTULO VIII.

* * *

**Y aquí lo dejo por el momento.**

**Antes de que nadie diga nada, se que a varios de mis lectores no les gusta nada el ****Finn**** x Flama, pero ella es la novia actual de ****Finn****. Tened paciencia, os aseguro que esto es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia. Y, bueno, espero vuestras opiniones en la ****reviews****, necesito saber lo que os gusta, lo que no, y lo que ****pensais**** sobre mi ****fic**** para mejorar.**

**Chao :D**


	9. Búsqueda Real

**Y aquí vuelvo. **

**Esta vez quiero comentar con vosotros mis opiniones sobre los dos ultimos capítulos de Hora de Aventuras, los cuales han sido muy interesantes.**

**Respecto a "Simon y Marcy", ha sido un capítulo muy interesante y sobre todo enternecedor. Ver algunas de las cosas por las que pasaron tras la guerra y con la corona fue muy interesante. Y cuando Simon se puso a cantar para controlarse, fue... wow, simplemente wow. (Por cierto fue un detalle curioso, el que fuese el tema de la serie Cheers.)  
**

**Y respecto a "A glitch is a glitch", solo puedo decir que junto a "King Worm", es posiblemente uno de los capítulos mas bizarros y extraños de la serie. Por dios, solo miren las caras que pone Finn. ¿No les recordaron a las que ponía en la 1º temporada?  
**

**Bueno, empecemos con las respuestas****: **

**Odradem: Respecto a lo de que tipo de cuñado es Jake, bueno simplemente un cuñado Jake. xD**

**Kixtarb812: Me alegra que te guste, pero me has dejado con la intriga. ¿Que he dejado predecible? Si quieres puedes enviarme un mp, o si no, ya me lo diras en el capítulo que ocurra, si es que acertaste.  
**

**George187: Gracias por tu review.  
Y me pase por tu fic, lo siento pero no me gustan los self-insert. Me gusta mas que los protagonistas sean personajes de la propia serie.  
**

**Firu-Piru: ¿Triangulo amoroso? Que yo sepa, por el momento la unica que quiere a Finn, es Flama. Y Finn quiere a Flama... por ahora. muajajaja  
**

**anonima2012: Siento haberte hecho esperar, en serio, pero los exámenes me pueden.  
Gracias por seguir mi fic.  
**

**Y sin mas demora, empieza el capítulo.**

El cielo estaba despejado aquel día, y un radiante sol alumbraba la tierra de Ooo. Por su posición se podía saber que el mediodía había pasado hace varias horas.

Por los bosques de algodón de azúcar se encontraba paseando una pareja de contraria naturaleza, hablando y riendo con alegría.

"Ey, ese fue un buen ataque. No sabía que podías hacer una cosa así con el fuego."

"Bueno, he estado entrenando."- contesto con orgullo a su novio, cierta princesa hecha de fuego.

Ese día habían decidido pasarlo juntos. Y a decir verdad, había sido estupendo.

Primero dieron una vuelta por las praderas, hasta encontrar un lugar agradable donde hacer un picnic con la comida que llevaron. Y una vez hecho, se pasaron un largo tiempo hablando entre ellos. Cualquier tema era bueno, sitios a los que ir de aventura en otra ocasión, algún nuevo videojuego de BMO, anécdotas de la vida diaria de cada uno...

Ahora, hacía apenas 10 minutos que se habían encontrado con unas serpientes gigantes atacando el reino desayuno. Y obviamente tuvieron que intervenir, acto en el cual la princesa Flama hizo gala de algún nuevo truco que dejo maravillado al joven héroe.

"Tu también estuviste muy bien."- dijo la princesa al humano, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Gracias."- contestó este.

Se dirigían de vuelta a la casa de la elemental de fuego. Lugar al que Finn había decidido acompañarla.

La caminata fue amena para ambos, y ya se encontraban cerca del Reino de las Montañas, donde se situaba la vivienda de la doncella en llamas y antiguo lugar de residencia de los nómadas vikingos.

Tras unos momentos de silenciosa marcha, llegaron al claro donde se hallaba la ardiente casa de la elemental de fuego.

Una vez frente a ella, la princesa se colocó junto al héroe, y acto seguido acerco sus labios a la mejilla del chico, dando un suave y rápido beso en ella. La forma de hacerlo era casi natural a estas alturas de la relación. Al principio le quemaba a menudo, alargando el beso más de lo debido. Pero poco a poco, y siempre con el deseo de dejar de dañarle, la princesa Flama aprendió a controlarse en sus demostraciones de afecto al humano. Y no solo en los besos, sino también en los abrazos.

"¿Nos vemos pronto?"- preguntó la chica al ahora sonrojado héroe.

"Por supuesto que si."- contestó un sonriente Finn.

Finalmente la chica se dio media vuelta, y unió sus llamas a las de su hogar, adentrándose en su interior.

* * *

Y uno más, otro documento rellenado y colocado en un montón junto al resto. Esta actividad había mantenido ocupada la mayor parte del día a la princesa del reino de los dulces.

La firma de permisos, documentos, y demás papeleo era una parte habitual del trabajo de la realeza. Debía organizar eventos, supervisar obras, conceder permisos de construcción…

A estas alturas del día, la princesa ya habría terminado con todo eso, y hubiese empezado con su siguiente tarea, la ciencia. Es decir, si su despertador hubiese sonado cuando se supone debía hacerlo. Aún no entendía como ocurrió para que sonase 2 horas más tarde de como lo programó. Tendría que revisar ese trasto en algún momento.

Finalmente, y seguido de un suspiro de alivio, colocó el ultimo de los documentos junto al montón.

"Al fin."

Ahora podía ir a la biblioteca a seguir con la investigación. Que Finn no fuese a venir esta vez, no significaba que fuese a paralizar el trabajo.

Ordeno un poco los papeles que sobre su escritorio reposaban, y finalmente se levantó de su asiento, comenzando a hacer su camino al exterior del castillo.

El sonido de sus propias pisadas la acompañaban en su paso por los grandes y ostentosos pasillos del castillo.

"Buenas tardes princesa. Veo que ya ha terminado con su trabajo."- comentó una voz a sus espaldas.

Ella dirigió su mirada al punto de donde provenía la voz, viendo a su fiel mayordomo, quien acababa de salir de una de los dormitorios.

"Si mentita. Había mucho que hacer hoy, creí que nunca acabaría."- contesto medio en broma la dulce chica.-"Bueno, te puedes tomar el resto del día libre. Voy a ir a la biblioteca, puede que vuelva tarde."

Ante esta declaración, el pequeño mayordomo hizo denotar un poco de preocupación en su expresión.

"¿Ahora? ¿No cree que es un poco tarde? Podría aprovechar y descansar un poco."

"¿Tu también? Estoy bien, en serio, no hace falta que te preocupes."- dijo algo irritada la pelirrosa. ¿Por qué estaba todo el mundo tan empeñado en que necesitaba descansar? A ella no le pasaba nada.

"Por lo menos hágame el favor de no volver muy tarde, por favor."- pidió con resignación el caramelo de menta.

Durante un momento la princesa se quedó mirando a su mayordomo con el ceño fruncido. Para finalmente soltar un suspiro.

"Esta bien. No volveré muy tarde."- dijo cruzando los brazos y dirigiendo la vista a un lado.-"Y ahora si es que quieres que lo haga, no me entretengas mas."- Su molestia era clara, no le gustaba que le tratasen como a una niña. Por Glob, era princesa y gobernante de un reino. Ya era mayor como para que le pusiesen horas para volver a casa.

"Por supuesto princesa, y muchas gracias."- contestó sonriente el mayordomo una vez logrado su objetivo, antes de marcharse del lugar.

Tras ver como su leal sirviente desaparecía tras una puerta, retomo su caminata a los exteriores del reino, no sin antes soltar en alemán un par de palabras, no muy dignas de alguien de su estatus.

A partir de ahí, el camino no fue nada fuera de lo normal. El atardecer se acercaba, y la vida nocturna del reino comenzaba a surgir.

Los primeros locales nocturnos comenzaban a levantar sus persianas, y a abrir sus puertas. Mientras que en el lado opuesto, a los comercios habituales no les faltaba mucho para empezar a echar el cierre, tras un día más de trabajo.

La gente paseaba alegre como su carácter habitual dictaba. Rápidamente la joven princesa perdió su vista entre todos sus súbditos, olvidándose de su irritación anterior. Su curiosidad, propia de cualquier científico, le hizo empezar a divagar, centrando su mente en diversas preguntas. Una buena forma de hacer su camino más llevadero, a falta de alguien con quien hablar.

En poco tiempo, se encontraba cruzando los muros del reino, saliendo de sus dominios, en dirección a la Biblioteca. Poco a poco las vistas de su reino quedaron atrás, cambiando el paisaje de caramelos y dulces, por uno más natural. La hierba amarillenta y pegajosa que conformaba el pasto de los territorios de caramelo, fue cambiando por una más fresca, de un color verde vibrante.

Por otro lado, los árboles y arbustos, fueron sufriendo el mismo cambio a la vista de la princesa Bubblegum. La diferencia fue que con el tiempo los árboles, comenzaron a ser cada vez más escasos, y el bosque se fue volviendo menos y menos espeso, hasta desaparecer por completo.

Ya estaba cerca. Una pequeña llanura se extendía frente a ella. Y en su centro, los restos de algunos antiguos edificios yacían en el suelo, muestra de una civilización mas antigua, la humana.

Entre los restos de paredes y rocas, se alzaba solo una parte de la gran biblioteca. Milenios de historia, se encontraban recogidos entre sus muros.

Al llegar frente a sus puertas, posó su mano en la manivela y tiro de ella hacia abajo, deslizando la puerta al frente para abrirla.

Entró y cerró la puerta tras de si, mientras observaba en todas direcciones para recordar cual era el pasillo que el día anterior estuvo revisando con Finn.

Una vez localizado, comenzó a caminar en su dirección, no sin antes fijarse en la ausencia de la princesa tortuga en su escritorio. Nada importante, probablemente salio con alguna de las otras princesas o algo similar.

"Bueno, comencemos."- se dijo a si misma una vez en el pasillo, con las manos en apoyadas en las caderas.

Durante las siguientes horas sus esfuerzos se dedicaron a la tediosa búsqueda del antiguo diccionario universal.

Este se trataba de una colección dividida en 3 libros de gran tamaño, en los que se recogen todas las lenguas que se han conservado y creado, tanto anteriores como posteriores a la guerra de los Champiñones. Aunque cabe destacar la imposibilidad de recoger todas las pre-guerra, debido a la destrucción de documentos que trajo consigo la susodicha.

El arduo trabajo de varias decenas de historiadores se encuentra recogido entre las páginas de esos libros, de los cuales solo existe una copia de cada uno de ellos. Muchos años atrás se decidió que la Biblioteca pública de la familia real de las tortugas fuese la que los albergase.

Y allí estaba ella, la princesa Bubblegum, buscando entre las numerosas estanterías de la sección de `Lenguaje y Literatura´, sin mucho resultado.

"Literatura duende, no…"- dijo la dulce chica descartando un libro mas, antes de devolverlo a su sitio y proceder a coger otro.-"literatura helada… ¿En serio existe esto?"- Un rápido vistazo a su contraportada confirmo sus sospechas. Escrito aparentemente a mano, junto a una pequeña descripción sobre el contenido del libro, `Para la lectura de princesas, Rey Hielo.´

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre aquella cosa, antes de ponerla bruscamente en su anterior hueco.

Su paciencia se comenzaba a acabar, y por mucho que se lo quisiera negar, estaba agotada. Cuando volviese al castillo, haría caso a Finn y a Mentita, y tendría una buena noche de sueño. Pero hasta que eso ocurriese estaba decidida a encontrar ese diccionario, le costase el tiempo que le costase.

Varios minutos pasaron y la búsqueda no llegaba a su fin, hasta que…

"¡Eureka!"- El grito pudo escucharse por todo el edificio, ayudado por el eco del lugar. Era una suerte la ausencia de gente, a estas alturas de la noche.

Finalmente los libros que buscaba estaban frente a ella. De color negro como el azabache, cubiertos en cuero, y numerados en números romanos.

La emoción le llenaba. Al fin los tenía, ahora estaba un paso mas cerca de descifrar el libro que Finn le dio.

"Ahora solo hay un problema."-Si, quedaba algo que resolver. Algo bastante importante a decir verdad.-"¿Cómo llevo estas cosas hasta el castillo?"

Los tres libros apilados uno sobre otro, llegaban a la altura de sus rodillas. Eran enormes, y obviamente muy pesados. Más de lo que sería capaz de cargar por si misma.

"¡Oh, vamos…!"- exclamó exasperada.-"¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber algún problema?"

"¿Quién esta ahí?"- llamó una voz de repente. Una voz que ella reconoció rápidamente.

"¿Princesa Tortuga, eres tu? Soy yo, Bubblegum."

En ese momento, por el otro extremo del pasillo, una figura se fue acercando. Y cuando estuvo a su altura, la verdosa princesa, inició la conversación.

"Je, me has sorprendido chica, no me esperaba que hubiese alguien a estas horas."- dijo ella risueña.- "Por lo que veo ya los has encontrado."

"Bueno, me ha costado un par de días, pero así es."- contestó la pelirrosa.-"Pero ahora el problema va a ser llevármelos."

Un vistazo rápido a los libros fue suficiente para comprender el problema de su compañera. Sin embargo, una sonrisa en su rostro hizo denotar que el problema no era tan grande a su ver.

"Oh, no te preocupes. Tengo a alguien encargado de realizar envíos."- dijo, provocando una expresión de sorpresa en la princesa de los dulces.- "Hoy ya es tarde, pero puedo hacer que te los lleve mañana."

Tras unos segundos de silencio, una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la princesa Bubblegum. Seguida por un fuerte abrazo a la princesa Tortuga.

"¡Gracias, gracias de verdad!"- dijo alegre.-"No sabes el favor que me haces"

"No es nada, tranquila."- contestó entre risas la princesa del lento hablar.

El abrazo se deshizo, y entre algunos agradecimientos más, y el inicio de algún pequeño tema de conversación, ambas princesas empezaron a caminar hacia la salida del edificio.

"Hasta mañana, y en serio si necesitas cualquier cosa, solo pídela."- dijo despidiéndose la princesa pelirrosa.

"Claro, hasta otra."

Y tras despedirse, la dulce chica al fin pudo dirigirse de vuelta a su reino. Con la idea de tener un buen descanso. Al fin y al cabo, se lo había ganado.

**Y hasta aquí por hoy.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y espero sus opiniones. Y si les gustó, siganlo y ponganlo en favoritos :D**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	10. Hallazgo

**Bueno, se que me he retrasado con el capítulo, pero como excusa tengo que este es el mas largo de lo que llevo de fic.**

**Bueno, antes de las respuestas voy a comentar "puhoy". A parte de todo lo que se pueda decir del capítulo, hay una cosa en concreto que me ha dejado pensando. No se si lo del capítulo ha sido un sueño, o realidad. Pero tecnicamente hablando, ¿Finn no le has puesto a Flama unos cuernos como un demonio? xD  
Pensadlo, incluso si ha sido un sueño, han sido cuernos de pensamiento. Recuerdo haber oido esa expresión en alguna serie, puede que fuese "Como conoci a vuestra madre" xD  
**

**Bueno, empecemos.**

**George187: Espero no ofenderte, pero no me terminan de llamar la atención las historias que tienes.**

**Karenanzora90: No hace falta que te disculpes, ¡y no sabes lo feliz que me hace te guste tanto lo que hago! *Le da un abrazo MUY fuerte.* xDD **

**Odradem: La verdad es que tienes razón, avanzó poco. Sin embargo no va a ser así en este capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes.**

**MayumizanXD: Gracias por comentar. Y espero mantenerte enganchada hasta el final. xD**

**Kixtarb812: Temo decir que tu predicción fue incorrecta... muajajaja xDBueno ahora en serio, si hubiese ocurrido lo que me dijiste que creias, hubiese sido en el anterior capítulo, pero esa es una escena que no tenia planeada. Bueno, a ver que te parece este capítulo.  
**

**Firu-Piru: Calma, el tiempo las resolverá. xD**

**Anonima2012: No te preocupes, no tengo pensado abandonarla, ¡te agradezco tu apoyo!**

**Bueno y sin mas tardar, adelante capítulo.**

Cuatro días transcurrieron desde el hallazgo de la princesa Bubblegum en la biblioteca, el antiguo diccionario universal se encontraba ya en su posesión. Todas las lenguas que se conocen y recuerdan en la actualidad, meticulosamente recogidas en 3 volúmenes de enorme tamaño.

Esto daba paso a la tercera fase de la investigación, identificar la lengua en la que estaba escrita el libro. Y para desgracia de la pelirrosa científica, esta sería la más aburrida, fatigosa y de lento realizar, de todas las que tuvo y tendría que obrar para descifrar el libro, objeto de su estudio. Pero al fin y al cabo, nadie dijo que fuese a ser tarea fácil.

Se trataban de más de 10.900 páginas de idiomas y dialectos, escritos palabra a palabra desde la "A" a la "Z" equivalentes conocidas de su vocabulario. De muchas de las lenguas ya muertas que recogen estos libros, hay palabras que se perdieron, sin embargo, en su mayor parte fue posible representarlas en sus páginas.

La tarea actual consistía en revisar todos los idiomas posteriores a la guerra de los Champiñones, hasta localizar uno cuya escritura coincidiese con la del blanco y estropeado libro.

Una labor cuanto menos titánica, pocos estarían dispuestos a realizarla. Sin embargo la dulce gobernante de los caramelos no era una cualquiera, le llevaría meses, puede que más, incluso si Finn la ayudase. Pero a pesar de ello, no abandonaría la tarea hasta que fuese completada. Era una chica con defectos por supuesto, era cabezota, mandona y en según que situaciones, incluso algo fría. Pero si había una cualidad que hubiese que destacar en ella junto a su inteligencia, esa sería sin duda la perseverancia. Su honor de científica le obligaba a terminar lo comenzado.

Eran exactamente las 02:03 con 53 segundos de la noche. Se había prometido a si misma que descansaría mas, compromiso que cumplió de forma rigurosa durante los tres primeros días posteriores a su paso por la biblioteca. La noche anterior, reanudó sus sesiones de trabajo nocturno. Era algo que no podía evitar, se obsesionaba con sus proyectos.

No obstante, decidió que por hoy ya había sido suficiente. Marcó la hoja que correspondía al trabajo que realizaría el siguiente día, y cerró el escrito. Finalizando así un día más de trabajo.

*Yawn* - Un bostezo escapó de entre sus rosados y finos labios. El sueño comenzaba a poder con ella.

Sin más dilación, se acomodó en su cama, y arropada por el calor de las sábanas cerró lentamente los párpados, dejándose caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Finn abrió los ojos de forma pausada. Se encontraba confuso, desorientado… Poco a poco, fue recuperando la consciencia de si mismo. Para su sorpresa, se encontraba de pie, en un lugar que no conocía.

Parecía ser un pasillo, las paredes estaban hechas con ladrillos de roca, pintadas de lo que suponía alguna vez fue color blanco, con diversas ilustraciones y desgastados grabados en las mismas. Todo el pasillo parecía pertenecer a un lugar en ruinas. Trozos de la misma pared y del techo, reposaban en muchas zonas del pasillo. Las telarañas poblaban el techo, y dejaban el resto del lugar libre para que el polvo lo cubriese.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, el humano comenzó a avanzar por el asolado pasadizo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué, simplemente sentía que debía hacerlo. Algo le decía que aquel sitio tenía algo especial.

Su caminar era tranquilo, dirigía la mirada en todas direcciones y no parecía haber rastro de vida en aquel oscuro lugar, solo alumbrado por algunas antorchas colgadas en los muros.

Las preguntas se le empezaban a acumular- "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? ¿Dónde esta Jake?..."

Los minutos pasaron, y nada parecía cambiar a su alrededor, no se encontraba con puertas, ventanas, nada. Comenzaba desesperarse, el aíre allí era cargado, eso le molestaba. Y para colmo tenía la incómoda sensación de que, de algún modo andaba en círculos.

Suposiciones que se vieron desestimadas tras, al fin, ver una luz que indicaba la salida del angosto pasillo.

El humano empezó a acelerar el paso, ansioso por salir de allí. Pero cuando parecía que iba a llegar, de repente todo cambió.

"Todavía no…"

El lugar comenzó a distorsionarse, y sin previo aviso la superficie bajos sus pies se derrumbó. Tras un enorme grito, el héroe comenzó a caer en un pozo sin fondo.

El viento le azotaba con fuerza el rostro, estaba aterrado, no veía el final de la caída. Hasta que algo apareció debajo suyo. Un enorme búho, de dorado plumaje. El Búho Cósmico.

Finn se quedó sin aliento, no podía estar ocurriéndole esto de nuevo.

"¿Tu?"- preguntó incrédulo el muchacho.

"Va a ocurrir."- contestó inexpresivo el místico animal.

Lentamente la caída del humano se detuvo, dejándolo flotar en mitad de la infinita oscuridad.

"¿Cómo…?"

"¡Huuuuh!"

"¡Ah!"- El rubio héroe se despertó alterado. El sudor descendía por su frente, un escalofrío le recorría la médula, añadidos a una sensación de malestar, hicieron que el despertar de Finn no fuese para nada agradable.

"¿Qué esta pasando?"- se preguntó a si mismo. Comenzaba a resultar preocupante. Y lo peor de todo es que no sabía que hacer. ¿Contárselo a alguien? ¿Para qué? No tenía ni idea de lo que podían significar estos sueños, mucho menos lo iba a hacer alguien que no los hubiese vivido.

Además no quería preocupar a nadie, por lo menos no hasta estar seguro de que sus pesadillas eran un mal presagio. Con un poco de suerte, puede que el Búho Cósmico no fuese el real. Tal vez su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Finalmente decidió levantarse. Giró sobre su cama, y tras incorporarse, colocó los pies sobre el suelo. Casualmente echó un vistazo a la `cama´ de su hermano, o más bien el cajón al que le daba el uso de una. Y tras hacerlo pudo comprobar que seguía allí dormido, al parecer su grito anterior no había perturbado su descanso.

Una vez de pie, Finn comenzó a dirigirse al cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara. Eso le despejaría un poco.

Un rato mas tarde, y una vez que termino en el cuarto de baño, se dirigió a la cocina. Allí se encontraba BMO, quien ya había comenzado a hacer unas tostadas con mantequilla y miel. Cabe decir que olían estupendamente.

"Buenos días BMO."- saludó el humano sentándose en la mesa a la espera de su desayuno.-"¿Cómo es que ya estabas cocinando?"

"Oh, buenos días Finn."- contestó la pequeña consola en respuesta.-"Escuché el agua correr en el baño."

Sin mucho tardar, BMO se acercó a la mesa para intentar colocar el plato con el desayuno en ella. La tarea resultaba complicada debido a la estatura de la consola, cosa de la que Finn se dio cuenta rápidamente. El rubio cogió el plato por si mismo y lo puso con cuidado en la mesa. Acto seguido agarró a BMO y lo sentó en su regazo.

"Gracias por el desayuno BMO."- contestó alegremente el héroe acariciando la cabeza de su pequeño amigo. Provocándole una pequeña risa.

Las tostadas estaban buenas, muy buenas de hecho. Que BMO era un excelente cocinero era algo que el humano ya sabía.

A partir de ahí, el día avanzó de forma natural. Jake se levantó una hora mas tarde que su hermano. Dedicaron la mañana a jugar con BMO. El día anterior había creado un nuevo juego, que les tenía algo enganchados.

"Finn, tráeme algo de la nevera. Cualquier cosa me vale."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni hablar! ¡Cógelo tu!"

"¡Pero yo estoy matando a ese cerdo monstruo!"- contestó el perro, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de la consola.

"Y yo también, estamos jugando en cooperativo ¿recuerdas?"

"Puede ser, pero ambos sabemos que yo puedo con él solo, y tu no."

"¡Ni en tus sueños!"

Bueno, es probable que estuviesen mas que `algo´ enganchados.

Las batallas se fueron sucediendo, ni el hambre, ni el cansancio hicieron decaer al par de héroes. Y pronto, la lucha final llegó.

Fue dura, fue larga, estuvo llena de momentos que los llevaron al borde de la muerte. Los hierros chocando, ataques mágicos volando en todas direcciones, las gigantescas ondas de energía destruyendo el escenario donde se estaba librando una épica batalla.

Hasta que finalmente…

"¡Si!"

El dulce sonido de la victoria. La balada que solo los elegidos pueden disfrutar, un deleite para los sentidos. La canción de los créditos del juego sonaba triunfante, como un anuncio de la batalla ganada.

Y ambos hermanos no podían estar más eufóricos.

"¡Wow, nadie puede con nosotros!- exclamó Finn alzando el puño emocionado.-"¡Eh, Jake! ¿Has visto el ataque que le hice cuando iba a hacer el golpe final?"

"¡Si tío, fue increíble!"- contestó el mágico perro, compartiendo el sentimiento del rubio.- "¡Y cuando usé el arma secundaria! ¡Ese tipo no tenía la mas mínima oportunidad!"

Las celebraciones y los gritos continuaron durante unos minutos, antes de que los ánimos se calmaron.

"Jeje, necesito estirarme."- dijo Finn, cambiando finalmente el tema de conversación y poniéndose de pie.-"Creo que voy a ir a ayudar a PB, ya han pasado varios días desde que quedamos por ultima vez."- y sin esperar mas, comenzó a dirigirse a la entrada de su hogar.

"¡Finn, espera!"- llamó Jake al humano, antes de que le diese tiempo a salir por la puerta.

"¿Si?"- pregunto confuso el aludido.

"Bueno, me preguntaba si…"- Jake se rascaba la nuca, parecía no saber como expresarse en ese momento.- "¿Podría ir contigo? Es que no tengo nada que hacer el resto del día, y cada vez que sales vuelves muy tarde."- Puede que no se lo fuese a decir a su hermano, pero últimamente, Jake había tenido la sensación de que Finn le estaba dejando de lado para salir con sus amigas. Los últimos días apenas había pasado tiempo con él, de hecho, ese videojuego fue lo primero que hicieron juntos desde hacía más de una semana.

Durante un momento, el rubio chico puso una expresión pensativa en su rostro, sujetando su mentón con la mano derecha. No por que se lo estuviera pensando realmente, sino más bien por poner nervioso a Jake.

"No."- contestó firmemente el humano, dejando a su hermano con una cara larga y sin saber que contestar exactamente.

"B-bueno, pues iré a comer algo… supongo."- dijo el dorado perro, comenzando a ir a la cocina.

Hasta que una enorme carcajada interrumpió su paso.

"Oh, Jake tendrías que ver la cara que has puesto."- rió el humano, sujetándose el estómago con ambos brazos.-"Claro que puedes venir."- continuó, secándose una lágrima que la risa le había dejado, y ofreciéndole una sonrisa a su peludo amigo.

A Jake le embargó un sentimiento de alivio al escuchar las palabras de su hermano. Sin embargo el dorado animal, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de salir de la evidencia en la que había quedado.

"Oh, esta bien. No es que tenga algo mejor que hacer."

"Si, claro."-contestó Finn rodando los ojos.-"Date prisa si quieres venir."

* * *

"¿Quiere que le traiga algo, princesa?"- preguntó educadamente el mayordomo menta a su gobernante.

El pequeño caramelo de menta acababa de entrar a la habitación de la princesa Bubblegum, con la intención de revisar el estado de la misma y comprobar si tenía alguna petición. Acostumbraba a hacer esto por lo menos un par de veces al día, llamados de la princesa a parte.

"La verdad es que me apetecería un chocolate caliente."- contestó la pelirrosa, apartando momentáneamente la vista del libro que se encontraba revisando, para cruzar su mirada con la del mayordomo.

En ese momento, lucía un vestido de su típico color rosa. De falda larga y mangas del mismo tipo, sujetas a los hombros por unos simples tirantes, que mostraban parte de sus hombros. Su diseño incluía un estampado de líneas de un tono magenta, en la parte superior de la prenda. Finalmente a esto se le unían unas grandes y circulares gafas, necesarias para su lectura.

"¿Con mucho azúcar como acostumbra?"

"Si, te lo agradezco."- respondió la dulce chica, antes de volver a centrar la atención en su investigación.

"No hay de que, princesa."- Y tras una pequeña reverencia, el mayordomo se marchó del lugar, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Era un día de trabajo como cualquier otro. Tras una ajetreada mañana, la joven de chicle se tomó un descanso tras el almuerzo para recuperar un par de horas de sueño.

Una vez se despertó a la hora que había marcado en su despertador, se puso rápidamente a trabajar en su investigación.

Poco más de una hora había pasado de aquel momento. Pasó una página más, la cual tampoco contenía el idioma que buscaba, como ya era habitual que ocurriese. Hinchó sus mejillas de forma ligeramente infantil, y procedió a soltar un largo suspiro. Tenía ganas de distraer su mente con algo. ¿Cuánto le quedaría a Mentita para terminar de hacer el chocolate?

Parecía que hubiesen escuchado sus pensamientos, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Debe ser él."- pensó observando la puerta.

"Adelante."

Una vez dado el permiso, la puerta se abrió. Sin embargo, no era su mayordomo quien se encontraba allí de pie, sino que se trataba de cierto par de héroes.

"Hola PB."- saludó Finn agitando la mano con una sonrisa.

La presencia de sus dos amigos provocó una expresión de sorpresa en la pelirrosa, quien rápidamente se levantó para saludarles.

"Finn, Jake. Que gusto veros."- dijo ella alegre, al ponerse frente a ellos.-"¿A que habéis venido?"

"Bueno, he pensado que ya era hora de que retomase el proyecto no crees?"- respondió el humano, elevando los hombros al responder. Como si hubiese dicho algo obvio.

"¡Eso es fantástico!"- Una pequeña palmada acompañó a la respuesta de la joven princesa, dando muestra de su emoción. Con Finn el trabajo sería mas rápido y lo mejor de todo, menos monótono.

La princesa estaba a punto de arrastrar al humano a su escritorio para mostrarle cual sería su parte del trabajo, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

"Un momento, entonces… ¿Para que ha venido Jake?"

"El nos va a ayudar hoy."- contestó el rubio, mirando a su compañero.

"Oh, esta bien."- dijo la muchacha, tras pensarlo durante unos segundos.

Y el trabajo se reanudo. Pero a diferencia de cómo había sido apenas unos minutos antes, ahora eran tres los que se dedicaban a ello. Mientras que la princesa Bubblegum trabajaba en su escritorio, Finn y Jake hacían lo propio sobre la cama de su amiga. No mucho mas tarde llegó el mayordomo Menta, con el chocolate de la princesa en sus manos.

"Aquí tiene princesa."- dijo el caramelo, tendiendo la bebida hacia la chica, quien lo cogió de forma delicada.

"Muchas gracias, Mentita."- dijo ella, antes de juntar sus labios con la taza, para dar un pequeño sorbo al dulce de su interior.-"Puedes retirarte."

"Si, princesa."

Una vez que el mayordomo se marchó del lugar, Finn se quedó observando a la princesa mientras se bebía el chocolate. Cosa de la que Bubblegum se dio cuenta, provocando que ella mirase al humano también, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y una ceja en alto.

El rubio comenzó a ponerse nervioso ante la expresión de su amiga. Apartó la vista rápidamente, y comenzó a buscar una forma de justificar lo que acababa de hacer. El problema con ello era que ni él estaba seguro de la respuesta.

"Eh… yo, esto…"

"¿Quieres un poco?"- preguntó la dulce chica, ofreciéndole la taza a Finn con ambas manos.

"¿Eh?"- la expresión del rubio era confusa. La princesa le había tomado desprevenido con aquella pregunta.

"He visto que mirabas como bebía. Si querías tomar solo tenías que pedirlo."

"Eh… si claro, gracias."- contestó el héroe, cogiendo la taza y comenzando a beber un poco. Tenía que recordar agradecerle a Glob mas tarde por la enorme suerte que había tenido.

Mientras tanto, y aparentemente ajeno a la escena que acababa de ocurrir a su lado, Jake seguía revisando el libro que les correspondía a él y a Finn. Un enorme ceño fruncido destacaba en su frente, muestra de la frustración del perro.

"¡Se acabo!"- gritó de repente, provocando el susto de sus dos amigos y un mal movimiento de su hermano, al que poco le falto para dejar caer la taza por la sorpresa.

"¡Jake! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!"- preguntó Finn enfadado.

"¡No puedo mas con esto, es imposible encontrar ese maldito idioma entre todas estas páginas!"

"Hace apenas diez minutos que empezaste."- dijo ahora la princesa cruzando los brazos, en un intento de hacer ver al mágico perro lo absurdo de su reacción.

"¡Me da igual! ¿Sabéis que? ¡Simplemente voy a abrir una página al azar!"

En ese momento, la dulce chica se echó la mano al rostro.-"Jake ¿tienes la mas mínima idea de cuán ínfimas son las posibilidades de acertar de esa for…"-

"¡Lo hice!"- Una expresión de inmensa alegría había aflorado en el rostro del animal, quien comparando las escrituras del libro antiguo, con las de la página abierta del diccionario, pudo comprobar el éxito de su acto.-"Soy un genio."

"¡¿Qué?!"- gritaron la princesa y el humano al unísono, apartando de un empujón a su peludo amigo.

Efectivamente no había error, Jake había logrado hallar el idioma del libro, acercándolos un paso más al objetivo de conocer su contenido.

"N-no puedo creerlo…"-dijo la princesa con los ojos completamente abiertos.

**Y hasta aquí llego, espero vuestras opiniones. Y si os gusto, dadle a favoritos y seguid la historia.**


	11. Un enemigo no tan desconocido

**Y aquí el capítulo, se que he tardado una eternidad, y lo siento. Pero el problema es que ahora estoy en el ultimo trimestre de clases y es mas duro que nunca, así que a partir de ahora y hasta junio, no prometo actualizaciones regulares. Lo siento, en serio.**

**Odradem: Me alegra que te gustase. Hoy toca sorpresa, a ver que opinas,**

**Kixtarb812 ****: Bueno eres libre de creer que ocurrira. xD Espero que te guste este capítulo.  
**

**Firu-Piru: Jake es suertudo, es un don. xD**

**Anonima2012: No sabes como me alegras, en serio siento haceros esperar. Que disfrutes el capítulo.**

**NowhereSH: A mi tambien me gusta el Flinn, pero al contrario que tu el Fubblegum me gusta un poco mas. Estoy contento de que sigas mi historia, espero que te guste.**

**Bueno, y empezamos.**

"N-no puedo creerlo…"- Sus ojos se encontraban abiertos hasta donde su fisonomía le permitía, en una expresión de extrema sorpresa.

Era imposible.-"¿Cómo…?"- La princesa no paraba de alternar su vista entre los dos libros que se encontraban frente a ella, hasta que finalmente levantó la mirada, dirigiéndola a nada en concreto. Para alguien como ella, resultaba inverosímil el pensar en la posibilidad de acertar con unas estadísticas tan negativas en contra. ¿Hasta que punto llegaba la fortuna de Jake?

La dulce chica se mantuvo ajena a lo que le rodeaba, preocupando un poco al chico junto a ella, quien ya se había recuperado de la sorpresa inicial. La pelirrosa se encontraba inmóvil, ni un músculo hacía el más mínimo ademán de moverse.

Ambos el perro y el humano se encontraban a los lados de la muchacha, intercambiando unas miradas inseguras.

"¿PB, estas bien?"- preguntó el rubio tomando la iniciativa, ante la inexpresiva mirada de la princesa. ¿Estaba siquiera respirando? Porque si era así, hacía un trabajo impecable ocultándolo.

"¿Me estas escuchan…?"- El dedo índice de la princesa se poso suavemente en los labios del humano, interrumpiendo su nueva pregunta.

"Calla un momento Finn, estoy pensando."- fueron las palabras de la chica. Aunque en esta ocasión hubiese sido más correcta la expresión `asimilar´ para describir en que empleaba sus energías actuales.

Con cierta confusión, y un leve sonrojo, imperceptible para el resto. El joven héroe se dispuso a permanecer sentado en la enorme cama real, a la espera de que su amiga volviese a su comportamiento habitual.

Al mismo tiempo Jake, quien no estaba del todo seguro de lo que debía hacer, se puso de pie.

"B-bueno, creo que me tengo que ir para ayudar a BMO con la cena… o algo así."- dijo comenzando a dirigirse a la puerta.

"Jake…"- llamó la princesa Bubblegum, con una voz sorprendentemente relajada, sin cambiar su postura en lo mas mínimo.

"¿Si?"- preguntó el susodicho parando en seco, con cierto rastro de nerviosismo en su voz.

"Gracias por tu ayuda, si quieres puedes acompañar a Finn también mañana."

"Eh… claro, tal vez. Adiós PB, nos vemos en casa hermano."- se despidió el perro antes de salir por la puerta y comenzar su camino de vuelta a las praderas.-"Tío, eso ha sido… raro."

Mientras tanto, Finn quien se limitó a despedirse de su hermano con un agitar de su mano, volvió a mirar a la princesa quien no mostraba cambios notorios en su expresión. Volvió su vista al suelo, y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos, intentando distraerse.

Por suerte, no pasaron más que unos segundos hasta que la pelirrosa al fin decidió reaccionar, irguiéndose de forma brusca, para sorpresa de su héroe.

"Esta bien. Simplemente ha ocurrido, era muy poco probable pero no imposible."- declaró ella, sacudiendo las arrugas de su vestido.- "¿Me acompañas al laboratorio Finn? Voy a mostrarte algo."

"Claro."

La princesa hizo el ademán de coger los libros que necesitaban, sin embargo su gran peso le hacía la tarea imposible. El humano se percató rápidamente y tras cogerlos el mismo, ofreció una sonrisa a su amiga, la cual fue correspondida con prontitud. No sin la compañía de un -"Gracias."

Sin más dilación, el camino hacia el lugar de trabajo de la gobernante de los dulces se inició. El trayecto fue silencioso, no un silencio incómodo sin embargo, lo que no impidió que el humano quisiera darle fin. Era un chico activo al fin y al cabo.

"Bueno. ¿Qué es lo que me quieres enseñar?"- preguntó el humano, intrigado.

"La siguiente parte de la investigación."- se limitó a contestar la dulce chica, dejando a Finn mas o menos igual que antes de preguntar.

En pocos minutos se encontraban frente a las grandes puertas del laboratorio. La princesa introdujo la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido, sacando una llave plateada del mismo.

Y tras un giro de muñeca, la puerta se encontraba abierta. El lugar estaba impecablemente ordenado, probetas y vasos de precipitado llenos de humeantes y coloridos mejunjes, alineados sobre mesas y estanterías. Máquinas científicas habituales y no tan habituales situadas en distintos puntos de la habitación.

Sin embargo, solo era una la que recibía la atención de la princesa, la que se encontraba en la dirección en la que caminaba.

La pareja se detuvo frente a un aparato. Si hubiese alguna forma de describir su aspecto, sería como una extremadamente compleja balanza. A los lados tenía dos superficies planas y de forma redonda, con una especie de escáneres sobre ellas. Estos escáneres se unían al centro de la máquina mediante una serie de cables y cilindros. La parte central se trataba de un ordenador, de aspecto avanzado y con un monitor de pantalla plana.

"¿Sabes que es esto Finn?"- preguntó de forma perspicaz la princesa, ante la confusa mirada del joven héroe.-"Es un escáner 3D, con función de traductor. Si colocó los parámetros adecuados, y dejamos reposar el diccionario y el libro blanco en sus plateles, los escáneres se encargarán de realizar el proceso de la conversión de los objetos en una versión digital. Una vez hecho esto, el ordenador hará un análisis de los datos, y los utilizará para hacer una transcripción a nuestro idioma del antiguo escrito. Finalmente solo tendremos que trasladar el resultado a una tablet holográfica y el trabajo estará hecho."

La cara de Finn era un poema, la boca abierta y la mirada aturdida, no eran suficientes para describir el enorme caos que había resultado para su adolescente mente aquella `pequeña´ explicación.

La princesa soltó un pequeño suspiro ante la expresión de su héroe.-"En otras palabras, si colocamos los libros en las bandejas de la máquina, tendremos una versión traducida del libro que investigamos."

"Ah, claro."- contestó el rubio notablemente mas satisfecho con la nueva aclaración.

"Vamos, colócalos en su sitio."- pidió la muchacha de caramelo, comenzando a teclear en el ordenador.

El rubio procedió a realizar la tarea que la princesa le pidió, y colocó cada uno de los libros en sus respectivos sitios.

"Y allá va."- fueron las palabras de la princesa Bubblegum, antes de pulsar un último botón.

Automáticamente, el aparato comenzó su tarea, los escáneres se encendieron y enfocaron una luz de un brillante color verde que rodeó por completo ambos escritos.

"El proceso es lento, durará unas 16 horas aproximadamente, por lo que por hoy hemos terminado."- declaró la princesa, con un tono alegre en su voz.

"Alfanumérico."- exclamó Finn con emoción. Estaban a punto de descubrir el contenido del antiguo libro, la curiosidad era grande.

"¿Alfanumérico? Esa es nueva. ¿Cuándo se te ocurrió?" – preguntó la princesa, escondiendo una pequeña risa tras su mano derecha, ante el vocablo de su héroe.

Una expresión pensativa floreció en el rostro del rubio.-"Pues… no lo se."

"Ah…"

Un breve silencio se hizo notar, hasta que Finn sacudió la cabeza, para salir de sus pensamientos.-"Bueno, creo que me iré a casa. ¿Nos vemos mañana a las… cinco de la tarde?"

"Me parece bien."- contestó la pelirrosa.

"Pues hasta mañana PB."- se despidió el rubio, comenzando el camino que le llevaría a donde terminaría su día, su hogar. Llegado el momento era hora de descansar, el día siguiente sería agotador… mucho más de lo que el grupo pudiera si quiera imaginar.

Y antes de hacerlo, Finn observó al exterior, posando su mirada en la ventana que su habitación poseía.

"Parece que el cielo comienza a nublarse."

* * *

"¿Un libro?"

"Si, parece importante jefe. Por lo visto llevan mucho tiempo ocupados con esa cosa."

Varías siluetas se encontraban reunidas, en una cueva que les estaba sirviendo como improvisado refugio. Tenía pinta de que aquella noche sería lluviosa, negras nubes constituían un oscuro manto que privaba el bosque del mas mínimo rastro de luz.

El crepitar del fuego era lo único que desentonaba en el silencio de la noche.

"¿Y de qué demonios nos sirve un libro?"- preguntó uno de los presentes.- "El único uso útil que se me ocurre es para que nos mantenga encendido el fuego. ¡En serio echad mas leña, tengo frío!"

"¡¿Acaso estas tomando tú la decisión sobre lo que vamos a hacer?!"- gritó colérico el líder. Los puños apretados, el ceño fruncido y un rechinar de dientes eran muestras de su ira.

"N-no, por supuesto que no. Tu eres el que manda."- el miedo se hacía presencia en la voz del hombre. Hay una regla que nunca se debe quebrantar, la autoridad del líder no se cuestiona. Si este dice que el blanco es negro, negro será.

"¡¿Acaso dudas de mi forma de dirigir?!"

"N-no, jefe."

"Bien, por qué ya sabes lo que pasa con los que se oponen. ¡Bang! ¡Son destruidos!"- Su puño chocó con la dura pared del lugar, provocando un sonido que se unió al gran énfasis en sus palabras. Su voz retumbó por toda la cueva, apoyada por el eco.-"Y ahora escuchad…"

* * *

"¿Qué crees que diga el libro PB?"- preguntó un curioso Finn.

La princesa de los dulces y los dos héroes de Ooo caminaban por los pasillos del castillo. ¿Su destino? El laboratorio por supuesto. Ya era la hora, si nada había salido mal, la traducción debería estar completa.

"Lo vamos a descubrir pronto Finn."

Apenas unos minutos mas tarde ya estaban los tres frente a la máquina. Momento en que la princesa comenzó a realizar las debidas comprobaciones en el ordenador.

"Perfecto, esta terminado…"- terminó de decir aquellas palabras cuando de un bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio sacó un pequeño dispositivo. Era plano y con una pantalla que cubría casi toda su superficie.

Acto seguido conectó un cable en un lateral de la pequeña tablet y el otro extremo en la máquina mayor.

Dejó pasar unos segundos hasta que un leve pitido marcó el final del proceso.

"¡Si!"- gritó alegremente la chica.-"Chicos…"- se giró para ponerse frente a sus dos amigos.-"… esta terminado."

"¡Genial!"- gritaron ambos al unísono.

Al fin, semanas de duro trabajo, horas frente a libros, pruebas de todo tipo. Todo ello al final se había traducido en resultados palpables.

"Bien, echemosle un vistazo."- dijo la princesa, apretando el único botón que poseía el ahora recipiente del libro digital.

Instantáneamente un holograma se comenzó a proyectar en el aire, a imagen y semejanza del libro original. ¿La diferencia? Este lo podían leer.

"¿Post Mortem…?"- Y aquel, aquel era el título. Y desde tan pronto, el mal presentimiento surgió. Algo que parecía sugerir que se dejasen las cosas como estaban, que no indagaran más. Una sensación que fue ignorada por todos.

Un deslizar de dedo en la pantalla del dispositivo holográfico condujo a la primera página del libro. Y lentamente, la princesa comenzó a leer sus primeros escritos.

"Si necio eres,

y su legado quieres…

Me apenan tus intenciones,

pues con ellas acaecerán muchas desgracias.

O si por el contrario eres curioso,

más tus motivos no tienen malicia.

Podrás conocer una historia pasada,

sobre una gran injusticia..."

De repente la princesa hizo una pausa, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente.

"¿Qué ocurre PB?"- preguntó un extrañado Jake, ante el repentino paréntesis de su amiga.-"Vamos, di que mas pone."

"Es que esta en otro idioma distinto al resto del libro."

"¿Como?"- preguntó ahora Finn.

"Gemma docebit ad magica nigra."

En ese momento, una vez recitado el extraño verso, el libro original, el cual reposaba sobre una de las mesas del laboratorio, comenzó a emanar una luz morada. El grupo se dio cuenta rápidamente.

"¿Qué demon…?"- Y antes de que las palabras terminaran de de salir, un destello los ilumino por completo. Todos quedaron momentáneamente cegados, con los brazos cubriendo sus ojos.

Hasta que finalmente la luz desapareció. Durante unos segundos, la princesa y los dos héroes tuvieron que dejar que sus ojos se acostumbraran nuevamente a la vista, los nudillos frotando sus cuencas eran de poca utilidad en la tarea.

"¿Qué fue eso?"- preguntó un mas acomodado Finn, comenzando a abrir sus ojos lentamente.

"Ung, no tengo idea."- contestó la princesa, quien junto a Jake, intentaban adaptar su vista, para dirigirla a donde todo había ocurrido.

Y para sorpresa de todos, algo nuevo había en el lugar. Una joya, de color morado, y de forma hexagonal. Lo mas extraño no era su repentina presencia, eso era lo de menos, lo realmente chocante era que se encontraba flotando, como si la gravedad no tuviera influencia en ella.

"¿Qué es eso?"- preguntó Jake, al tiempo que se frotaba la cabeza. La luz anterior todavía le mantenía algo mareado.

Y cuando todos comenzaban a acercarse al nuevo misterio, este salió volando como si de una bala se tratase, al exterior del lugar.

"¡Eh! ¡¿Qué esta pasando?!"- se preguntó la pelirrosa. Todo se comenzaba a volver mas extraño a cada momento.-"¡Chicos, tras ella!"

"¡Si!"

Automáticamente, Jake aumentó su tamaño, y tras colocar a sus dos amigos a sus espaldas, comenzó la persecución.

Todo comenzó a ocurrir extremadamente deprisa. Cuando salieron del laboratorio, una ventana rota fue lo que les mostró el camino seguido por la joya. El mágico perro, haciendo gala de su poca sutileza, atravesó las paredes del castillo que le impedía el paso, dejando un enorme hueco y varios escombros que deberían ser reparados mas tarde por los empleados del castillo.

"¡Por allí!"- señalo Finn, en la dirección en la que fue capaz de captar un destello, reflejo de la luz solar en el objeto de su persecución.

Con el objetivo de aumentar su velocidad, el dorado animal extendió sus patas a una mayor longitud.

En cuestión de minutos, el grupo se encontró saltando los muros que rodeaban el reino y adentrándose en los bosques, siempre con una distancia respecto a la joya, que sin embargo disminuía a cada segundo.

"¡Jake un poco mas rápido!"-gritó el humano, cuyos dedos rozaban ya la superficie de la joya.-"¡Solo un poco mas!"

"¡Ya lo intento!"

Estaba a punto, solos unos centímetros le separaban de agarrar de forma segura a su objetivo. Uso todas sus fuerzas para estirarse todo lo que pudo, ya de pie sobre la cabeza de su hermano.

"¡Lo tengo!"- exclamó finalmente el rubio, con la joya firmemente sujeta entre sus manos. Sin embargo hubo algo de lo que no se dio cuenta al hacerlo.

"¡Finn! ¡Cuidado!"- Y fue el grito de la princesa lo que le hizo percatarse, percatarse de que en el acto de agarrar la gema, se había deslizado demasiado adelante. Apenas el borde de sus pies lo mantenían sobre Jake, equilibrio que no tardo en fallar.

"¡Aaaah!"- un grito fue acompañante de su caída. Por suerte para Finn, unos árboles fueron amortiguando su descenso, no sin antes dejarle unos cuantos cortes y rasguños a cambio. Le llevó unos segundos para recuperarse del aturdimiento del golpe, y para cuando lo hizo, se percato de que la ausencia de la joya en su manos.

"¡Oh no! ¡¿Dónde esta?!"- Rápidamente, el humano comenzó a palpar la hierba a su alrededor, dirigiendo su vista en todas direcciones al mismo tiempo.

"¿Buscas esto chico?"- una voz a su espalda le hizo dar un pequeño salto de sorpresa. Rápidamente dirigió su mirada al origen de la voz, en busca de su legítimo dueño.

Un hombre alto y musculoso, de piel bronceada color siena. Con un largo cabello de tonalidad anaranjada. Su exótico aspecto físico se complementaba con una extraña indumentaria, conformadas por una tela de color índigo que utilizaba a modo de gabardina, unida a unas medias y calzoncillos de un verde oscuro y unas zapatillas deportivas. Finalmente, unas brillantes gafas de sol moradas que impedían observar sus ojos, concluían el trabajo.

Dejando a un lado sus extraños gustos, Finn no podía estar más sorprendido y al mismo aliviado ante el objeto tendido en la mano del extraño. Una joya de una brillante tonalidad magenta.

"¡Si, es esa!"- exclamó alegre el héroe, comenzando a acercarse, con intención de recoger el objeto que aquel extraño le tendía.-"Gracias."

"Pues lo siento. ¡Porque ahora es mía!"

Una fuerte patada fue encajada por las costillas del humano, mandándolo un par de metros atrás. Un fuerte grito salió de las entrañas de Finn al chocar contra el suelo.

"¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!"- gritó enfadado el joven héroe, sujetándose el estómago con un brazo, mientras el otro desenvainaba su característica espada.-"¡¿Quién eres?!"

"¡Recuérdalo enano, lo vas a escuchar a menudo a partir de ahora! ¡Big-Destiny ha llegado!"

**Y hasta aquí llego, espero vuestras opiniones. Y si os gusto, dadle a favoritos y seguid la historia. Vuestro apoyo es lo que me anima a continuar.  
**


	12. Distinto universo, distinto destino

**Si, por fin actualizo. Pero no os alegreis antes de tiempo.****Esto no quiere decir que ya este libre, ni mucho menos. De hecho, esta semana tengo un puente de 5 dias, desde el miercoles hasta el domingo. El problema es que el puente lo voy a dedicar a estudiar, basicamente porque las dos semanas posteriores a él, tengo TODOS**** los examenes finales que quedan por hacer (y no son pocos).**

**Es decir que me quda el último tramo y a la vez el mas duro. Por ello no espereis la proxima actualización hasta finales de Junio. Lo siento.**

**Hablando de eso quiero agradecer a todos los que me han deseado suerte para los exámenes, en serio chicos sois geniales.**

**Bueno, basta de compadecerme y comencemos con las respuestas. Me sorprende que el último capítulo ha supuesto un aumento de lectores y reviewers muy alto. No se porque ha ocurrido, pero no saben como me alegran. Cosas como esta me animan a seguir.**

**Odradem: Que no tradujese el latín tiene explicación. La máquina funciona, indicando que paginas del diccionario  
abarcan el idioma que quieres usar. Al escoger solo las que contenían el idioma mayoritario del libro, cualquier texto en otro idioma queda sin traducir.  
Respecto a Big Destiny, todo se ira explicando, tiempo al tiempo.  
Y te agradezco el que me desees suerte.  
**

**Kixtarb812: Gracias por el halago a la mejora de escritura. (a mi no me da la sensación de haber mejorado mucho, un poco, pero nada recalcable) De todas, formas siempre es agradable que te feliciten. Respecto a las comparaciones que has hecho, de hecho el libro no es de poder. Es mas bien un mapa, ya veras su uso mas adelante en el fic.  
**

**MayumizanxD****: No pasa nada, tranquila. Gracias por tu comentario.  
**

**Karenanzora****90: Gracias a ti tambien por el abrazo y el beso 0/0.  
Bueno, Flama es necesaria en el fic, tranquila. xD**

**NowhereSH: Gracias por tu opinion. Y ya veras lo que va ourriendo, ya jajaja.**

**Iky3: Muchas gracias, ¡espero que te guste!Y estoy de acuerdo, arriba Fubblegum, jaja.  
**

**Anonima2012: Muchas gracias. Y siento las esperas.**

**Silenciosa: Vaya, jamas pense ni de lejos que alguien fuese a llegar a pensar así de mi fic. En serio, soy yo el que debe decir wow, ¡no sabes lo feliz que me haces! Y tranquila no dejare el fic descontinuado.  
En cuanto a los personajes del universo alterno, supongo que te refieres a Fionna y compañía. Entre tu y yo (y todo el que lea esto, que demonios xD) tengo bastante aborrecido el universo de Fionna y Cake. Es decir, ¡es que mas de la mitad de los fics son de Fionna y Cake! En serio, cansa.  
Por último, es agradable leer a una compatriota, no es común ver comentarios de españoles. Visitas de españoles si que tengo bastantes, de hecho son mis segundos o terceros (según que mes) lectores potenciales, pero comentar no veo muchos comentarios en ningún fic.  
**

**Gracias también a george, alexita y conterfinnxD.**

**Adelante con el capítulo.  
**

Un universo infinito, frío y oscuro. El espacio, desierto, apenas habitado por estrellas y pedruscos errantes. Ni una sola vida, ni un planeta en todo el eterno cosmos. Solo una cosa destacaba en el monótono paisaje.

Era un enorme cubo, de un tono amarillo que contrastaba con la oscuridad de su entorno.

Poseía entradas a cada uno de sus lados laterales. A partir de allí solo un pasillo separaba a los escasos visitantes del cautivo dueño de aquel lugar. El omnisciente nombrado "Señor de los deseos".

Un ser inmortal, de poderes mas allá de la imaginación. Se le podría denominar de muchas formas, mas la preferida por si mismo era simplemente Prism-o.

Encontrarse encerrado por toda la eternidad puede que parezca una condena, algo poco digno de un Dios. Una forma de sentencia al aburrimiento. Sin embargo no era visto de la misma manera por el divino ser. Tenía cientos de formas de pasar el tiempo, al fin y al cabo tenía poder para crear cualquier cosa que pasase por su mente. Comer, jugar, quedar con sus amigos lo cual era una de sus actividades preferidas… Solo eran algunos ejemplos de cómo entretenerse para Prim-o.

No obstante su favorita no era ninguna de las mencionadas, no. La mejor forma de mantener su tiempo ocupado era observar el pasar de las vidas.

Si, para Él resultaba fascinante contemplar a la gente, como viven, como se relacionan, los hechos memorables de sus historias. Era el ser central, la infinidad de épocas de todas las distintas dimensiones, con todos sus distintos universos, sus millones de seres estaban a su disposición visual. Un programa siempre distinto, con infinitas posibilidades de elección.

Era asombroso, podía decidir observar a una persona al azar en un universo aleatorio. Un rey justo y amado en una pantalla, y un vagabundo ladrón en la otra. Ambos la misma persona, destinos distintos en dimensiones distintas, con un simple cambio de rumbo en el pasado común de ambos mundos.

La persona esta determinada por su entorno, dicen algunos. Podías ser un perro o un gato. Un campesino humilde o un vampiro inmortal. Un héroe respetado o un enloquecido brujo...

Y en ello se encontraba entretenido como era últimamente más habitual que nunca, Prism-o, quien observaba las imágenes reflejadas en una de las paredes de su Cuarto del Tiempo, bebida en mano.

* * *

Una fuerte patada fue encajada en las costillas del humano, mandándolo un par de metros atrás. Un fuerte grito salió de las entrañas de Finn al chocar contra el suelo.

"¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!"- gritó enfadado el joven héroe, sujetándose el estómago con un brazo, mientras el otro desenvainaba su característica espada.-"¡¿Quién eres?!"

"¡Recuérdalo enano, lo vas a escuchar a menudo a partir de ahora! ¡Big Destiny ha llegado!"

* * *

Estaba tomando un trago del refresco, cuando la nueva información le hizo escupir lo que todavía no había tragado. Una suerte para él que siendo una sombra, no tenía el problema de manchar nada.

"Wow, aquel tipo existe en esa realidad."- comentó de forma sorprendida, el intangible ser.-"¿Tu lo sabías?"

La pregunta iba dirigida a quien se encontraba sentado a su lado. Cubierto por un inconfundible plumaje dorado, y de un cuerpo semitransparente. El Búho Cósmico se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con una expresión aburrida en su rostro, y una baraja de cartas con las que jugueteaba entre sus alas.

"Claro que lo sabía."- contestó en un suspiro cansado.-"Veo el futuro. ¿Recuerdas?"

El par de amigos llevaba ya más de una hora perdida observando al grupo de Ooo. O al menos así era como lo veía el místico Búho.

"¿Quieres dejar de ver eso?"- soltó con un deje fastidiado el divino animal.

"¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Ahora es cuando se pone interesante!"

"¡Vamos! Se suponía que hoy íbamos a echarnos unas partidas de Poker."- el tono de su voz era suplicante en este punto de la conversación.-"¡Llevas semanas obsesionado con ese par!"

"¿Cómo no lo voy a estar después de lo que viste? Son nuestros amigos."- dijo Prism-o, centrándose de forma mas seria en la conversación.-"¿Le has enviado al chico mas visiones? Tienen que saberlo a tiempo para estar prevenidos."

El búho se relajó antes de contestar, volviendo a un tono más tranquilo.-"Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, va contra las normas. Solo puedo mostrárselo de forma directa cuando quede poco para el momento. Ya estoy haciéndote un favor con lo que hago."

Tras la respuesta, el ser de sombra solo pudo llevar su mirada de vuelta a la descomunal pantalla que tenía frente a si.

"Lo se…"

* * *

"¿Big Destiny?"- preguntó confundido el humano. Aquel hombre tenía algo que no le cuadraba, algo que le tenía inquieto. Tenía la sensación de que no era un simple ladrón.-"¡Como sea, devuélveme lo que es mío!"

En ese instante una carcajada inundó el lugar. El pelinaranja se sostenía la cabeza con una mano, ligeramente inclinado hacia delante, y riendo de forma exagerada.

"El chico tiene agallas ¿eh?"- dijo una vez recuperado de su risa. Comenzando poco a poco a desenvainar un estoque dorado sujeto a su cintura.-"Adelante, puedes venir a intentarlo."

Finn no necesitaba que se lo repitieran dos veces. Sujetó con fuerza su espada y se lanzó al ataque.

* * *

"¡Finn! ¡Vamos hermano, contéstame!"- los gritos de Jake precedían su paso. Seguido por la princesa Bubblegum, ambos se encontraban buscando a su amigo.

"Calló por esta zona. No puede estar muy lejos."- dijo la princesa, observando a su alrededor en un intento de localizar al humano.

El bosque era bastante espeso, y sin llegar a la oscuridad, la iluminación del lugar si que dificultaba cualquier tarea de búsqueda. Por suerte para ambos, no tardarían en encontrar el camino que los llevaría a encontrar a Finn.

"Espera PB."- Jake interrumpió el paso, al momento que levantó una oreja.- "¿Escuchas eso?"

Ante el aviso del perro, la pelirrosa hizo un intentó por afinar el oído para captar el sonido. Con inútil resultado.- "Yo no escucho nada."

"Si, es como un sonido metálico y también esta la voz de Finn."- explicó el dorado animal.- "Viene de por aquí."- Antes de que la princesa pudiera dar una respuesta, Jake la cogió por la cintura, y comenzó a correr por el camino que había señalado.

La carrera fue corta, de apenas un minuto. Avanzaron esquivando árboles y algún que otro arbusto alto, hasta que al pasar por entre una última hilera de matorrales, consiguieron localizar al rubio héroe.

Pero para sorpresa de sus amigos, este no se encontraba solo. Estaba peleando.

"¡Finn!"- el grito de Jake, captó la atención de ambos combatientes, que dirigieron su vista al origen de la voz.- "¿Quién es ese tipo?"- apenas terminó la frase, cuando se estiró hasta situarse junto a su hermano. Dejando antes a la princesa a una distancia prudente del desconocido.

"No lo se. Dice que se llama Big no se que."

"¡Big Destiny, enano!"- corrigió en un grito furioso el aludido.

"¡¿A quién llamas enano, gran tonto?!- gritó Finn, colocando su espada en una posición mas firme de ataque.

"Uuuh, el pequeño osito se ha enfadado."

"¡Deja de llamarme pequeño!"

"Bueno hermano, lo cierto es que eres algo bajito para tu edad."- soltó ahora su compañero, menos en broma de lo que a Finn le hubiese gustado.

"¡Jake! ¡¿Tú de que lado estas?!"- el rubio se encontraba ya rojo, mezcla del enfado y la vergüenza del momento.

"Wow, tranquilo amigo."- dijo el mágico perro levantando las manos conforme hablaba, en un intento de calmar a su hermano.- "A todo esto. ¿Por qué estas peleando con este?"- preguntó de forma perspicaz, tratando zanjar el tema anterior.

De lo que ninguno de los hombres se dio cuenta en su discusión, era del progresivo avance a su posición que estaba realizando cierta princesa.

Si alguno de ellos hubiese desviado su atención a ella aunque fuese durante un instante, habría podido captar la sorpresa que destilaba su mirada. Por su expresión cualquiera hubiese pensado que un fantasma se acababa de posar frente a ella, algo que estaba allí y que al mismo tiempo no debería de estarlo.

Su avance no fue rápido, se dio tiempo de asegurarse de que estaba en lo correcto antes de llegar a la altura de sus dos héroes.

"Finn, Jake."- su voz salió a menos volumen de lo que ella pretendía. Siendo casi un susurro.

La forma de llamarlos, unida a la sorpresa de tenerla justo al lado sin haberse percatado de su avance, provocó el sobresalto de ambos hermanos. Quienes le dirigieron la mirada con velocidad, reteniendo un grito de susto antes de que saliese.

Una vez superado la impresión inicial, el primero en reaccionar fue Finn, quien no tardó en situarse a modo de barrera entre ella y su actual enemigo.

"¡PB ten cuidado! Este tío es peligroso."- dijo el humano, enviando una mirada desafiante al hombre de las gafas de sol.

Al mismo tiempo, Big Destiny, lejos de enfadarse ante las provocaciones del joven héroe, comenzó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Bajando ligeramente sus gafas, para tener una vista mas clara de lo que tenía en frente.

"Vaya, vaya… mira lo que tenemos aquí. Eso si que es un dulce."- la voz del hombre tenía ahora una actitud divertida.-"¿Qué te parecería si Big-D te invitase a pasar un buen rato con él?"

"¡¿Qué te hace pensar que ella querría hacer nada contigo?!"- ahora si, Finn estaba rabioso. Sin llegar realmente a comprender el verdadero significado de lo que el pelinaranja le había insinuado a su amiga, ese hombre había cruzado una línea. Una cosa era que se burlase de él, y otra muy distinta que hablase de esa forma a la princesa.

Por el contrario la pelirrosa, ignorando lo ocurrido, y probablemente evitando un reinicio de la batalla por parte de su héroe, se limitó a levantar la mano y señalar a un ahora desconcertado Big Destiny.

"Chicos… fijaos en él."- estas palabras confundieron a Finn y Jake, quienes dirigieron su vista hacia el extravagante hombre. Intentando buscar a lo que sea que se pudiese estar refiriendo la gobernante de los dulces.

"¿Qué le pasa?"- preguntó el dorado perro, dándose por vencido tras no mucho intentarlo.

Antes de contestar, la princesa dirigió la vista a Finn. Y durante unos segundos dejo que su mirada se cruzase con la del humano. El cual se encontraba bastante perdido en cuanto a que estaba ocurriendo.

"PB, ¿que ocurre?"- preguntó el mismo, extrañado ante la forma en que su amiga le observaba. Él también había notado algo extraño desde el primer momento en que vio a aquel sujeto, y sin embargo no estaba seguro de que podía tratarse.

"Es un humano…"

**Se que ha sido mas corto de lo que estaban siendo los últimos capítulos. Cuando termine de exámenes haré uno largo para compensar.**

**Si les gustó dejen review, sigan la historia y denle fav.**

**Hasta después de los exámenes, chao :D**


	13. Mala suerte

**_D_****escargo de responsabilidad: Ni Hora de Aventuras, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a ****_Pendlenton __Ward._**

**Se acabo la espera. Ha pasado más o menos una eternidad ¿no?**

**Bueno, se ha estrenado "Too Old" hace muy poco y ha sido un golpe al Fubblegum. ¿Que opino? Que puede que hayan matado al Fubblegum, canónicamente hablando, pero eso no va a impedir que sea mi pareja preferida en la serie. ¿Cuando han necesitado el Finnceline o el Bubbline ser canon para ser apoyadas por sus seguidores? Pues eso.**

**Si quereis leer una opinión mas detallada, voy a subir una al tumblr que me hice hace poco: enkeythird.**

_**Karenanzora**** 90****:**_** Esa es la intención de la escena, haceros reír. Un abrazo y un beso a ti ****también.**

_**Odradem**_**:**** Gracias, quedé bastante satisfecho con como me quedó la escena de Prism-o la verdad. Respecto a lo de que Finn no reconoció que Big-D era humano, tiene explicación aquí. **

**_Kixtarb812_: Como le he dicho a Odradem, aquí tendrás la explicación sobre que no reconozcan a Big Destiny como humano. Respecto a la duración, tranquilo, en este me he explayado a gusto.**

_**NowhereSH: No creo que Prism-o sea Glob, son entidades distintas. Sobre tu pregunta sobre Bartram, no soy de hacer spoilers, así que lo siento pero mis labios están sellados en lo que se refiere a preguntas sobre el futuro del fic. ¡Y gracias por apoyarme!**_

_**Silenciosa**_**_:_ ¡Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por la ayuda! Si no fuera por todo lo que has estado enseñandome, este capítulo no sería ni la mitad de lo que es. Y gracias por lo de mi Jake, tan sólo trato de hacerlo lo más parecido posible al original.**

**_MayumizanXD_ y Anónima2012 ¡Muchas gracias a las dos!**

**Bueno, voy a señalar que he cambiado estilo de la escritura y los capítulos anteriores estan en proceso de reescritura para adaptarse al mismo. Si queréis saber más detalles sobre esto, he puesto la explicación en el capítulo 1. Deberíais leeros los capítulos reescritos, pues hay algún detalle añadido y la narración esta notablemente mejorada.**

**Bueno, empezemos.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO XIII_. Mala suerte._

―Es un humano…

Apenas un par de años atrás, Finn habría podido reconocer al hombre que tenía en frente como alguien de su especie sin la menor dificultad, mas con el tiempo, las cosas habían cambiado. No habría sido la primera vez que el rubio se llevase un chasco en la búsqueda de otro ser humano. La vez más significativa fue su encuentro con los Hihumanos: una raza de humanoides mutantes con características de pez, habitantes de un refugio subterráneo situado a las afueras del bosque de algodón de azúcar. O así era hasta que Finn y Jake les ayudaron a recuperar su antiguo hogar, la ciudad subterránea de Bellotopia. Su aspecto cuasi humano y sus gorros de animales que se ocupaban de ocultar sus mutaciones consiguieron engañar a los héroes al momento de conocerlos; sin embargo, al final todo resultó vano.

Susana Fuerte seguía siendo un misterio al que Finn negó siempre a dar respuesta.

Este hecho, unido a otros encuentros con seres similares a él, le hicieron ganar la suficiente experiencia como para saber que no todo era lo que parecía ser. Finn no volvería a dejarse caer en la ilusión de encontrar a alguien de su especie. Después de todo, Ooo estaba habitado por todo tipo de criaturas y, a excepción de sí mismo, los humanos no formaban parte de aquel mundo... ¿verdad?

―¡¿Qué?! ―exclamó Jake desconcertado, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Su boca casi tocaba el suelo, literalmente.

Por su lado, Finn seguía procesando la información. Se había quedado callado, como una tumba, mientras analizaba visualmente a su enemigo. Era cierto, era como él: color de piel similar, cabello natural y ni siquiera tenía branquias. Desde luego no parecía ninguna clase de No-Muerto. ¿Podría ser esta vez verdad?

―Si, así es ―comenzó a explicar la princesa―. Tenía mis dudas, pero cuando mostró sus ojos... he quedado más que convencida. Tiene todas las características propias de un ser humano.

Todo era tan confuso en ese instante. Especialmente para Finn. ¿Cómo podía haber aparecido otro humano así, de repente? ¿Dónde había estado durante todo este tiempo aquel humano para que nadie de Ooo supiese de su existencia? Y lo más importante: si era realmente de su especie, podría haber la posibilidad de que hubiese más como él de donde había venido.

―¿Es eso cierto? ¿Eres humano? ―preguntó Finn con el escepticismo reflejado en su voz.

La respuesta del pelirrojo se antojó adjunta con una sonrisa torcida que se abría lentamente entre las arqueadas comisuras de sus labios:

―¿Acaso lo dudabas, enano?

―¿Y que estás haciendo aquí? ―intervino ahora la princesa― Nunca se ha hablado de otro humano que rondara estas tierras aparte de Finn.

―Bueno, por el momento Big Destiny ha venido a reclamar lo que es suyo ―respondió él en tono socarrón. Sujeta entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, mostró una magenta joya de forma hexagonal―. Tiene pinta de ser bastante cara. Y a Big-D le encantan las cosas caras.

―¡¿Tuya?! ¡Pero si me la robaste hace apenas diez minutos! ―se quejó Finn exasperado por el comportamiento de su recién descubierto congénere.

―Todo lo que Big Destiny toca pasa a ser de su posesión. Vais a tener que aprender algunas reglas a partir de ahora.

―Tío, ¿alguna vez te han dicho que estás pirado? Eres sólo uno y nosotros somos un chico armado y un perro mágico ―interfirió Jake según comenzaba a estirar su cuerpo hasta triplicar su tamaño habitual, como demostración de sus poderes―. Vas a devolvernos la joya y a explicarnos un par de...

En ese instante, apresuradas pisadas sobre la hierba se aproximaron por la retaguardia del grupo e hicieron interrumpir las palabras de Jake, que fue el primero en darse cuenta gracias a su afinado oído animal, de modo que se mantuvo en silencio echando la vista atrás intentando escudriñar el mayor campo visual del espeso bosque. Más pisadas se hicieron presentes; esta vez a la izquierda. No, a la derecha. No... por ambos lados. En este punto todos las escuchaban, cerca. Muy cerca de hecho. Probablemente ya tendrían a la vista a sus dueños si no fuese por los árboles que les rodeaban.

―¡Jefe, está hecho! ―se escuchó.

Varias figuras surgieron de entre la vegetación. Dos se situaron por detrás de ellos y uno a cada lado. Finn, Jake y Bonnibel habían sido rodeados. Se trataba de cuatro hombres humanos de fornido aspecto y ataviados con ropas de extravagantes características y colores.

―Son... humanos. Todos ellos ―balbuceó Finn mientras los contemplaba estupefacto, volviendo la vista uno por uno.

Big Destiny esbozó esta vez una mueca como señal de victoria para a continuación dirigirse a uno de aquellos hombres:

―Tromo, tráemelo.

El aludido dio unos pocos pasos para situarse junto a su líder. Una larga y rizada melena de color oscuro caía sobre sus hombros, mientras que su atuendo consistía en unos ajustados pantalones con zigzageantes tonalidades de color verde que se intercalaban simultáneamente. Una prenda de piel parda le cubría el torso y una katana dorada reposaba en su espalda. No obstante, lo que más destacaba de este humano era la mancha color borgoña que enmarcaba su ojo izquierdo; probablemente provocada por una quemadura.

―¡Je! Fue fácil. Esos banana-postres que tienen de guardias no aguantaron ni dos patadas ―bromeó Tromo. De su suéter, sacó un libro.

Un libro extrañamente familiar. Portada gastada, paginas amarillentas y el título…

―¡El libro! ―profirió la princesa sobresaltada. Seguida por las atónitas miradas de sus amigos― ¡¿Cómo habéis…?!

―Fue pan comido. ¿Quién nos iba a decir que ni siquiera ibais a encontraros allí? ―dijo ahora otro de los integrantes del grupo rival― Una lástima que no estuvierais... eso acabó bastante con la diversión del momento.

Éste humano en particular se caracterizaba por tener el pelo rosáceo, peinado en un tupe alto y un antifaz negro cubriéndole los ojos. El hombre cargaba con un enorme martillo de hierro, de aspecto pesado y gastado. Sus ropas eran sencillas: una gran camisa violeta que dejaba su hombro izquierdo al descubierto y que se ajustaba en la cadera gracias a un cinturón.

―Nos vamos, pandilleros. ―ordenó sin más Big Destiny, andando despreocupadamente para alejarse del lugar.

Finn no aguantó más la arrogancia de aquel hombre por muy congénere suyo que fuera. Aquellos humanos le debían muchas respuestas. ¡Vaya que sí se las debían...! En puro acto de impulso, agarró su espada con toda la fuerza que su mano le otorgaba y se preparó para cargar en ataque. Sin embargo antes de que fuese capaz, Tromo desenvainó su katana interponiéndose entre Finn y su objetivo.

―Wow. No tan rápido chico-oso. Big Destiny ha dicho que nos vamos.

―¡¿De verdad pensáis que vamos a dejaros ir con nuestras cosas?! ―replicó el rubio, furioso.

―Ésa es la idea.

Bonnibel tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Llevaba un rato analizando la situación, observando con cautela uno a uno a los humanos que allí se encontraban. Había algo que no cuadraba, más allá de lo obvio. Para empezar, ¿para qué querían el Post Mortem, y cómo habían sabido dónde estaba? Era evidente que les habían estado espiando. La cuestión era cómo. Ese libro en ningún momento salió de su castillo y únicamente había hablado con Finn sobre el mismo en dos sitios: el castillo y la biblioteca.

"¿Nos habrán escuchado en la biblioteca?", pensó ella, dudando entre un mar de posibles hipótesis.

―¡Eh! ―llamó la princesa captando la atención de todos los presentes, Big Destiny incluido, quien giró la vista a su dirección bajo una ligera curiosidad― ¿Que pretendéis hacer con el libro? ¿Tengo que suponer que sabéis más sobre él que nosotros?

Realmente no le parecía que así fuese. A la vista esos humanos parecían ser una panda de salvajes que se aprovechaban de su fuerza física y el ataque en número para obtener resultados óptimos en sus, por lo aparentemente general, vulgares objetivos. No eran del tipo de seres que daban a entender que conocían más que el resto. Mucho menos cuando "el resto" era ella misma. Y era precisamente eso lo que más le escamaba los nervios.

―Regla número dos: Big-D pregunta, los demás responden. Nunca al revés.

Por desgracia para la princesa, no iba a encontrar una solución inmediata a sus interrogantes.

Un tercer miembro de la banda había estado aprovechando la distracción provocada por su jefe para rebuscar entre sus bolsillos. De lacio pelo azul, aparentemente teñido. Unas gafas de sol cubrían sus ojos. Junto a una vestimenta conformada por pantalones de color verde oscuro que le cubrían hasta la rodilla, conjuntados con un chaleco verde veronés. En el instante en que el alarde de prepotencia concluyó, algo cayó junto a las patas de Jake. El contactó logró atraer la atención del animal, quien bajó la vista.

Sus ojos se dilataron con horror…

―¡Oh Glob!

―¡Hasta pronto, estúpidos! ―se despidió Big Destiny añadiendo una sonora carcajada que resonó por todo el bosque, impulsada por la fuerza de su propio eco. Su estruendosa voz fue acompañada por el crujir de las numerosas pisadas de toda su banda al alejarse a toda prisa.

―¡Oh no de eso nad…! ¡Agh! ―gritó Finn para ser interrumpido por Jake, quien había usado su ahora gigante mano izquierda para agarrarlo por el estómago y dejarle sin aire en plena frase.

Jake se apresuró en hacer lo mismo con la princesa, y una vez tuvo a ambos bien sujetos, emprendió la carrera de vuelta al reino; corriendo como si no hubiese un mañana.

―¡Jake! ¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?! ―gritó su hermano entre forcejeos, tratando de zafarse del poderoso agarre― ¡Se van a escapar! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

―¡Estoy tratando de que no volemos todos en pedazos!

Finn y Bonnie iban a preguntarle a qué se estaba refiriendo, cuando un ensordecedor sonido llenó sus mentes. Rápidamente, seguido por un intenso resplandor, una ráfaga de viento golpeó sus espaldas con la potencia de un huracán. Jake perdió el equilibrio y junto a sus dos amigos fue arrastrado por la fuerza expansiva de la onda. Todos cayeron al suelo con un ruido sordo.

La princesa se sujetó el rostro. Tras el impacto, se sentía aturdida y dolorida. Un penetrante y agudo silbido le obstruía los oídos, impidiéndole escuchar durante unos segundos. Del mismo modo, una impresión de mareo le imposibilitó el movimiento. Esta sensación le era preocupantemente familiar. Comenzó a abrir los ojos de forma paulatina, hasta que al levantar la vista pudo observar la escena que tenía frente a sí en toda su enfermiza gloria:

Fuego.

Los árboles estaban en llamas, cuyas lenguas de fuego se expandían por el cielo en lo alto de sus copas. Algunos habían sido arrancados por la fuerza de la explosión. A su alrededor trozos de madera y hierba ardiendo formaban una imagen digna del Reino de Fuego o de la mismísima Nocheosfera.

Bonnibel no tardó mucho más en percatarse de lo que había ocurrido.

―Una bomba...

Tras una breve pausa, la joven se apresuró por salir de su estupor y ojear a su alrededor en busca de Finn y Jake.

El rubio se encontraba apenas recuperándose del golpe. Le caía algo de sangre por la frente; nada grave se cercioró ella analizándolo con la mirada. Era sólo una herida superficial.

De golpe y porrazo, un familiar gritó provocó un sobresalto a la dulce joven, quien rápidamente volteó los ojos. A un lado, Jake estaba tratando de apagar su brazo derecho, cuyo pelaje se encontraba incendiándose.

―¡Oh tío, oh tío! ―chillaba el perro, mientras reducía las llamas de su brazo a golpes.

Una vez lo consiguió, el animal dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, al tiempo que masajeaba su adolorida extremidad.

Bonnibel meditó por unos segundos. Toda la situación se les había escapado sin advertirlo de las manos. Hacía tan solo un día que Finn y ella trabajaban para descifrar aquel dichoso libro, por simple curiosidad. Como científica la curiosidad era una cualidad suya de la que por lo general se sentía orgullosa. Pues ésta era a su modo de ver, el equivalente a la imaginación del buen artista, o la valentía para el honrado héroe. Mas ya lo decía el refrán que la curiosidad mató al gato.

Ahora se encontraban en medio de un bosque ardiendo del cual tendrían que preocuparse por mitigar antes de que el daño trascendiera a términos mayores, amenazados por unos recién desvelados humanos, los cuales se habían apropiado del que había sido el fruto de meses de trabajo, para quién sabe qué fines.

¿En qué clase de embrollo se las habían arreglado para verse envueltos esta vez?

жжжжжжжжжжж

El sudor recorriéndoles todo el cuerpo de forma molesta, la sensación de falta de aire y el entumecimiento en las piernas. Estaban cansados, Finn y Bubblegum llevaban mucho rato corriendo.

Ahora lo hacían por los pasillos del castillo del reino de los dulces. Los soldados y bomberos del reino ya habían sido informados de la situación y ya se encontraban en camino para servir de apoyo a Jake, quien se había quedado atrás para mantener a raya el fuego.

Había algo que la princesa necesitaba comprobar con urgencia.

Finn y ella ya se encontraban en la entrada al laboratorio. Las puertas estaban de par en par abiertas. Claramente habían sido forzadas. En su interior sólo quedaba la sombra de lo que una vez fueron máquinas de alta tecnología. Todo había quedado destrozado: los ordenadores habían sido golpeados hasta su reducción a simple chatarra, las mesas y repisas habían sido volcadas, los papeles arrugados y arrancados cubrían el suelo como si de una alfombra blanca se tratase.

Para sorpresa de Finn, la princesa se abalanzó al interior de la habitación para comenzar a rebuscar con desesperación entre los escombros de su destrozado santuario.

―¿Qué estás buscando, PB? ―preguntó el rubio, consternado por el estado en el que había quedado la propiedad de su amiga.

La princesa hizo caso omiso del humano, pues estaba profundamente concentrada en su tarea. Hasta que por el rabillo del ojo le llegó una imagen tranquilizadora.

―¡Esto! ¡Gracias a Glob!

Entre sus manos, Bonnibel sostenía un artefacto de aspecto conocido. Se trataba de la tablet que habían usado horas antes para digitalizar el libro. La pelirrosa presionó su único botón, permitiendo así la proyección del modelo holográfico del Post Mortem.

―Y parece que no ha sufrido daños ―añadió ella con una acogedora sonrisa de alivio.

―Eso es genial ―suspiró Finn con menos ánimo del esperado por la princesa. Su vista se encontraba baja y pensativa. Se frotaba el brazo izquierdo, con el ademán de retomar la palabra―. Lo siento…

Esa súbita disculpa confundió a la joven ―¿Por qué te disculpas, Finn?

―Por lo del laboratorio, supongo… ―alegó él no muy convencido, paso previo a otro suspiro― No lo sé. Es sólo que estoy confundido. De repente descubro que hay más humanos, más de los míos, y lo primero que hacen es atacarnos y destrozar tus cosas y… Mira, simplemente no sé que pensar ahora mismo.

El chico estaba perturbado, era claro a la vista de Bubblegum. Algo lógico a la luz de los recientes acontecimientos. Decidió colocar el invento en su regazo, al momento que indicaba a Finn que se sentase junto a ella en el suelo, dando unas ligeras palmadas en el terreno. Acto que el humano realizó con calma. Este tipo de situaciones ni se le daban bien, ni eran de su agrado.

―Finn, sé que es extraño todo esto. Yo fui la primera sorprendida, de hecho. Pero debes entender una cosa: la maldad se encuentra en el interior de todo el mundo, en mayor o menor medida. Da igual la raza. Tú y yo también somos así ―la mano de la princesa se acomodó sobre una de las de Finn. Fue un gesto de afecto, de consuelo. Quería mostrarle que ella estaba allí―. No tiene que ver con que sean humanos, eso sólo fue un evento casual. Bastante desafortunado, eso sí.

La mirada de Finn se cruzó con la suya. ―¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué tengo que luchar con otros humanos?

―Porque la vida no siempre es justa, Finn. Eres el héroe de Ooo y ese puesto trae responsabilidades consigo.

Durante unos instantes Finn mantuvo su mirada unida a la suya. Fue suficiente para que ella captase un fugaz cambio en su pupila. Años atrás estudiando sobre la fisonomía humana, hubo algo que la princesa aprendió: existen seis movimientos oculares que revelan las emociones y luego otras quince variaciones de cada uno de ellos. Los sentimientos negativos tales como la ira, el miedo y el odio provocan movimientos de contracción en la abertura del iris, mientras los positivos provocan dilataciones en la misma, sensaciones como la felicidad, la diversión o el amor.

La pupila de Finn se había ensanchado ligeramente, si bien no fue capaz de concretar el motivo si que podía hacer suposiciones. "¿Admiración? ¿Alivio tal vez?", no pudo pensar más cuando el humano junto a ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

―Gracias princesa, necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien.

Bubblegum se sintió satisfecha. Parecía ser que había podido calmar un poco a su amigo.

"Al fin y al cabo, un héroe confundido es un héroe ineficaz", razonó su cerebro.

Sin embargo, había algo en ella, una pequeña parte, que realmente se sentía sosegada al verle sonreír de nuevo, la misma pequeña voz en su interior que se estremecía al ver su malestar. Algo que hacía caso omiso a los análisis y observaciones que siempre procuraba hacer de la gente que la rodeaba.

―No hay de qué.

жжжжжжжжжжж

Las horas habían pasado y la noche había conquistado el firmamento, junto a todas sus estrellas y a una luna en estado menguante. Faltaban pocos días para la luna nueva.

Bonnibel se encontraba en su escritorio, revisando el libro en busca de respuestas. Había comenzado la lectura al poco rato de la marcha de su héroe. ¿Qué podía esconder ese libro que le interesase a esa panda de zoquetes?

Sin duda, era interesante la cultura de aquel antiguo pueblo. El o la autor/a del libro se declaraba como uno de ellos, los llamados "Maglieris". Fue una raza bastante avanzada tras la matanza de la Guerra de los Champiñones. Una de las primeras que aprendió a manejar la recién descubierta magia, o en otras palabras más racionalistas, grandes científicos de lo oculto.

La magia no era más que una ciencia inexplicada a ojos de la princesa.

La cultura de los Maglieris estaba basada en una forma de pensar muy peculiar, pues al contrario que otras civilizaciones de la época, creían firmemente que las mujeres estaban más capacitadas para realizar magia que los hombres. Lo que provocó que, mientras los primeros se encargaban de las tareas de campo y se instruían en el arte de la lucha, las segundas estudiaban los principios de la hechicería y el esoterismo. La ciencia también mantuvo una gran importancia y era ejercida por ambos sexos.

La población no era especialmente extensa. Su sistema político fue una deformación de la democracia humana. Se escogía un gobernante mediante la votación de todos los miembros del pueblo. El cual se rodeaba de consejeros que elegía de entre un grupo también escogido por demanda popular. La diferencia era que esta cabeza política no se mantenía durante un tiempo fijo, sino que duraba hasta que un cambio pareciese oportuno.

Hasta el momento el libro solo parecía que tratase la historia de los Maglieris.

Lo que fuera que buscaba se encontraba más adelante.

FIN CAPÍTULO XIII.


End file.
